Ikatan Darah
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Hogwarts digegerkan dengan datangnya seorang Malfoy yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Scorpius! Keputusan terberat harus diambil, satu ikatan harus diakhiri karena ikatan yang lain. Nextgen fic from Diamond! RosPius DraMione.
1. Malfoy Yang Lain

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse and the characters are belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot and two additional characters. No money was made here.**

Hari pertama di bulan September seperti biasanya adalah penanda awal datangnya musim gugur di daratan Inggris Raya. Dan bagi anak-anak dalam usia belajar, hari ini adalah hari pertama kembali masuk sekolah. Setelah menjalani liburan musim panas selama tiga bulan panjang yang benar-benar menguras keluar isi kepala yang penuh dijejali pelajaran selama sembilan bulan sebelumnya.

Hal ini berlaku bagi semua anak di Inggris Raya, baik anak-anak Muggle maupun para penyihir muda yang kini tengah mendorong trolinya masing-masing memasuki peron 9 ¾ stasiun King's Cross London.

Kereta api bertuliskan Hogwarts Ekspress sudah siap di jalurnya. Menunggu datangnya pukul sebelas untuk bertolak menuju sekolah para penyihir muda Inggris Raya. Setiap sudut stasiun ramai terisi keluarga-keluarga penyihir yang hendak mengantar anak-anak mereka, beberapa kelompok penyihir muda yang tengah mengobrol sambil menggerombol, deretan troli-troli berisikan koper dan sangkar berisi burung hantu nampak terlihat dimana-mana.

Sekelompok keluarga penyihir nampak tengah bercakap-cakap di sisi gerbong terakhir. Beberapa orang menengok ke arah mereka, tapi nampaknya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan publisitas. Seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau cerah nampak sedang berbicara dengan gadis cilik berambut merah, sementara di sisinya ada seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah yang sedang berkacak pinggang pada dua orang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan; nampak keduanya tengah dimarahi.

Satu keluarga lain berdiri di tak jauh dari mereka. Kecuali sang ibu, tiga anggota keluarga yang lain berambut merah menyala. Sang ayah nampak mengelus kepala merah anak laki-lakinya yang nampak paling banyak berusia empat belas tahun, sementara sang ibu membantu anak perempuannya merapikan seragamnya.

"Baiklah, kalian kini sudah siap untuk berangkat." Ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum pada Rose dan Hugo. Keduanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyum ibu mereka. Ron menepuk pundak Hugo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun pertama Victoire mengisi jabatan Guru Transfigurasi Hogwarts, pastikan kalian menjadi _murid favorit_nya."

"Astaga, _Ron_!"

Rose tertawa, "Ayolah Dad, kita semua tahu bahwa Victoire dan Teddy sudah menyatakan bahwa di Hogwarts tidak ada pengistimewaan bagi kami para sepupunya." Hugo merengutkan sedikit sudut bibirnya sambil melirik Rose.

"Oh ya benar sekali. Terimakasih untukmu yang menginspirasi mereka untuk lebih ketat mengawasi kami… kau tahu, Teddy bahkan sampai tega menjatuhkan detensi pada James saat ia kedapatan meledakkan toilet lantai empat…"

"Itu karena memang ia pantas menerimanya! Apa kata murid Hogwarts lain jika James mendapatkan dispensasi kenakalan hanya karena ia bersaudara dengan Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Hogwarts?!" Balas Rose dengan tatapan mencela. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak berada di antara para anak laki-laki, untunglah kau gadis _normal_, Rosie…" desah Hermione sambil mengurut dahinya. Ron hanya tertawa. Ia menunjuk kepada keluarga Potter yang sudah siap melepas ketiga anak mereka untuk naik ke Hogwarts Ekspress.

"Nah, kalian bergabunglah dengan James, Al, dan Lily. Mereka juga sudah siap."

Ketiga Potter muda datang bergabung dengan mereka. James, yang kini sudah duduk di tahun keenam; menyeringai jahil pada Hugo, memberi isyarat dengan matanya untuk segera naik ke kereta. Hugo yang menangkap isyarat James segera bergegas mengikuti sepupunya untuk memasuki kereta. Al memperbaiki posisi dasinya yang berwarna hijau bergaris perak, lalu menggandeng adik perempuannya, membantunya menaiki tangga kereta. Rose menebarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling stasiun.

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Rose?" tanya Ginny. Rose hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, teman. Tapi sepertinya ia belum datang, atau mungkin sudah berada di kereta."

Pada saat yang bersamaan Ron Weasley menyambar, "Aah, seperti biasa, orang penting datang terakhir." Dan seluruh mata mereka tertuju pada arah yang dipandang Ron. Termasuk Rose dan Ginny.

Pasangan Malfoy, Draco dan Astoria, nampak sedang mengawal putra tunggal mereka yang kini duduk di tingkat yang sama dengan Rose dan Al; Scorpius Malfoy. Sang Malfoy muda berjalan jumawa dengan dagu runcingnya sedikit terangkat. Makin besar ia makin mirip dengan sang ayah saat seusianya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang platinum terlihat sedikit panjang melewati kerah, dengan poni yang ia biarkan menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Scorpius mengangguk hormat pada orangtuanya, lalu melangkah dengan elegan menaiki tangga kereta Hogwarts Ekspress dan menghilang di balik pintu. Draco Malfoy dan istrinya mengangguk hormat pada keluarga Potter dan Weasley, setelah itu mereka langsung berlalu begitu keempat orang dewasa dari kedua keluarga membalas sapaan hormat mereka.

"Dingin seperti biasanya…" komentar Ginny, yang disambut sedikit kekeh tawa dari ketiga orang dewasa yang lain. "Kau seangkatan dengan si Malfoy muda kan, Rosie? Apakah ia suka mengganggumu?" Rose mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak, kami berteman cukup baik. Al yang dekat dengannya karena mereka seasrama. Menurutku Scorpius cukup sopan, ia sama sekali tidak nakal dan tidak suka mengganggu." Harry menatap keponakannya dengan pandangan hangat.

"Yah, kita memang tidak bisa menyamakan seorang anak dengan orang tuanya begitu saja, meskipun pengecualian bisa diterapkan padamu dan Hermione…" kalimat Harry terhenti sebentar karena ia mendapatkan sikutan dari ibu Rose.

"Ayah Scorpius, Draco Malfoy, seperti yang kau tahu, dulunya memiliki sejarah yang agak konyol dengan kami, tapi nampaknya hal yang sama tak terulang pada kalian, dan sebaiknya tak perlu." Harry menutup kalimatnya dengan senyuman. Ia mengelus kepala Rose. "Kau sebaiknya naik sekarang, sebentar lagi keretanya berangkat." Rose mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menaiki Hogwarts Ekspress.

"Yah, meski begitu kau tak perlu terlalu dekat dengannya Rosie…" seru Ron.

"Oh Ron! Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama empat tahun terakhir!" gerutu Ginny. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu menutup pintu kereta Hogwarts Ekspress yang sudah mulai bergerak.

--

Rose mengibaskan rambut merahnya yang panjang berombak sepunggung. Ia menyusuri lorong-lorong kompartemen Hogwarts Ekspress, mencari kompartemen berisi teman-teman yang dikenalnya atau yang berisi sepupu-sepupunya. Ia berhenti di sebuah kompartemen yang sudah dihuni terlebih dahulu oleh dua orang anak laki-laki yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik. Rose membuka pintu kompartemennya.

"Kau lama sekali." Kata Al sambil mulai merogoh tas selempangnya, mencari-cari cemilan yang dibawakan oleh ibunya. Rose mengedikkan bahunya sedikit, lalu duduk di samping anak laki-laki yang satu lagi, di kursi kompartemen yang letaknya di seberang kursi Al.

"Yah, kau tahu, ayahku kembali mengutarakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia katakan sejak empat tahun terakhir." Ujar Rose lemah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya tahun ini pun kita belum bisa memberitahu mereka…" balas anak berambut pirang platinum yang bahunya disandari Rose. Al menatap malas kepada dua remaja di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kalian berpacaran?"

Scorpius mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk gestur 'entahlah', sementara Rose menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu apa sih yang terjadi dengan orang tua kita di masa lalu, tapi dari cerita-cerita yang ada di buku sejarah kontemporer dunia sihir Inggris, sepertinya saat masih sekolah mereka agak tidak akur." Scorpius melirik Rose.

"Bisa jadi, ayahku tak pernah bercerita banyak. Ia menganggap masa-masa remajanya cukup kelam dan ia tak suka mengungkit-ungkitnya. _So,_ aku dan ibuku tak berani menanyainya lebih lanjut. Ibuku lebih muda beberapa tahun dari orang tua kalian, jadi ia tak pernah bergaul lebih dekat dengan mereka." Scorpius mengusap dagu runcingnya sedikit sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut merah di sampingnya, "tapi biar saja, cepat atau lambat mereka akan kita beritahu, _right _Rose?"

"Haha, biar sajalah. Ah, kau tahu Scorpius? Kelas Transfigurasi kita mulai tahun ini akan diajar oleh Victoire Lupin!" Scorpius mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"Wah? Berarti satu lagi saudara kita yang yang menjadi Guru Hogwarts?"

Al mengerutkan alisnya sambil menggerakkan jarinya seolah menghitung. "Benar juga apa katamu, bisa dibilang kita semua bersaudara disini" Ujarnya sambil tertawa. Dan mereka larut dalam percakapan hingga Hogwarts Ekspress mencapai stasiun Hogsmeade enam jam kemudian.

--

Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy duduk berdampingan dengan santai di meja Slytherin sambil sesekali menatap ke meja para guru. Di podium bersayap yang terletak di tengah panggung, Kingsley Shacklebolt selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts tengah memberikan pidato menyambut kedatangan kembali para siswa lama dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada para siswa baru. Tak berapa lama kemudian para guru diperkenalkan, dengan Professor Victoire Lupin sebagai guru Transfigurasi baru. Berikutnya Professor Longbottom dari kelas Herbologi membacakan nama-nama murid baru untuk menjalani seleksi asrama dengan Topi Seleksi.

Scorpius menguap bosan selama proses seleksi berlangsung. Sesekali ia bertepuk tangan jika ada anak kelas satu yang masuk Slytherin. Tahun ini cukup banyak bocah yang kebetulan berusia sebelas tahun sehingga daftar anak yang harus diseleksi cukup panjang. Scorpius hampir tertidur saat Al menyenggolnya sedikit.

"Hei, kau lihat laki-laki yang berdiri di samping pintu utama itu?" bisik Al sambil menunjuk ke pintu utama Aula Besar. Scorpius mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah yang dituju Al.

Di samping pintu utama Aula Besar yang tertutup rapat, ia melihat si Tua Hagrid, yang berdiri menjulang sambil bersandar di tembok, tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali asing. Scorpius menyipitkan mata supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah si pemuda misterius.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Scorpius. Al menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang juga menyiratkan kebingungan yang sama.

"Tak tahu, apakah dia guru baru?" Scorpius memandang Al dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'kau ini bodoh ya?'

"Tak mungkin, dia tadi tidak diperkenalkan oleh Shacklebolt, lagipula dia nampak terlalu muda untuk jadi guru, kutaksir usianya paling banyak tujuh belas atau delapan belas tahun, kurasa dia siswa pindahan…" Scorpius kembali mengamati si pemuda lebih lekat. Rasa kantuknya kini hilang lenyap seketika, digantikan rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian yang aneh. Jubahnya pendek menjuntai menutupi sebelah bahu, berwarna merah darah dengan seragam warna senada mirip busana militer beraksen bulu-bulu disana-sini, sepertinya bukan jubah seragam resmi Hogwarts. Pemuda itu berkulit pucat, dagunya runcing, dan rambutnya yang agak berombak berwarna pirang tua dengan sedikit semburat kecokelatan di bagian ujung-ujungnya. Matanya sesekali menyorot tajam lurus ke depan, nampaknya ia menyimak nama-nama yang diteriakkan Professor Longbottom.

"Dia terlihat cukup akrab dengan Hagrid, apakah mungkin dia kenalannya?" Al kembali berspekulasi. Scorpius hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau si pemuda misterius itu terasa begitu familiar. Ia juga merasa pernah melihat seragam sekolah yang mirip dengan yang dikenakan si pemuda misterius. Pada salah satu foto album lama ayahnya saat masih sekolah, waktu itu ada program pertukaran pelajar dimana Hogwarts menjamu dua perguruan sihir lain dari luar negeri, jika tidak salah nama sekolah itu Drums… Durum… Durms…

"Malfoy…" terdengar suara Professor Longbottom meneriakkan namanya. Scorpius tersentak seketika dan secara refleks ia berdiri.

"Ya, Professor?" tanyanya bingung. Seisi Aula Besar Hogwarts sunyi seketika. Para murid menatap bergantian kepada Scorpius dan Professor Longbottom. Termasuk Albus yang juga menatap bingung pada Scorpius. Professor Longbottom masih memegang daftar nama siswa baru untuk diseleksi, tapi untuk apa ia memanggil Scorpius yang sudah jelas berada di Slytherin sejak detik pertama Topi Seleksi menyentuh ujung rambutnya?

Professor Longbottom tersenyum ramah sambil mengisyaratkan Scorpius untuk duduk kembali, lalu meneruskan panggilannya; "Malfoy, Leonidas!"

--

Seisi Aula Besar menahan napas saat pemuda berjubah merah yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu mulai melangkah menuju podium. Saat itu baik Scorpius maupun Al baru sadar bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi anak kelas satu untuk diseleksi. Aula Besar begitu sepi, hanya suara dentam sepatu boots berat yang dikenakan si pemuda misterius yang terdengar bergaung di seluruh ruangan.

Saat berhadapan dengan Professor Longbottom, semua bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu cukup tinggi untuk seusianya. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk berbicara sebentar dengan sang Guru Herbologi sebelum pada akhirnya duduk di kursi seleksi sementara Professor Longbottom memakaikan Topi Seleksi lusuh di kepalanya.

"Ravenclaw!" seru Topi Seleksi mantap.

Terdengar sedikit suara tepukan dari meja Ravenclaw; yang hampir seratus persen siswanya memasang wajah bingung luar biasa. Baru kali ini mereka menyambut datangnya siswa baru yang bukan kelas satu, terlebih lagi kali ini siswa yang harus mereka sambut adalah seorang Malfoy; jika dilihat dari namanya; dimana sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu setiap Malfoy dari generasi ke generasi selalu masuk ke asrama Slytherin.

Si pemuda misterius yang kini diketahui bernama Leonidas Malfoy berjalan tenang menuju meja Ravenclaw. Sambil berjalan ia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan serta merta seragam merah darahnya bertransfigurasi menjadi seragam hitam Hogwarts dengan dasi biru _navy _bergaris biru muda dan emblem burung gagak biru khas Ravenclaw. Ia mengambil tempat di sisi meja dimana anak-anak kelas tujuh dan kelas enam berkumpul, lalu ia nampak langsung sibuk memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman asrama barunya.

Al menatap tak percaya ke meja Ravenclaw. Ia melirik ke meja Gryffindor dimana dua sepupunya dan dua saudaranya juga terlihat kebingungan. Rose nampak menarik-narik lengan jubah James sambil menunjuk ke meja Ravenclaw dan berikutnya terlihat berargumentasi seru. Pemandangan serupa juga terlihat di meja Hufflepuff, sementara di meja Slytherin sendiri orang-orang sudah mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sambil melirik bergantian pada Scorpius maupun si anak baru.

Sama halnya dengan yang lain, Al tak pernah mendengar Scorpius memiliki saudara yang lebih tua, apalagi ia tahu bahwa Scorpius dan ayahnya sama-sama anak tunggal, mungkin Malfoy yang ini berasal dari garis keturunan yang berbeda, siapa tahu Lucius Malfoy; kakek Scorpius; memiliki adik atau kakak yang selama ini tidak diketahui. Terlebih lagi si Leonidas Malfoy ini masuk Ravenclaw, tempat anak-anak berotak jenius; bukan tempat bagi para Malfoy yang biasanya terlahir dengan sifat bawaan alami yang licik dan ambisius. Al lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Scorpius.

Scorpius sendiri sedang mengalami kesulitan merapatkan rahangnya.

--

**Note :**

Setting cerita 23 tahun setelah perang Hogwarts. Yang mati takkan dihidupkan lagi.  
Teddy dan Victoire sudah menikah. Hanya keluarga Potter dan Weasley yang ada di buku yang akan dibawa di cerita ini.  
Leonidas Orpheus milik gw.  
Next chapter release: After the 10th review.  
Silakan tengok galeri gw untuk beberapa fanart keren Dramione dan Harry Potter, alamat linknya ada di profile ^_^  
Yang udah baca sampe sini wajib hukumnya mengklik tombol review.

Apa? Winter Lodge? Waah, cuaca cerah ya hari ini… dududu… lalala…


	2. Leonidas Orpheus

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. Í only own the plot and two OC's here. I've made no money here as I'm just a mere fan.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kanopi tempat tidurnya di Asrama Slytherin. Di tempat tidur sebelahnya Albus Potter sudah terlihat tertidur lelap. Pikiran Scorpius kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu, saat kemunculan pertama seorang Malfoy yang lain di Aula Besar.

Siapa sebenarnya Leonidas Malfoy? Scorpius tak ingat bahwa ia memiliki sepupu lain yang juga bernama belakang Malfoy, karena sepanjang yang diketahui Scorpius, ayahnya adalah anak tunggal. Tapi ia kurang tahu menahu mengenai kakeknya; Lucius Malfoy, atau kakek buyutnya Abraxas Malfoy. Selama ini ia selalu menghindar setiap kali ibunya mencoba mengajarinya mengenai silsilah keluarga Malfoy.

Ayahnya sendiri tak pernah memberitahu mengenai keberadaan trah Malfoy yang lain. Yang diketahui Scorpius hanyalah garis besar silsilah keluarga saja, bahwa ia merupakan keturunan keluarga Malfoy dan Black dari garis ayahnya, dan keturunan keluarga Greengrass dan Scrimgeour dari garis ibunya. Semua berdarah murni, tentunya. Dan ia juga masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Teddy Lupin dari nenek mereka yang merupakan kakak-beradik keturunan Black. Tapi selain itu Scorpius tak tahu lagi.

Dan hal pertama yang disadari Scorpius berikutnya adalah ia sudah hampir kesiangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

--

Rose Weasley melirik Scorpius dengan tatapan sedikit mencela saat melihat pacarnya datang memasuki kelas dengan keadaan sedikit lecek karena terburu-buru. Ia memang tidak terlambat, tapi rambutnya terlihat masih basah belum disisir dan dasinya bahkan belum terikat rapi. Scorpius menjatuhkan diri di kursi samping Rose.

"Oh Score, hari pertama dan kau hampir terlambat? Mengesankan…" sindir Rose sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke dasi Scorpius, membantunya mengikat dasi dengan rapi sementara Scorpius merapikan rambutnya seadanya menggunakan sisir jari.

"Yah, banyak yang kupikirkan tadi malam."

Rose menatap mata biru Scorpius lekat-lekat, "Kau memikirkan mengenai anak baru yang kemarin?" Scorpius menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menguasai Legilimens?"

"Berarti tebakanku betul? Oh _honestly_, Scorpius, kami di Ruang Rekreasi asrama Gryffindor membicarakan hal itu hingga bosan!" Rose tertawa sedikit memperlihatkan giginya yang putih berderet rapi. Scorpius langsung tahu bahwa yang dimaksud 'kami' oleh Rose adalah seluruh saudaranya dari keluarga Potter dan Weasley.

Dari semua keturunan kedua keluarga itu, hanya Albus-lah satu-satunya anak yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin, sisanya masuk Gryffindor. Tapi itu bukan hal yang aneh, konon menurut cerita Albus, wali ayahnya dulu, Sirius Black, adalah satu-satunya keluarga Black yang masuk Gryffindor, sementara seluruh keluarga Black yang lain merupakan langganan tetap asrama Slytherin. Scorpius tersenyum pada Rose sambil mencubit dagunya sedikit.

"Oh ya? Spekulasi apa yang muncul dari pembicaraan kalian?"

"Aku juga ingin sekali mendengarnya, tapi bagaimana kalau kalian berdua mulai memusatkan perhatian pada pelajaran sekarang ini?" Suara Professor Teddy Lupin, guru kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam terdengar dari belakang. Dan kedua remaja itu pun terdiam seketika.

--

Rose, Al, dan Scorpius tetap tinggal di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Ketiganya duduk di meja terdepan sambil menatap Teddy yang tengah mondar-mandir sambil menyilangkan tangan di hadapan mereka. Ia nampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Teddy? Kurasa hal ini sekarang tengah menjadi pembicaraan hangat di seantero sekolah." tanya Al sambil mengayunkan kakinya tak sabar. Rose melirik sepupunya dengan pandangan mencela "_Professor Lupin_, Al, kita di Hogwarts sekarang!" Teddy hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ah, begini saja. Sabtu besok kita ada waktu kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, bagaimana jika kita ajak dia makan siang sama-sama di The Three Broomsticks? Dengan begitu kita bisa lebih mengenal dia lebih dekat. Biar bagaimanapun jika dia seorang Malfoy, maka ia adalah bagian dari keluarga kita juga, bukan?" putus Teddy. Ketiga remaja di depannya saling berpandangan, sebelum mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, adakah informasi lain yang kau ketahui tentang dia? Kau kan pengajar disini." tanya Scorpius. Teddy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, sepanjang yang kutahu dari pembicaraan Professor Longbottom dan Professor Shacklebolt, ia adalah siswa pindahan dari Sekolah Sihir Durmstrang di Bulgaria. Usianya delapan belas tahun, di Durmstrang konon masa pendidikannya sudah selesai, tapi karena di Inggris Raya ia masih usia sekolah, maka ia masuk Hogwarts untuk menjalani tahun ketujuh."

Rose memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis mata sedikit berkerut. "Professor, tidak sembarangan anak penyihir bisa masuk Hogwarts. Biasanya orangtuanya adalah siswa Hogwarts juga, atau jika ada seorang anak penyihir yang pantas masuk Hogwarts lahir, namanya otomatis tercatat di perkamen yang ada di kantor kepala sekolah, dan saat usianya sebelas tahun, maka anak yang bersangkutan akan dikirimi surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah…" Rose berhenti sejenak, mata ketiga laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu kini semua tertuju pada dirinya.

"Maksudku, jika ia bisa masuk Hogwarts, itu berarti sebelumnya ia tercatat secara resmi sebagai calon murid disini saat ia lahir dulu, tetapi mungkin karena satu dan lain hal, ia malah masuk ke Durmstrang. Mungkin orangtuanya pindah keluar negeri, atau semacam itu. Berarti pada dasarnya ia orang Inggris dan lahir di negara ini." Lanjut Rose. Scorpius menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Teddy.

"Ah, bisakah kita melihat perkamen yang disebutkan Rose? Dengan begitu siapa tahu kita bisa menelusuri silsilahnya, maksudku, siapa orang tuanya dan dari Malfoy yang mana garis keturunannya?" tanya Scorpius dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Teddy.

"Sori Score, tapi itu tak bisa dilakukan." Ujar Teddy sambil menggelengkan kepala. Pundak Scorpius langsung jatuh lemas seketika. Teddy melanjutkan "Hanya Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts atau wakilnya yang bisa mengakses informasi sepenting itu. Lagipula, Shacklebolt tak akan mau menerima alasan konyol seperti itu untuk memperbolehkan kita melihat dokumennya."

Al meloncat turun dari meja yang ia duduki, "yah, jika memang begitu berarti ada dua cara lagi yang bisa dilakukan." Scorpius menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, Al mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit; "yang pertama, kita bisa menunggu hingga akhir minggu untuk menanyai si Malfoy yang satu lagi ini, dan yang kedua kau bisa bertanya langsung pada orangtuamu, Score." Sambung Al. Scorpius manggut-manggut.

"Benar juga, akan kutulis surat pada Dad malam ini."

--

"Score, Al, kapan seleksi tim Quidditch asrama Slytherin akan diadakan?" tanya James saat berpapasan dengan kedua anak laki-laki Slytherin itu di lorong menuju Aula Besar. Al mengangkat alisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Masih dua hari lagi, kami dapat jadwal penggunaan lapangan hari Kamis sore. Kau sendiri? Sudah mendapatkan nama-nama baru untuk tim Gryffindor tahun ini?" James hanya menyeringai jahil mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Tentu saja, ujian seleksi kami masih besok sore tapi aku sudah mengantongi nama beberapa kandidat yang bagus. Termasuk Lily, sepertinya ia akan lolos seleksi sebagai Chaser besok." James menjentikkan jarinya. Ia kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor tahun ini, tepatnya; tahun ketiga ia menjadi kapten tim. Sejak ia kelas empat, ia sudah menjabat kapten selama dua tahun berturut-turut, merangkap sebagai Seeker tim sejak kelas satu.

Al mendengus mendengar jawaban kakaknya, "wow hebat sekali, alangkah bangganya Mum jika ia mendengar putrinya sudah bermain sebagai Chaser di kelas tiga…" Scorpius menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Sayangnya James melihatnya.

"Tertawalah kalian sebelum kalah dengan telak dari kami, kau tahu Al, Lily menerima latihan terbang khusus dari Mum sepanjang liburan musim panas kemarin, lain denganmu yang menghabiskan liburan entah dimana." Jawab James jumawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ia dilatih oleh Mum yang merupakan mantan pemain timnas Quidditch Inggris Raya, kujamin ia tak bisa diremehkan." Mata hijau emerald Albus membelalak.

"Aku tak pernah tahu soal itu…" Scorpius melirik sahabatnya dan berdeham sebelum kedua Potter muda di hadapannya mulai berdebat. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat mereka.

"Ah, sudahlah, kalian tahu, sekarang ini seleksi tim Quidditch Ravenclaw tengah berlangsung, kurasa tak ada salahnya kita menonton, siapa tahu kita dapat bocoran mengenai kekuatan tim baru Ravenclaw, aku ingin lihat, tahun ini siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Cherry Chang-Coeters untuk dijadikan anggota tim." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan gestur mengajak kedua Potter untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke lapangan Quidditch.

--

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertiga sudah duduk manis di kursi penonton tertinggi di lapangan Quidditch Hogwarts. Tak jauh dari mereka terdapat beberapa gerombol anak Hufflepuff, beberapa anggota tim Quidditch yang lain, dan beberapa anak Ravenclaw maupun anak-anak lain yang sekedar hendak menonton.

James menggunakan teropong untuk melihat lebih jelas antrean anak-anak peserta seleksi yang berbaris rapi berdasarkan posisi yang diminati di hadapan Cherry Chang-Coeters; kapten tim Ravenclaw; yang kini tengah memegang perkamen sambil memanggil nama-nama untuk ikut serta dalam uji coba pertama.

"Hey, lihat, bukankah itu si Leonidas Malfoy?" seru James sambil menunjuk ke salah satu barisan. Scorpius merebut teropong yang dipegang James untuk melihat arah yang ditunjuk si Potter tertua. Sementara Al mencoba peruntungannya dengan melingkarkan jari-jari tangannya di depan mata membentuk teropong; siapa tahu bisa berfungsi layaknya teropong betulan.

Benar saja, Leonidas Malfoy ada di antara mereka. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya membuat dirinya terlihat mencolok di antara anak-anak yang lain. Ia berdiri di antara barisan anak-anak yang berminat menjadi Seeker. Ia melangkah maju ke depan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Cherry Chang-Coeters, mereka terlihat berbicara sebentar, lalu Cherry berjalan menuju kotak set bola Quidditch yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Gadis berwajah oriental itu nampak mengambil salah satu bola yang tak salah lagi merupakan Golden Snitch. Setelah itu kedua remaja tingkat akhir Ravenclaw itu memegang erat-erat sapu mereka.

"Whoa, menurutmu apa yang hendak mereka lakukan?" tanya Al sambil menyikut James.

"Yah, Seeker tim Ravenclaw selama ini dijabat oleh si Chang-Coeters. Menurutku mereka hendak berduel menangkap Snitch. Cherry Chang-Coeters sudah menjadi Seeker Ravenclaw sejak ia berada di kelas dua, ia takkan mau memberikan posisi itu dengan mudah begitu saja pada anak baru." jelas James berspekulasi. Tapi perkataan James memang cukup beralasan. Ia dan Chang-Coeters sudah bersaing sebagai Seeker terbaik Hogwarts sejak kecil. Dan keduanya kini sama-sama Kapten. Al pernah bersumpah bahwa ia melihat ada tegangan listrik terpancar setiap kali keduanya bertemu di lapangan untuk bertanding Quidditch, dan saat kedua Kapten bersalaman di awal pertandingan, jabat tangan mereka lebih terlihat seperti adu meremukkan tulang.

Scorpius tidak berkomentar. Ia sibuk memutar-mutar fokus lensa teropongnya untuk mendapatkan penglihatan lebih jelas mengenai Leonidas dan Cherry yang kini tengah berjalan bersama-sama menuju tengah lapangan. Scorpius mengarahkan teropongnya ke gagang sapu yang dipegang oleh Leonidas.

Sapu balap yang bagus, terbuat dari kayu kuat ringan kualitas terbaik, sadelnya terbuat dari lapisan kulit kelas satu, dan setiap ranting sapunya diruncingkan dengan teknologi terbaru. Pada gagangnya yang dipelitur berkilat, Scorpius bisa membaca tulisan Galena 89. Tak salah lagi itu adalah sapu balap produksi asli Bulgaria, Scorpius pernah melihatnya di terbitan terbaru majalah 'Sapu Yang Mana'. Galena 89 adalah sapu balap mutakhir bermutu tinggi unggulan yang kini menjadi salah satu komoditas ekspor dari Bulgaria. Bisa dibilang setara kemampuannya atau mungkin sedikit lebih; dengan sapu Illusion II yang kini dipakai oleh dirinya sendiri, James dan Al; sapu balap khusus professional. Mereka sangat bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang pernah sama-sama membela tim nasional Inggris sehingga sejak kecil mereka dilengkapi peralatan terbaik.

Dan Scorpius juga tahu, sapu balap professional bukanlah konsumsi anak sekolahan biasa. Selain harganya yang selangit, sapu sekelas itu memerlukan keahlian kontrol yang tinggi dan kemampuan terbang yang terlatih. Scorpius kini merasa bulu kuduknya mulai merinding. Diliriknya kedua Potter disampingnya. Mereka berdua sepertinya juga sudah menyadari bahwa kemampuan permainan Quidditch dari Leonidas Malfoy bukanlah tipe yang bisa diremehkan. Kedua Potter muda nampak tegang di tempat duduk mereka.

Scorpius menahan nafas saat jemari Cherry Chang-Coeters melepaskan Golden Snitch ke udara. Kedua kandidat Seeker Ravenclaw saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum, sebelum menjejakkan kaki mereka kuat-kuat untuk melesat mengangkasa.

James bersiul kagum saat mengikuti pergerakan kedua Seeker. Dalam sekejap mata mereka berdua sudah terbang setinggi sedikitnya lima puluh meter di atas permukaan tanah. Keduanya terbang berputar di udara sebentar untuk memantau keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya mata Leonidas Malfoy terpaku ke satu arah dan ia mulai mengarahkan sapu terbangnya ke sana.

"Sepertinya ia sudah melihat Snitchnya!" seru Al, ia menjulurkan lehernya sejauh mungkin untuk mencoba mengikuti pergerakan Leonidas, sementara James dengan ketangkasan pandangan seorang Seeker; tak memiliki kesulitan sama sekali melihat arah terbang Leonidas. Cherry serta merta mengikuti arah terbang Leonidas. Rupanya ia memutuskan untuk memercayai penglihatan Leonidas.

Scorpius memutar fokus teropongnya sampai maksimum. Kedua Seeker terbang meliuk-liuk dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi hingga keduanya lebih terlihat bagai kelebatan biru muda yang berseliweran di antara tiang-tiang stadion Quidditch. Leonidas jago terbang. Scorpius harus mengakui bahwa ia pantas memakai sapu balap professional. Sapu Galena 89 yang ia gunakan nampak tak ubahnya seperti perpanjangan tubuhnya sendiri, pertanda ia memiliki teknik terbang tingkat tinggi.

James berdecak dengan nada mencela sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku stadion. Ia menyilangkan tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepala jerih. Al menatap kakaknya dengan wajah bingung. James mengangkat alisnya.

"Cherry tak bisa bersaing dengan Malfoy _yang itu_. Perbedaan kemampuan mereka terlalu jauh." Ujarnya pendek. Al merebut teropong dari tangan Scorpius. "Apa maksudmu James?" tanyanya bingung sambil mencari-cari fokus terbaik lewat teropongnya. Scorpius memandang James. Ia bisa mengerti arti perkataan James mengenai perbedaan kemampuan.

"Kau bisa lihat Al? Cherry memaksakan diri untuk menyamai kecepatan terbang Malfoy _yang itu_…" Scorpius merasa ia hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Aneh rasanya menyebut nama keluarga sendiri tapi dimaksudkan untuk orang lain yang sama sekali asing, "Cherry Chang-Coeters memang pandai terbang, tapi masih kalah dalam teknik penguasaan kontrol sapu, di kecepatan setinggi itu ia sudah setengah mati hanya untuk menyamai si Malfoy _yang itu_. Cherry sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk menyusul dan mengungguli lawannya, apalagi meraih Snitch saat matanya bahkan sudah sulit untuk dibuka…" terang Scorpius. Al mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Waw, mudah-mudahan Cherry tidak serta merta memberikan jabatan Seekernya begitu saja, kita semua berada dalam posisi sulit jika Ravenclaw memiliki orang seperti Malfoy _yang itu_ sebagai Seeker." ujarnya polos. Scorpius dan James melirik Al dengan pandangan keki.

"Kau pikir kenapa kami sejak tadi pasang muka cemas?" semprot James sambil menyodok perut adiknya gemas. Scorpius hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adu kejar-kejaran Cherry dan Leonidas.

Leonidas memutar sapunya dan tiba-tiba terbang menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tangan kanannya terjulur lurus ke depan, lengan jubah Quidditchnya berkibar kencang karena tekanan angin yang begitu tinggi. Cherry serta merta mengikutinya menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi. James bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak menuju pagar pinggiran besi pembatas kursi stadion. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tak mungkin… masa iya dia mau menggunakan taktik Wronski Feint dari jarak dua ratus kaki dari permukaan tanah dan dengan kecepatan setinggi itu? Tubuh Cherry bisa hancur menghantam bumi!" serunya panik. Scorpius ikut berdiri di samping James.

James benar. Scorpius bisa mengenali ciri-ciri taktik Wronski Feint yang tengah dilancarkan oleh Leonidas. Meluncur menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi, untuk mengecoh Seeker lawan, dan membelokkan arah saat sudah mendekati tanah dengan tujuan supaya lawan menghantam tanah. Jika benar itu gerakan Wronski Feint, maka dengan kecepatan setinggi itu hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan Cherry dari benturan keras dengan lapangan. Mau tak mau Scorpius juga sedikit merasa khawatir.

Tapi Leonidas membelokkan arah sapunya pada ketinggian sedikitnya lima belas meter di atas permukaan tanah. Scorpius bisa mendengar James menarik napas lega. Cherry tak akan mengalami kesulitan berbelok dengan jarak aman setinggi itu. Tapi berikutnya alis James berkerut. Scorpius kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke udara dimana Leonidas sudah menghentikan sapunya dan tersenyum pada Cherry, yang memasang tampang lelah sekaligus gusar.

"Hah… nampaknya tahun ini aku harus lebih keras berlatih…" gerutu James sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia menaikkan kakinya sehingga bertengger di sandaran bangku stadion yang terletak di depannya. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menekuk wajahnya. Scorpius dan Al langsung menyadari apa yang menyebabkan reaksi James yang demikian.

Leonidas Malfoy terlihat meraih ke dalam lengan jubah Quidditchnya dan mengeluarkan bola Golden Snitch yang sayapnya terkulai lemas. Ia menggunakan teknik Plumpton Pass untuk menyisipkan Snitch ke dalam lengan jubahnya. Dan Leonidas menggabungkannya dengan teknik Wronski Feint secara brilian.

"Bloody hell, siapapun yang melatih dia bermain pastilah pemain Quidditch pro…" rutuk James lagi. Scorpius bisa mengerti kekhawatiran James. Dengan kalahnya Cherry, maka besar kemungkinan posisi Seeker Ravenclaw tahun ini akan dipegang oleh Leonidas Malfoy. Itu berarti James harus menghadapi ancaman lawan baru yang lebih berat.

Scorpius dan Al tidak begitu khawatir seperti James. Keduanya memang anggota tim inti Slytherin, meski mereka berdua bermain bukan sebagai Seeker. Al adalah Beater dan Scorpius sendiri bermain sebagai Keeper. Tapi keduanya jelas akan memastikan informasi mengenai pengamatan ini tersampaikan kepada Seeker tim Slytherin.

"Setidaknya dia ia memiliki salah satu kualitas yang wajib dimiliki keluarga Malfoy," Scorpius menjatuhkan diri di samping tempat duduk James. "Dia jago Quidditch, tapi permainannya membuatku mau tak mau berpikir bahwa dia pernah dilatih oleh pemain professional, dan kau lihat sapu Galena 89-nya? Bahkan aku belum berani menanyakan berapa harganya…" James melirik Scorpius.

"Aneh juga sih jika ada anggota keluarga Malfoy yang tak berani bertanya harga karena kau tahu setiap Malfoy bisa membeli segalanya," James tertawa, "tapi memang, aku tahu Galena 89 bukan sapu sembarangan yang bisa dimiliki oleh anak sekolahan, tapi bukan berarti anak sekolahan tak bisa memilikinya kan? Ayahku dulu memiliki sapu standar nasional timnas saat ia duduk di kelas tiga."

"Oi, tutup dulu mulut kalian, ia kemari tuh." Terdengar suara Al menimpali dan ketiganya terdiam seketika.

Leonidas Malfoy terbang santai mendekati bagian kursi stadion tempat ketiganya duduk. Ia melompat ringan dari sapunya dan mendarat mulus tepat di depan mereka bertiga.

"Hai, boleh ikut bergabung?" tanyanya ramah. Al mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman Leonidas.

"Tentu saja, hey, permainanmu tadi sangat brilian! Gabungan taktik Wronski Feint yang disambung Plumpton Pass…" dan keduanya lantas larut dalam percakapan teknis mengenai duel menangkap Snitch yang baru saja berlangsung. James dan Scorpius saling berpandangan. Al yang polos memang sangat mudah berteman, kalau tak bisa dibilang terlalu mudah percaya pada orang. Tapi saat ini Al sangat berguna untuk mengulur waktu sampai James dan Scorpius bisa mengumpulkan bahan pembicaraan agar tak canggung.

Leonidas tertawa kecil. Scorpius bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas dari jarak dekat. Menakjubkan. Ia bagai melihat dirinya sendiri dalam versi tiga atau empat tahun ke depan. Leonidas memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang memang menandakan dia seorang Malfoy. Wajah yang tampan, kulit yang putih pucat, rambut pirang, dagu runcing… kecuali satu hal yang sama sekali tidak mirip Scorpius. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat. Semua Malfoy bermata biru gelap.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Leonidas Malfoy, panggil saja Leon,"

"Aa, namaku Albus Potter, ini kakakku James Potter dan… eh, kau sudah kenal Scorpius Malfoy? Maksudku… kalian satu keluarga kan?" tanya Al sambil menunjuk Scorpius dengan sedikit ragu. Ia melirik Scorpius yang sudah mulai memasang tampang kelabakan. Mereka sama sekali tak siap dengan pembicaraan ini. Tapi wajah Leonidas langsung terlihat cerah. Ia maju cepat kedepan menuju Scorpius.

Detik berikutnya Leonidas mencium pipi Scorpius.

Dan kedua Potter didepan mereka saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

--

"O…oi… apa yang kau lakukan?!!" secara refleks Scorpius melompat ke belakang, sayangnya ia tersandung sandaran kursi dan jatuh terduduk. Leonidas tertawa sambil memegang kedua pundak Scorpius erat-erat.

"Ahaha, tak apa, aku hanya merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau Scorpius Malfoy, berarti kau adikku, ah ya, nama tengahku Orpheus, jadi Leonidas Orpheus, ah, sudah kuduga kau orangnya, hanya kau yang kemarin menjawab saat nama Malfoy dipanggil Professor Longbottom, ka…"

"Whoa! Satu persatu, _pal_! Kau lihat dia agak kebingungan…" James merasa perlu untuk menengahi. Ditepuknya pundak Leonidas untuk sedikit menahannya membombardir Scorpius yang sudah benar-benar pucat pasi. Butiran keringat mengaliri dahinya dan Al bisa melihat dengan jelas dari rambut leher Scorpius bahwa ia tengah merinding hebat. Leonidas buru-buru melepaskan cengkeramannya di pundak Scorpius.

"Oops, maaf, kurasa aku terlalu kelewat bersemangat…" ujarnya dengan nada minta maaf. "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu…" ia kembali tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. James menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk berbicara saat Cherry Chang-Coeters terbang mendatangi mereka.

"Sori _boys_, tapi aku membutuhkan dia untuk membicarakan strategi tim," Cherry tersenyum pada mereka bertiga. Matanya yang sipit nampak seolah tertutup membentuk bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum. Sebagai seorang gadis, ia cukup cantik, dan sebagai seorang atlet, dia pemain Quidditch yang hebat, diwarisinya dari ibunya yang konon dulu juga bermain sebagai Seeker Ravenclaw. Leonidas tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya berpamitan, ia meraih Galena 89-nya siap untuk terbang saat Al tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Aah, kau… ada waktu kosong Sabtu besok di hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?" tanyanya. Leonidas menatap bingung. Cherry menutup mulutnya seolah menahan tawa.

James menyikut adiknya, "Tolol, kau seperti tengah mengajak kencan!" semprotnya. James lantas beralih ke Leonidas. "Ah, kami hendak berkumpul untuk makan siang, mungkin kau bisa bergabung dengan kami?" Leonidas mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti, nanti beritahukan padaku tempat dan jamnya ya," ia lantas melesat turun ke tengah lapangan untuk berkumpul dengan anggota baru tim inti Ravenclaw yang sudah terpilih.

Cherry Chang-Coeters kini beradu pandang dengan James. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian salah satu sudut bibir Cherry membentuk senyuman penuh kemenangan, ia berujar; "Tahun ini Piala Asrama akan kembali menjadi milik kami."

--

Scorpius mencoret-coret perkamennya gusar saat tiba waktunya makan malam di meja panjang Aula Besar, di hadapannya dua anak laki-laki Potter duduk berderet rapi sambil mengunyah gratin tuna yang jadi salah satu menu hari ini. Al menatap malas pada sahabatnya yang masih berkutat dengan surat yang hendak ditulisnya.

"Ayolah Score, memangnya apa yang hendak kau katakan pada ayahmu sih?" Scorpius melirik Al. Ia meletakkan pena bulunya yang mewah dengan setengah putus asa.

"Banyak sekali, aku benar-benar ingin tahu dari trah Malfoy mana si Leonidas itu berasal, dan kenapa aku tak pernah tahu keberadaan dia sementara dia mengenalku, dan kenapa dia tidak tinggal di Malfoy Manor seperti halnya seluruh keluarga Malfoy lain, dan… menurutmu haruskah kuceritakan bahwa ia _menciumku_ saat kami pertama kali berbicara tadi?" James memasang tampang jijik.

"_Yea right_, Daddy akan sangat senang sekali membaca curahan hati anaknya soal itu…"

Scorpius mendengus, bagaimanapun kalimat itu memang terdengar lucu. Ia akhirnya menulis beberapa kata dan langsung mengikatkannya di kaki burung hantu elang miliknya yang memang sudah sejak awal menanti sabar di meja sebelah Scorpius. Tentunya ia sudah disuguhi beberapa lembar daging asap oleh sang majikan.

"Jadi apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Al sambil menyuapkan sepotong pai daging cincang ke mulutnya. Scorpius meraih piringnya sendiri dan mulai mengisinya dengan makanan sebelum menjawab sahabatnya; "tak banyak, kubilang ada anak pindahan bernama Malfoy juga, itu saja."

"Dan setelah setengah jam kau hanya bisa menulis itu? Brilian…" ledek Al.

--

Scorpius dan Al baru saja hendak memasuki pintu ruang bawah tanah menuju Asrama Slytherin saat burung hantu elang Scorpius kembali membawakan balasan surat dari ayah Scorpius. Al menatap takjub saat Scorpius melepas kembali burung elangnya untuk tidur di kandang burung hantu Hogwarts.

"_Whoa_, cepat sekali…" Al merapat ke sisi Scorpius yang sudah mulai melepas gulungan perkamen berstempel huruf M besar-nya.

"Lho?" keduanya saling bertatapan dengan bingung saat membaca tulisan ayah Scorpius yang benar-benar pendek.

_**Son,**_

_**Jangan percaya apapun yang ia katakan sebelum kami berdua bertemu.**_

_**D.M **_

**-- tbc --**

**Note:** Next chapter release: at my birthday ^^ or... setelah review ke 23 (oke, itu tanggal ultah gw).

Cherry Chang-Coeters is mine, ceritanya dia anak dari Cho Chang dan 'a man named Coeters'. Sebenernya diambil dari nama grup musik The Changcuters…  
Tampang Leonidas Malfoy bisa dilihat di deviantart gw. Alamatnya cari di profile. Gw berusaha bikin secakep yang gw bisa XD XD XD

Hayoh, yang udah baca sampe sini klik tombol review.


	3. Ayah Yang Sama

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot and everything else you won't find at the books or movies. No money made here.**

* * *

Rose memutar-mutar lembaran perkamen yang diperlihatkan Scorpius padanya. Di sekitar mereka terdapat Hugo, dan tiga bersaudara Potter yang juga memperhatikan Rose dengan takzim. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu Rose akhirnya menyerah.

"Tak ada kode dan pesan tersembunyi ataupun sihir tertentu di perkamen ini. Surat dari ayahmu benar-benar murni hanya satu kalimat ini." Ujar Rose sambil menyerahkan gulungan perkamen yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Scorpius, yang langsung menggulungnya kembali dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau yakin?" tanya James sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia melempar pandangan pada Scorpius yang mengedikkan bahu seolah berkata 'ya sudah kalau begitu'. Rose melirik sadis pada sepupunya. Ia tak suka jika kredibilitasnya diragukan. Al yang melihat gelagat kurang baik langsung buru-buru menengahi.

"Yaa, itu berarti sebaiknya kita santai saja dulu sebelum ayah Score dan si Malfoy satu lagi ini bertemu. Si Malfoy ini mengatakan bahwa Score adalah adiknya, berarti memang pasti ada hubungan darah, entah dari sebelah mana…" kata-kata Al terputus saat ia melihat wajah Scorpius yang bertekuk. Sepertinya ia tengah berpikir keras, Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan kepada keluarga Potter-Weasley yang duduk dalam posisi melingkar di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu apa aku sebenarnya anak kedua?"

Kelima Potter-Weasley di hadapannya terdiam. James memijit-mijit dahinya. Rose meremas tangan Scorpius lembut dengan tatapan simpatik.

"Menurutku itu tidak mungkin, orangtuamu menikah dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan orangtua kami, bisa dicek dengan mudah dan dokumentasi yang tersedia sangat banyak. Saat kelahiranmu diumumkan dengan konferensi pers oleh keluarga Malfoy, dimana kakekmu, Lucius Malfoy sendiri yang turun langsung untuk berbicara." Scorpius menatap sayang pada Rose; yang melanjutkan "Si Leonidas Malfoy ini kemungkinan berasal dari garis keturunan yang lebih jauh dari yang kita pernah tahu, bisa saja ia cucu dari saudara kakek buyutmu…"

Hugo mendeham jengah. Rose melirik sebal pada adiknya sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada forum kecil mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita tak perlu menghabiskan energi dengan mengira-ngira dan berspekulasi. Seperti kata ayah Scorpius, menurutku kita harus menunggu mereka berdua bertemu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengundang Leonidas Malfoy ke acara makan siang di Hogsmeade akhir minggu ini… eee… apakah kira-kira ayahmu akan menjadwalkan diri bertemu dengan Leonidas Malfoy dalam waktu dekat?" tanya Rose pada Scorpius yang mendadak kelabakan.

"Err… itu dia… aku tak tahu…"

--

Mereka tak lagi mempermasalahkan surat ayah Scorpius, hingga dua hari kemudian lorong-lorong Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts terdengar gaduh karena dua orang anak laki-laki kelas lima Slytherin terlihat sedang setengah berlari terburu-buru.

"Oi! Percepat sedikit langkahmu!" seru Scorpius gusar sambil menambah kecepatan jalannya. Di belakangnya Al terlihat sedikit kelabakan mengikuti irama langkah kaki sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda kepanikan. Scorpius menggenggam sebuah burung bangau kertas yang sudah kisut karena dicengkeram dengan tenaga berlebihan. Al menggelengkan kepalanya.

Burung bangau itu dikirim oleh Lily, mereka biasa menggunakan burung atau pesawat kertas untuk saling berkiriman pesan di dalam lingkungan Hogwarts. Dan kali ini pesan yang tertulis di bangau kertas itu telah membuat Scorpius panik. Yah, tepatnya Al sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Tegang.

Pesan Lily hanya bertuliskan dua kalimat pendek:

_Rose dan Hugo jadi aneh setelah bertemu Leonidas Malfoy.  
__Selasar timur Hogwarts dekat Rumah Kaca nomor 3._

--

Scorpius meloncati tangga batu dua-dua untuk mencapai selasar timur Hogwarts. Di belakangnya Al mengikuti dengan kecepatan sama. Tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai tempat yang diberitahu Lily.

"Lihat, sepertinya mereka disana!" seru Al sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana kakaknya James sudah berada disitu terlebih dahulu. Ia terlihat menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil menggelengkan kepala. Scorpius berlari cepat menuju keempat Potter-Weasley yang sudah lebih dulu berkumpul disitu.

Rose dan Hugo nampak berdiri mematung bersisian di tempat. Pandangan mata mereka berdua kosong dan bibir mereka nampak sedikit bergetar. Lily nampak sedang berbicara pada James yang kini sudah mulai memijit-mijit kepala.

"Rose!" teriak Scorpius panik. Diraihnya kedua pundak Rose dan diguncangnya sedikit. "Rose! Kau kenapa? Kutukan apa yang dikenakan padamu?!" mata Rose perlahan kembali fokus dan ia menatap Scorpius. Tapi ia tak berbicara sama sekali atau bergerak sedikitpun. James menepuk pundak Scorpius.

"Santai sajalah, mereka tak apa-apa…" Scorpius mengerutkan alisnya, ia beralih pada Hugo, dicobanya melambaikan tangan di hadapan wajah Hugo untuk mengetes fokusnya.

"Apa maksudmu James? Kau lihat mereka seperti shock berat begini, apakah dikenai Mantra Immorbilus atau Kutukan Kejut?" tanya Scorpius gusar, ia menekan-nekan dahi Hugo untuk memastikan darah masih mengalir ke otaknya. "Kau tahu kemana Leonidas Malfoy pergi? Akan kubuat perhitungan sekarang ju…"

"Oi!" kata-kata Scorpius terhenti dengan mendaratnya Peta Perampok yang sejak awal dipegang James; di dahinya. Sang Potter tertua berkacak pinggang, "sudah kubilang mereka tak apa-apa! Keduanya hanya bereaksi layaknya _ayah_ mereka saat berurusan dengan sesuatu yang membuat jengah!" James beralih pada Lily, yang sudah mulai cengar-cengir. "kau juga berlebihan sih… Score belum tahu soal ini!" omelnya pada Lily.

Al menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh Score, kami lupa memberitahumu… saat merasa jengah atau malu, mereka berdua pasti akan tiba-tiba mematung di tempat. Paman Ron, ayah mereka, memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Konon dulu saat Bibi Fleur mencium pipinya, ia mematung untuk beberapa saat lamanya…" jelas Al. Scorpius mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Lalu mulai manggut-manggut.

"Kebiasaan yang aneh… benar juga, pantas dulu Rose membeku selama beberapa menit saat pertama kali kucium, kupikir karena ciumanku benar-benar dahsyat…" gumam Scorpius pelan. James menyeringai jahil, "kapan itu?" Al menyikut kakaknya gemas.

"Kalian ini, itu tak penting! Yang harus ditanyakan itu apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh Leonidas Malfoy pada mereka berdua hingga memancing keluarnya reaksi yang seperti ini?" James dan Scorpius mendadak merasa diberitahu sesuatu.

"Tumben otakmu jalan Al, nah Lily, bisakah kau menceritakan pada kami? Kau ada disini bersama mereka saat kejadian berlangsung kan?" tanya James pada adik bungsunya. Lily terkikik sedikit sebelum akhirnya bercerita.

"Bukan hal penting sebenarnya, Leonidas Malfoy hanya menyapa kami dan memperkenalkan diri, tapi saat ia tahu bahwa Rose dan Hugo adalah anak-anak Weasley, ia mencium pipi mereka berdua sambil berbisik; '_adik-adikku…'_"

--

Scorpius dan kelima Potter-Weasley kini berkumpul di kantor guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Pandangan mereka berenam tertuju pada Teddy Lupin yang nampak sedang berpikir keras sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, sementara sang istri, Victoire Lupin, nampak mondar mandir sambil mengeluarkan stok kue-kue untuk dihidangkan pada para adik sepupunya.

Mereka memakan Bolu Kuali yang disuguhkan Victoire sambil diam-diaman, sampai pada akhirnya Teddy mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada tiga Potter bersaudara.

"Lily, apa dia menciummu juga tadi?" Sang gadis termuda Potter menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap mengunyah bolunya. Teddy bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan hilir mudik di sekitar mejanya.

"Leonidas Malfoy mencium Scorpius dan mengatakan bahwa Score adalah adiknya, aku bisa mengerti itu karena mereka berdua sama-sama Malfoy, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Rose dan Hugo?" Teddy mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jika ditelusuri baik-baik, kita yang berada di ruangan ini memang bersaudara bukan?" James angkat bicara. "Teddy, kau bisa dibilang kakak kami karena ayahku adalah walimu, kau dan Score bersaudara karena sama-sama keturunan Black, dan kau menikah dengan Victoire yang sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Weasley…" Teddy mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Benar juga, jika ditilik dari pernikahanku dengan Victoire, bisa dibilang kalian dari keluarga Weasley jadi memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy lewat kami yang memiliki darah Black, meski amat sangat jauh sekali" Teddy menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan bisa dibilang agak dekat juga karena nenek kalian Molly Weasley berasal dari keluarga Prewett yang masih ada hubungan dengan keluarga Black…tapi jika benar begitu seharusnya ia mencium kalian bertiga juga karena meskipun bernama belakang Potter, ibu kalian adalah seorang Weasley…argh!" kini Teddy mulai menarik-narik rambutnya yang sudah mulai berubah warna dari cokelat ke pink, "urusan silsilah ini benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Scorpius menyilangkan tangannya, "tapi si Leonidas Malfoy ini belum tentu berasal dari garis keturunan Black juga… seperti yang kita tahu, hanya tiga orang yang masih memiliki darah keluarga Black di keluarga Malfoy sekarang, yaitu nenekku Narcissa, ayahku, dan aku sendiri…" semua mata memandang pada Scorpius. "tak ada lagi yang memiliki hubungan dengan Black-Weasley selain kami bertiga, sementara aku dan ayahku anak tunggal, jadi Leonidas Malfoy ini murni orang luar bagi kalian…" terdengar suara gumaman membenarkan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Sebenarnya ada satu dugaan lagi… tapi aku tak yakin…" terdengar suara lirih Victoire dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sang nyonya Lupin muda. Ekspresi Teddy mengeras. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mencegah sang istri berbicara lebih jauh. Victoire menangkap pesannya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Scorpius mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penyihir yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia juga tahu pasti mengenai dugaan Victoire. Dan semua juga pasti berpikiran sama, tapi mereka menutup mulut rapat-rapat karena tidak enak pada dirinya. Scorpius menghela napas, "Yah, tak apa jika kalian berpikiran begitu, karena kemarin memang hal itu bahkan terlintas di kepalaku…" Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya, "bahwa mungkin saja aku ini adalah anak _kedua_ dari Draco Malfoy."

--

Hari Sabtu akhirnya tiba. Scorpius mondar-mandir mengitari tempat tidurnya di asrama Slytherin. Al menatap sahabatnya malas. Ia mengerti bahwa Scorpius tegang. Dalam beberapa jam mereka semua akan duduk bersama Leonidas Malfoy di The Three Broomsticks. Mereka sepakat untuk berhenti berspekulasi sampai mendapatkan keterangan langsung dari Leonidas Malfoy. Mereka sudah menyiapkan deretan pertanyaan untuk Leonidas. Dari garis Malfoy mana ia berasal, bagaimana ia bisa berada di Bulgaria dan alasan ia kembali ke Inggris dan bersekolah di Hogwarts padahal pendidikannya harusnya sudah selesai.

Tapi bagi Scorpius, masih ada satu lagi pertanyaan yang memberati hatinya.

Kenapa ayahnya melarang untuk memercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Leonidas?

--

"Oh tenanglah Score… kau seperti hendak pergi kencan pertama, tahu…" goda James saat Scorpius dan Al menemui mereka di gerbang besar Hogwarts. Lily, Hugo, dan Rose sudah pergi lebih dahulu sejak pagi karena ada beberapa keperluan sekolah yang hendak dibeli Rose. Scorpius melengos.

"Huh, bahkan kencan pertamaku tidak seribet ini, yang kulakukan hanya membeli setengah kilo cokelat terbaik keluaran Honeydukes, membeli sebuket bunga Casablanca Skotlandia, terakhir mengajak Rose ke Kamar Kebutuhan dan disitu kami…" Al buru-buru membekap mulut Scorpius.

"Baiklah _pal_, kami tak perlu tahu lebih detil dari itu… sekarang ayo kita jalan…" sergahnya. Seringai James sudah terbentang dari telinga ke telinga. Al kenal tabiat kakaknya, satu kata lagi keluar dari mulut Scorpius, Rose akan menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan James, dan Al tak mau terjadi peperangan lagi di antara keduanya. Terakhir kali Rose dan James saling adu lempar kutukan di rumah kakek Weasley musim panas kemarin, garasi mobil di belakang The Burrow terbakar habis dan tongkat mereka berdua disita nenek Molly sampai akhir bulan.

Ketiganya berjalan santai bersisian hingga mencapai gerbang Hogsmeade. Masih ada waktu beberapa lama hingga tiba saat makan siang karenanya mereka langsung menuju ke Toko Lelucon Sihir Zonko, dimana mereka bertemu Hugo dan Lily yang sedang memenuhi kantong dengan beberapa kantong kembang api Fillibuster.

Scorpius menjemput Rose di Dervish and Banges. Sang gadis berambut merah itu nampak sedang memeluk sebuah kantong besar berisi buku-buku yang baru ia beli, stok pena bulu, botol tinta baru, dan gulungan-gulungan perkamen. Scorpius mengecilkan barang belanjaan Rose dan memasukkannya ke saku jubahnya. Ia lantas menggandeng tangan sang pacar dan mengajaknya menuju The Three Broomsticks tempat yang lain sudah menunggu.

Mereka baru saja hendak melangkah saat tiba-tiba keduanya dikagetkan oleh suara parau yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

--

"OOooOOohhh, anak-anak… kalian tidak boleh melanjutkan hubungan kaliaaaannn…."

Scorpius terloncat kaget sambil berbalik ke belakang, secara otomatis melindungi Rose dari apapun yang mengancam mereka. Dan keduanya menarik napas lega saat melihat Professor Trelawney, mantan pengajar Ramalan di Hogwarts, konon sejak jaman ayah dari Potter bersaudara baru dilahirkan. Ia pensiun tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Professor Trelawney? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, apa yang membawa Anda kemari?" sapa Rose ramah. Tapi dari sudut matanya Scorpius bisa melihat bahwa ia sebenarnya tak menyukai datangnya pengganggu. Al pernah bercerita bahwa konon dulu ibu Rose pernah berseteru hebat dengan Professor Trelawney.

Si Professor tua itu melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Rose dan Scorpius yang sudah mundur dua langkah. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya yang penuh dengan cincin bermata besar-besar, sambil memandang lewat kacamata pantat botolnya, bibirnya masih monyong dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak boleh melanjutkan hubungan kalian yang seperti iniiii…." Lolongnya. Rose meremas tangan Scorpius gemas sebelum melepaskan gandengannya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Bibirnya tersenyum tapi matanya tidak.

"Masa? Boleh kami tahu apa alasannya, Professor?" tanya Rose dengan nada tajam. Trelawney masih melambaikan tangan di depan wajah mereka berdua.

"OoOoh… kalian tak bisa bersatu karena kalian berdua memiliki _ikatan darah_…"

--

Scorpius berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamai langkah cepat penuh kemarahan Rose. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal dengan pernyataan sang mantan pengajar Ramalan. Rose memang tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata balasan atau berbuat tak sopan, tapi tetap saja bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan jelas emosi yang meluap-luap. Rose hanya berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan si professor tua dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Whoa_, Rose, kita sudah kelewatan lima puluh meter dari The Three Broomsticks… pelankan sedikit langkahmu!" seru Scorpius sambil merengkuh tubuh Rose dari belakang, mencegah sang gadis berambut merah untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Rose berbalik, Scorpius bisa melihat matanya menatap nanar, tapi sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau dengar si kelelawar tua itu? Dia tidak mengenalku, juga tidak mengenalmu, kita berdua tak mengambil kelas Ramalan dan dia pensiun saat kita baru diperbolehkan untuk mengambil mata pelajaran tambahan… dan bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu dihadapan kita… demi celana Merlin… sekarang aku tahu kenapa ibuku benci Ramalan!"

Scorpius meringis. Rose mengutarakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Sang pewaris Malfoy mengelus rambut merah Rose, ia tersenyum sambil menatap sepasang mata cokelat Rose dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja ia berkata seperti itu. Ia kan datang pada saat Teddy dan Victoire menikah setahun yang lalu. Saat itu baik keluargaku dan keluargamu hadir disitu. Ia pasti melihat kita berdua dan berkata seperti itu, karena ia pikir dengan menikahnya mereka berdua maka kita dengan serta merta terikat sebagai keluarga… ayolah, kita tak perlu menganggap penting omongan seorang kelelawar tua seperti dia…" ujar Scorpius menenangkan. Rose tersenyum. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Scorpius.

"Terima kasih, kau membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik."

Scorpius membalas senyuman Rose. Ia merengkuh pundak sang pacar dan mengajaknya kembali ke The Three Broomsticks.

--

Albus Potter melambaikan tangannya dari salah satu sudut restoran The Three Broomsticks. Restoran milik Madam Rosmerta ini nampak begitu ramai. Selain dipenuhi murid-murid Hogwarts, juga dipadati oleh para penyihir dari berbagai penjuru negeri. Rose dan Scorpius harus berjuang berjalan sedikit meliuk agar tidak menyenggol orang.

Leonidas Malfoy sudah duduk bersama mereka. Ia terlihat tengah berbicara dengan James. Dari gerakan tangan James dapat ditebak bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan Quidditch. Di samping Leonidas duduk Teddy dan istrinya Victoire, sementara Lily dan Hugo sedang asyik membongkar belanjaan mereka. Tempat yang tersedia bagi Rose dan Scorpius untuk duduk tinggal dua kursi di depan Leonidas dan James. Kedua remaja yang baru tiba langsung mengambil tempat.

"Lama betul, kalian kemana dulu?" tanya Teddy. Ia melambaikan tangan pada salah satu pelayan dan mengacungkan dua jari sebagai tanda untuk memesan dua gelas butterbeer tambahan. Scorpius menarikkan kursi untuk Rose duduk, setelahnya ia menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah Rose.

"Ada urusan dengan nenek-nenek aneh, ia membuat Rose kehilangan arah untuk beberapa saat." Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda, Rose melirik pacarnya sambil memutar matanya dan mendesah pelan; "Oh Score… penting sekali…"

Tak berapa lama makanan yang dipesan terhidang, dan mereka bersembilan makan dengan santai sambil bercakap-cakap. Selagi mereka berbicara, Scorpius menatap wajah Leonidas dalam-dalam. Kecuali mata dan rambutnya, Leonidas memang luar biasa mirip dengannya. Hanya saja ia memiliki mata berwarna cokelat, yang entah kenapa terasa familiar. Scorpius memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa ia sudah biasa menatap sepasang mata cokelat Leonidas. Setiap hari, tidak, setiap saat, bahkan seolah baru saja.

Di pertengahan prosesi makan mereka Al membuka pembicaraan. "Aah, Leonidas, ceritakan pada kami tentang dirimu…" ujarnya sambil tetap mengunyah. Telinga Scorpius langsung tegak berdiri. Ia tetap memakan porsinya, tapi kini dengan kecepatan melambat. Ia fokus pada apapun yang akan dikatakan Leonidas. Dan ia tahu setiap orang yang duduk di meja yang sama juga merasakan hal serupa.

Leonidas meminum seteguk butterbeer sebelum mulai berbicara. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Al, "Aah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Sekolahku di Bulgaria atau pengalamanku bermain Quidditch?" mata hijau emerald Al membelalak. Ia agak kelabakan menghadapi pertanyaan Leonidas. Teddy memicingkan mata tanpa disadari oleh yang lain.

Leonidas Malfoy bukan orang yang mudah untuk dijebak. Ia bisa dengan mudah menampik pertanyaan yang menjurus, terlihat dari ketenangannya melempar balik pertanyaan tertutup pada Al, yang mau tak mau harus memilih dari dua topik yang ditawarkan Leonidas, dimana tak satupun dari keduanya yang diharapkan untuk didengar.

"Aah, Quidditch… permainanmu bagus sekali, kutebak kau sudah bermain sejak kecil?" Teddy melengos tanpa suara. Al termakan siasat Leonidas. Sang Malfoy tertawa sedikit sebelum mulai menjawab.

"Ya kebetulan Bulgaria juga termasuk negara yang maju permainan Quidditchnya, sejak kecil yang melatihku adalah pemain timnas Bulgaria, yang bermain sebagai Seeker, tapi ia berhenti bermain sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan lebih memfokuskan diri melatih tim nasional sekaligus menjalankan sekolah Quidditch yang dikelolanya. Mungkin kalian pernah mendengar nama Viktor Krum?" tanya Leonidas. Mata keenam laki-laki yang duduk semeja dengan mereka serentak menatap Leonidas.

James bersiul. "Viktor Krum? Seeker timnas Bulgaria? Merlin, tentu saja kami tahu! Hanya Muggle saja yang tak mengenal Viktor Krum, Seeker timnas termuda sepanjang sejarah Quidditch! Ia teman akrab dari orang tua kami." Al menatap takjub.

"_Bloody hell_, kau dilatih langsung oleh Viktor Krum… kudengar dia memiliki skema latihan yang berbeda dengan kami orang Inggris… bisakah kau menceritakan pada kami bagaimana cara ia melatih?" serunya bersemangat. Dan dalam waktu seperempat jam kedepan Leonidas berbicara seru mengenai pengalamannya berlatih Quidditch di Bulgaria. Termasuk menceritakan bagaimana ia menguasai teknik-teknik Quidditch yang melegenda. Bahkan Scorpius sendiri terbawa suasana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di Bulgaria kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Teddy cerdik. Leonidas mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Professor.

"Aku tinggal di Durmstrang, Professor. Seperti layaknya Hogwarts, Durmstrang juga memiliki asrama bagi para murid-muridnya." Jawabnya ringan. Teddy mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit. Leonidas benar-benar pandai berkelit. Sang pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu melirik istrinya, mencoba mencari bantuan untuk melempar pertanyaan yang bisa mengorek keterangan yang mereka inginkan.

Baru saja Victoire hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Leonidas nampak meraih sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku yang terbuat dari perak murni berlambang huruf M besar. Scorpius membelalak. Lambang yang sama dapat ia temukan di hampir seluruh barang kepunyaannya. Termasuk gerbang rumahnya. Dan jam yang dipegang Leonidas mengingatkan Scorpius pada jam saku miliknya sendiri yang sama persis dengan yang kini tengah berada di tangan Leonidas.

"Aah, jika kalian tak keberatan, sebentar lagi aku ada janji dengan _ayahku_ disini." Ujarnya dengan nada meminta izin. Scorpius hampir tersedak butterbeer yang tengah ia telan. Begitu pula dengan Teddy yang hampir membiarkan sup yang sedang ia hirup menetes dari bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan satu kursi lagi…" ujar Teddy sambil menaikkan satu tangannya untuk meminta perhatian pelayan. Tapi Leonidas mencegahnya.

"Tak apa Professor, Dad hanya ingin berbicara denganku sebentar. Takkan lama karena ia sangat sibuk." Leonidas tersenyum seolah meminta maaf. Scorpius menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di meja makan. Ia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia beruntung atau sial. Di satu sisi mereka tak perlu melemparkan pertanyaan bernada interogasi lagi, tapi di sisi lain, Scorpius merasakan ketakutan yang aneh. Dalam beberapa saat semua pertanyaan mereka akan terjawab.

"Oh yah, sibuk dan hanya punya sedikit waktu tiap harinya, tipikal Malfoy… mengingatkanku pada ayah_ku_…" ujarnya seolah malas. Leonidas menatap Scorpius. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata cokelatnya.

"Yups, kita tahu Dad seperti apa…"

--

Dentaman sepatu boots berat hitam berhiaskan rantai perak yang bergemerincing nyaring terdengar menggema di lantai kayu beranda restoran The Three Broomsticks. Seorang laki-laki berwajah runcing, berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang platinum terlihat sedang berjalan cepat dengan langkah lurus langsung menuju ke pintu masuk. Jubahnya yang berwarna hitam berhiaskan emblem berlambang huruf M besar tampak berkibar anggun seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Seisi restoran terdiam seketika saat laki-laki itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Di usianya yang menjelang akhir tigapuluhan, laki-laki itu masih terlihat tegap. Garis rambut dahinya memang sudah agak sedikit mundur ke tengah kepala, tapi di luar itu ia masih terlihat tampan. Semua orang menahan nafas ketika menyadari siapa yang datang.

Draco Malfoy.

Siapa yang tak mengenal dia? Kepala Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir, pemimpin kerajaan bisnis Malfoy yang sudah kuat berakar sejak ratusan tahun, sekaligus kepala keluarga Malfoy, salah satu keluarga berdarah murni yang disegani selama berabad-abad. Ia adalah orang yang tercatat namanya dalam sejarah sihir kontemporer, berdampingan dengan Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, dan para pelaku sejarah lain.

Beberapa orang mulai berbicara berbisik-bisik, sebagian memandang bingung pada sang kepala keluarga Malfoy. Apa yang dilakukan seorang Draco Malfoy di restoran seperti The Three Broomsticks pada siang hari seperti ini? Lagipula ia sendirian. Tak biasa-biasanya orang sepenting dia keluyuran tak jelas tanpa diikuti satu atau dua pengawal.

Draco Malfoy nampak mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Sampai pada akhirnya Leonidas Malfoy berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepada sang Malfoy senior sambil berseru.

"Sebelah sini _Dad_!

-- **tbc **--

**Note**: Ah, gw yakin pasti sebagian orang sudah berspekulasi ya :D… Brilian… I'm so proud of you guys... nah, gimana kalo kalian sekarang klik tombol review? Karena chapter berikutnya akan diupload after the 45th review… OR at my birthday… Hehehe, buat gw makin banyak review makin lancar cerita mengalir.

Silakan cek di deviantart gw untuk mengecek tampang Leonidas Orpheus ;gw coba buat seganteng yang gw bisa; dan beberapa fanart Harry Potter buatan gw sendiri. Untuk regular update mengenai fanart dan fanfic gw, silakan ikuti Plurk gw di plurkdotkomgarismiringhacques/invite


	4. Silsilah Malfoy

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. I only owns the plot and some OC you won't find at the books nor movies. No money made.

* * *

**

Scorpius merosot di kursinya.

Yang lain memasang wajah terkejut luar biasa. Bahkan Teddy dan Victoire mengalami kesulitan untuk menguasai diri selama beberapa detik. Padahal sebagai orang dewasa mereka seharusnya tidak boleh menunjukkan keterkejutan mereka. Detik berikutnya Al bisa menguasai diri. Ia melirik segan pada Leonidas Malfoy yang masih berdiri melambaikan tangan pada Draco Malfoy.

Rose mengguncang-guncang pundak Scorpius keras-keras untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ayah Scorpius tengah menuju ke tempat mereka, Rose tak mau Mr. Malfoy menemukan anaknya dalam keadaan melongo karena shock.

Draco Malfoy berjalan tegap mendekati meja mereka. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang. Sebagai _host_, Teddy buru-buru berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan sang Malfoy Senior.

"Mr. Malfoy, suatu kehormatan…" ujar Teddy formal sambil sebisa mungkin menahan suara agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Biar bagaimanapun Draco Malfoy masih terhitung pamannya. Draco mengangguk singkat pada Teddy, tapi matanya tertuju pada Leonidas Malfoy yang masih berdiri di seberang meja.

"Professor Lupin, boleh saya minta sedikit waktu dengan Leonidas?" tanya Draco. Teddy melirik pada Leonidas, dan dengan gugup mengangguk mempersilakan. James bergeser memberikan ruang pada Leonidas untuk bergerak. Draco mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Leonidas untuk mengikutinya. Leonidas mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor di belakang _ayahnya_.

--

Mereka berjalan menjauh, menuju meja di sudut lain restoran yang merupakan bagian dari ruang semi-privat. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang memilih duduk disitu. Draco Malfoy terlihat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra. Tak salah lagi mantra peredam suara untuk menghindari orang disekitar mereka untuk menguping. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka nampak sudah terlibat dalam percakapan seru.

Scorpius menggaruk-garuk meja kayu di hadapannya dengan gusar. Ia sulit untuk memercayai penglihatannya, pendengarannya, dan kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Ia bahkan tak percaya, ayahnya sendiri menghiraukan keberadaannya. Demi celana Merlin, yang dituju oleh sang ayah adalah Leonidas, dan dirinya sama sekali tak digubris.

Rose mengusap-usap punggung Scorpius untuk mencoba meredakan kegusarannya. Teddy melirik sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah kedua Malfoy yang tengah berbicara. Al bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, ia menjulurkan lehernya dan memasang tangan di telinganya, berharap akan ada gunanya untuk mendengar pembicaraan yang berjarak dua puluh meter dari dirinya. Mencoba peruntungan di antara celotehan ramai restoran dan mantra Muffliato yang dipasang Draco.

James mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gemas. "Kalian seperti sekumpulan ayam yang takut disembelih!" serunya. Ia merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang disambut dengan ekspresi mata membelalak dari seluruh penyihir yang masih berada di meja itu.

Telinga Terjulur. Penemuan klasik dari Sihir Sakti Weasley yang masih terbukti dinikmati dari generasi ke generasi. Sangat berguna untuk menguping pembicaraan orang. Bedanya, jika versi awal Telinga Terjulur masih menggunakan benang, versi terbaru dari Telinga Terjulur yang digunakan James sudah di-upgrade oleh Paman George mereka sehingga tak lagi memerlukan benang.

"Aku tadi diam-diam sudah menyisipkan bagian pemancarnya di jubah Leonidas saat ia sedang sibuk bercerita pada Al." tutur James sambil menyeringai jahil. Ia menempatkan bagian penerima dari Telinga Terjulur di sebuah mangkok dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja. Yang lain langsung mengerubutinya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Termasuk Scorpius tentunya.

Teddy menggumamkan mantra yang sama dengan yang digunakan Draco Malfoy sebelumnya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko karena entah kenapa Teddy memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa apa yang akan mereka curi dengar adalah hal yang bisa mengubah keadaan secara drastis. Entah apa, tapi mungkin sejak saat ini kehidupan mereka tak akan sama lagi.

Semua menahan napas saat mulai mendengar suara percakapan dari bagian penerima Telinga Terjulur.

--

"-..ad… pa… maksudmu… mere… lum…" terdengar suara patah-patah yang mereka bisa kenali sebagai suara Leonidas Malfoy. James memperbaiki posisi Telinga Terjulurnya supaya bisa menangkap sinyal lebih baik.

"Mengapa kau kembali tiba-tiba? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Viktor?" kali ini terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Scorpius. Suara berat ayahnya. Dan dari intonasi suaranya Scorpius bisa menebak bahwa ayahnya sedang dalam mood jelek.

"Ini atas inisiatifku sendiri. Usiaku 18, dan menurut peraturan sihir Bulgaria maupun Inggris, aku sudah terhitung dewasa. Aku ingin kembali ke Inggris, dan berkumpul dengan _keluargaku_ yang sebenarnya." Terdengar suara balasan dari Leonidas.

Teddy melirik ke sudut restoran tempat kedua Malfoy tengah bercakap-cakap. Dilihatnya Draco Malfoy nampak gusar. Terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang bersarung tangan hitam, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menggaruk-garuk meja tempat mereka duduk. Kebiasaan yang mirip sekali dengan Scorpius. Teddy kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Telinga Terjulur di tengah meja.

"Dengar Leon, keadaan disini sangat jauh berbeda. Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan jika kau tetap berada di Bulgaria. Dan kau langsung masuk Hogwarts tanpa memberitahuku ataupun ibumu bahwa kau sudah berada di Inggris Raya, kau tahu bahwa keberadaanmu disini sedikitnya sudah menimbulkan kegegeran di kalangan Hogwarts, hanya tinggal tunggu sampai tersebar ke Inggris Raya."

"Apa sebenarnya yang hendak Dad katakan?"

Scorpius merasakan rasa mual hebat yang menghentak di perutnya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas tangan Rose kuat-kuat. Sang gadis Weasley mati-matian menahan rasa sakit agar tak terpancar di wajahnya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Scorpius lagi. Ia tahu sang pacar tengah mengalami guncangan mental dahsyat.

"Belum juga mengerti, Leon? Kupikir kau sudah mendapatkan segala hal yang terbaik di Bulgaria, sekarang kutanya, kau belum tentu mendapatkan apa yang kau cari disini, maka apa untungnya bagimu pindah ke Hogwarts? Kau sudah lulus dari Durmstrang dan karir cerah sebagai atlet Quidditch disana sudah terpegang olehmu, kau tak kekurangan apapun, apa yang sebenarnya kau cari Leon?" suara Draco Malfoy kembali terdengar.

"sebelum kujawab, aku ingin Dad menjawab satu pertanyaanku." Kali ini suara Leonidas, bedanya, nadanya menjadi lebih dingin. Teddy melirik kedua Malfoy di seberang ruangan. Kening Draco Malfoy nampak berkerut, tapi ia menggerakkan tangan dalam gestur mempersilakan Leonidas untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Semua menahan napas.

"Mengapa _adikku_ tak mengetahui bahwa aku ada?"

--

Semua terdiam.

James mengaktifkan sihir pemusnah jejak pada Telinga Terjulurnya, dan benda itu langsung lenyap menjadi abu seketika. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Telinga Terjulur pasangannya yang ada di saku jubah Leonidas.

Pertanyaan terakhir Leonidas sama sekali tak terjawab. Draco Malfoy tampak berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari The Three Broomsticks. Wajahnya tak terlihat senang. Leonidas Malfoy sendiri tampak duduk tepekur di mejanya selama beberapa lama. Ia juga tidak terlihat senang. Malah nampak seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Scorpius terpuruk lemas di mejanya. Di kanan kirinya Rose dan Victoire sedang susah payah menenangkannya. Semua bisa mengerti. Scorpius sedang mengalami shock berat. Bahkan James kali ini cukup sadar untuk tidak mengeluarkan celetukan atau sindiran. Hugo dan Lily memilih diam. Tepatnya mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Al mengawasi Leonidas Malfoy. Harus ada orang yang mengantisipasi jika _kakak_ Scorpius itu berniat kembali ke meja mereka.

Kening Teddy berkerut. Ia tak mempedulikan rambutnya yang kini sudah memanjang hingga melewati kerah dan warnanya menjadi campuran gradasi hijau ke kuning. Saat ia tak bisa mengendalikan kemampuan animorphagusnya berarti ia sedang berpikir luar biasa keras. Ia baru berhenti setelah berlalu beberapa menit.

"Sebaiknya kita teruskan pembicaraan ini di Hogwarts. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita lakukan disini. Al, kau yang paling tidak terpengaruh disini, beritahukan pada Leonidas bahwa kita akan kembali ke sekolah." Titah Teddy. Al mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Leonidas berada.

--

Scorpius tergeletak lemas di sofa yang ada di Kamar Kebutuhan. Mereka berdelapan kini sudah berada kembali di Hogwarts, dan berkumpul di Kamar Kebutuhan. Tempat paling aman untuk mengadakan pertemuan selain Kamar Rahasia. Dan kebetulan tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang mengerti bahasa Parseltongue jadi Kamar Rahasia tak bisa diakses.

Al adalah yang terakhir bergabung dengan mereka karena ia menemani Leonidas hingga kembali ke Hogwarts, kurang lebih setengah jam sejak yang lain pergi duluan. Tapi dari kesaksian Al, Leonidas sama sekali diam seribu bahasa sepanjang jalan menuju kastil. Dan Al sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya-tanya.

Rose memangku kepala Scorpius sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya. Teddy berjalan hilir mudik di tengah ruangan. Ketiga Potter bersaudara duduk bersisian di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada, sementara Hugo dan Victoire duduk di sofa yang lain.

Salah satu pertanyaan mereka sudah terjawab, dan teori mereka terbukti benar. Leonidas Malfoy adalah anak dari Draco Malfoy, secara otomatis menempatkan Scorpius sebagai anak kedua. Tapi tentunya hal itu menimbulkan pertanyaan yang lain.

Siapa sebenarnya ibu Leonidas? Apakah Draco Malfoy memiliki istri selain Astoria Greengrass, ibu Scorpius? Dan kenapa keberadaan Leonidas Malfoy tidak diceritakan terhadap publik? Dari perkataan Draco kepada Leonidas, nampak Draco sendiri merasa kaget dengan kedatangan Leonidas, dan nyata sekali tersirat bahwa selama ini Draco Malfoy sengaja merahasiakan keberadaan Leonidas, bahkan terkesan mengasingkannya ke Bulgaria. Jauh dari keberadaan mereka di Inggris Raya.

Leonidas menyatakan bahwa tujuan kedatangannya ke Inggris adalah untuk berkumpul kembali bersama keluarganya. Bisa dimengerti tingkahnya yang mencium Scorpius beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi untuk apa ia mencium Rose dan Hugo? Padahal mereka berdua tak ada hubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy? Keluarga mana yang ia maksud? Hal ini membingungkan.

Dan yang paling menohok Scorpius adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sama sekali tak menggubrisnya sejak awal kedatangannya hingga saat ia pergi. Ayahnya bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali. Scorpius tak percaya. Ia bagai berhadapan dengan orang yang sama sekali asing. Draco Malfoy yang tadi siang dilihatnya di Hogsmeade bukanlah ayah yang biasa ia ajak bercanda dan ia peluk di Malfoy Manor.

Ia merasa dikhianati. Merasa terbohongi. Ia merasa jauh. Ia merasa tak lagi mengenal sang ayah. Siapa Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya. Siapa Leonidas Malfoy yang sebenarnya. Kenapa dirinya tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki saudara? Berjuta pertanyaan membebani kepala Scorpius. Ia pusing.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam. Tanpa informasi lebih banyak mereka tak akan bisa menebak-nebak. Hingga pada akhirnya Hugo bertanya lirih,

"Bagaimana sebenarnya cara mengetahui garis keturunan tiap keluarga penyihir?" Teddy menatap adik sepupunya. Di usianya yang sekarang, wajar jika Hugo belum mengetahui caranya. Teddy duduk disamping Hugo.

"Ada beberapa cara, selain menggunakan catatan sipil yang ada di Kementerian, kau juga bisa menggunakan garis silsilah yang biasanya disimpan oleh kepala keluar…ga…" kalimat Teddy terhenti seketika. Wajahnya bersinar-sinar.

Teddy melompat dari sofa tempatnya duduk. "Itu dia! Brilian! Kau hebat Hugo!" serunya bersemangat. Hugo hanya menyeringai bingung. Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Teddy, termasuk mata biru Scorpius yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rose. Teddy tersenyum lebar. Warna rambutnya kini berubah kuning cerah, pertanda ia sedang dalam keadaan puncak.

"Kalian ingat rumahku? Grimmauld Place 12? Kau tahu di lorong menuju tangga ke lantai atas ada tembok yang tertutup _tapestry_ bertuliskan silsilah keluarga Black? Disitu tergambar sebuah pohon raksasa yang menggambarkan silsilah keluarga kami, dimana setiap lahir seorang anak di keluarga Black maka secara otomatis akan muncul nama baru di tapestry itu, lengkap dengan nama orangtuanya!" semua wajah di ruangan itu kini mulai nampak sama cerahnya dengan Teddy.

"Jadi maksudmu, jika Scorpius memeriksa silsilah keluarga Malfoy, maka ia akan menemukan nama Leonidas Malfoy, termasuk _nama ibunya_?" tanya Rose. Scorpius bangkit dari posisinya, wajahnya nampak seperti ikan yang baru saja dilempar kembali ke air setelah dipancing.

"Demi Gorgon bloón… ternyata semudah itu?" serunya setengah tak percaya. Teddy menyeringai sambil mengangguk.

"Benar sekali! Kau tinggal mengobrak-abrik Malfoy Manor, mencari dimana ayahmu meletakkan silsilah keluarga Malfoy, dan kau bisa mendapatkan jawabannya disitu!"

Scorpius mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "tapi untuk itu aku harus bersabar menunggu hingga libur musim dingin tiba, mengingat kita hanya diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke rumah saat libur natal dan tahun baru, dan saat libur musim panas." Ujarnya. Teddy mengangkat sebelah matanya.

"Yap, kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan itu." Scorpius mengangguk.

"Mari berharap…"

--

Hari-hari berlalu seperti _joke_ bagi Scorpius.

Leonidas memang bersikap sama hangatnya pada dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menganggap mereka sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai pembicaraan dirinya dan ayahnya, yang notabene ayah Scorpius juga.

Scorpius dengan susah agak payah mencoba pelan-pelan berlaku seolah-olah ia tidak mempermasalahkan kenapa Leonidas tak pernah diperkenalkan sebagai kakaknya. Ia bahkan berhasil memaksa diri memanggil 'Leon' pada Leonidas. Teddy menekankan pada mereka semua untuk bersikap biasa saja pada Leonidas, dan diluar dugaan mereka berhasil menerapkannya. Kadang Rose memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa baik Leonidas dan Scorpius, dua-duanya menikmati kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki saudara laki-laki.

Ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan Leonidas yang seolah memanjakan mereka dengan cara yang aneh. Sesekali Leonidas kembali dari Hogsmeade bersama James di hari sekolah, dengan kantong jubah penuh permen, nogat, dan kue-kue. Scorpius, Rose dan Hugo sering dihadiahi praline isi butterbeer terbaik keluaran Honeydukes, sementara James menyuplai adik-adiknya.

Di lain hari, saat Ravenclaw bertemu dengan Slytherin di pertandingan Quidditch, Leonidas pernah dengan sengaja terbang hampir menyambar kepala Scorpius yang berjaga sebagai Keeper, dengan refleks yang baik Scorpius bisa mengelak dengan mudah, sebelum Scorpius sempat bertanya alasannya, sebuah Bludger datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah belakang. Jelas sekali Leonidas melindungi Scorpius. dan sang kakak hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum melesat pergi mencari Snitch.

Teddy dan Victoire menaruh perhatian khusus pada setiap gerak-gerik Leonidas. Mereka berdua diam-diam mengawasi Leonidas dengan intens. Dari segi akademis Leonidas Malfoy sangat cemerlang. Ia pantas sekali berada di Ravenclaw yang memang tempat bagi orang berotak jenius. Rose tadinya misuh-misuh karena selama ini ialah yang memegang kedudukan juara umum di Hogwarts, tapi belakangan ia maklum saja karena Leonidas pada dasarnya memang _sudah lulus_ dari pendidikannya di Durmstrang. Toh tahun depan saat Leonidas lulus lagi, Rose akan mendapat kesempatan untuk merajai kembali peringkat tertinggi se –Hogwarts.

Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Teddy, Leonidas kerap kali tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan sihir Bulgaria yang sama sekali asing. Bagi Teddy sendiri bukan masalah, tapi mau tak mau ia khawatir mengenai sejauh apa tingkat kemampuan sihir Leonidas. Teddy sejak dulu mengenal reputasi Durmstrang sebagai sekolah sihir beraliran keras yang banyak mengajarkan sihir hitam dan sihir pertarungan. Sejauh ini Teddy belum melihat kecenderungan Leonidas mengeluarkan sihir berbahaya, Leonidas sendiri terlihat begitu lemah lembut. Tapi ia tak mau lepas waspada.

Sejauh ini mereka sanggup menahan diri. Tapi jauh di dalam hati mereka sangat tegang menunggu datangnya liburan tahun baru.

--

Dua minggu sebelum akhir tahun, murid-murid Hogwarts sudah berada dalam suasana liburan. Mereka yang hendak pulang ke rumah saat liburan harus mendaftarkan diri pada kepala Asrama masing-masing.

Scorpius dan Al sedang sibuk mengisi perkamen formulir pendaftaran kepulangan mereka saat keduanya melihat Leonidas memasuki Aula Besar untuk makan siang itu. Al melambaikan tangan pada Malfoy yang lebih tua itu untuk mengajaknya bergabung bersama mereka di meja Slytherin.

"Kau hendak pulang untuk menghabiskan liburan akhir tahun?" tanya Al. Leonidas duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja mereka. Scorpius tetap meneruskan aktivitasnya mengisi formulir, meski diam-diam telinganya tegak berdiri menunggu jawaban kakaknya.

Leonidas mencomot sebuah _tapas_; sejenis kudapan khas Spanyol; yang tersedia di meja panjang, mengunyahnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Yups, aku pulang berlibur." Sontak Scorpius menaikkan wajahnya.

"Kau akan ke Malfoy Manor di Wiltshire bersamaku?" tanyanya. Leonidas menelan makanannya yang sejak tadi ia kunyah sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, aku akan ke Bulgaria." Scorpius menaikkan alis matanya.

"Mm, ingin merayakannya dengan teman-teman disana?" Leonidas tertawa kecil.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah angkatku." Ujarnya pendek. Al memasang wajah tertarik.

"Ayah angkat?" Scorpius juga menatap Leonidas dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Leonidas menyadari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Oh? Selama ini aku belum pernah bilang? Sejak berusia satu tahun aku resmi diadopsi oleh Viktor Krum."

--

Perjalanan dalam Hogwarts Ekspress menuju London kali ini dirasakan Scorpius bagai berlangsung tanpa akhir. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan diluar dengan pipi yang seolah sudah menyatu dengan kaca jendela. Kelakuan yang membuat frustrasi Rose dan Al yang sekompartemen dengannya.

"Ayolah Score… tunjukkan bukti bahwa kau masih hidup, walaupun sedikit…" keluh Al sambil menyodok-nyodok kaki Scorpius dengan ujung sepatunya. Rose hanya melirik sedikit dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Scorpius selama dua minggu ini jadi luar biasa membosankan. Lebih sering asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya, dan sering kehilangan fokus jika diajak bicara. Mereka memang memaklumi keadaan Scorpius, tapi tentunya ia tidak boleh dibiarkan terus begini.

Scorpius menjauhkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan, hmm, menurut kalian apa yang akan kutemukan nanti saat membaca silsilah keluarga Malfoy?" Rose dan Al berpandangan. Mereka mengedikkan bahu pertanda tidak memiliki ide sedikitpun.

"Aku takut…" ujar Scorpius lirih. Rose menggenggam tangannya penuh perhatian. Al memasang wajah serius, siap mendengarkan kalimat Scorpius lebih lanjut. Scorpius tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "aku takut… pandanganku terhadap Dad jadi tidak akan sama lagi dengan sebelumnya… yah, sekarang saja sudah berbeda… aku tak tahu apakah Mum mengetahui tentang ini… _bloody hell_, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah Leonidas Malfoy itu anak dari ibu yang sama denganku atau bukan… dan jika bukan…" kata-kata Scorpius terhenti. Matanya menerawang kosong.

Rose buru-buru mengusap pundak Scorpius. "Ayolah Score, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi, dan sebaiknya kau siap menghadapinya." Ujarnya menguatkan Scorpius. Al juga ikut mengangguk.

"Kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu, kirimkan saja burung hantu ke rumahku di Godric's Hollow…" ujarnya menawarkan diri. Scorpius tersenyum.

"Yah, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Sekarang ini yang perlu dipikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menyusup masuk ke ruang kerja ayahku, sejak kakek Lucius meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, ruangan itu senantiasa tertutup rapat." Gumam Scorpius. "Ah, lihat saja nanti…" putusnya santai sambil merebahkan kepala di pangkuan Rose.

--

Hari sudah gelap saat Hogwarts Ekspress memasuki stasiun Kings Cross London. Para anak penyihir diatur untuk berjalan dua-dua menembus tembok agar tak dicurigai para Muggle. Para orangtua sudah menunggu anak-anaknya di stasiun.

"Mum? Kau sendirian?" tanya Scorpius saat ia menemui ibunya; Astoria, yang datang menjemputnya seorang diri. Biasanya Draco selalu ikut menjemput Scorpius di stasiun. Astoria menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dad ada pertemuan bisnis di Turki, mungkin baru akan kembali dalam 2-3 hari." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala pirang Scorpius yang kini tingginya sudah hampir sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Sang putra tunggal mengangguk paham. Bukan sekali dua kali ayahnya mengadakan kunjungan bisnis keluar negeri, dan sebagai Kepala Departemen di Kementerian, ia lebih sering berada di luar daripada di rumah. Tapi Draco memegang tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah, ia akan selalu ada kapanpun Scorpius meminta.

Setelah mencium Rose (dengan sembunyi-sembunyi) dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Potter bersaudara, Scorpius kembali ke Malfoy Manor berdua saja dengan ibunya.

--

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga malam. Scorpius berjingkat memastikan ibu dan neneknya sudah tertidur sebelum berjalan menelusuri lorong sayap kiri Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius hanya mengandalkan penerangan dari tongkatnya saja. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Scorpius memutar pegangan pintunya. Ia menghela napas setengah putus asa saat menemukan pintunya terkunci. Sudah diduga. Mantera Alohomora tak mempan setelah dicoba. Karenanya ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan serenceng batang besi mirip anak kunci. Produk keluaran Sihir Sakti Weasley yang konon terinspirasi dari peralatan Muggle saat George diajak menonton film oleh ibu Rose yang memang Kelahiran-Muggle. Batang besi itu dirancang untuk membuka lubang kunci secara manual, jika tidak mempan dibuka dengan sihir.

Terdengar bunyi 'klik' tertahan saat Scorpius berhasil membuka kuncinya. Ia membuka handel pintu perlahan dan berjingkat masuk. Ia sengaja tidak mengenakan alas kaki agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Pelan-pelan Scorpius menutup kembali pintunya. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Ruang kerja kepala keluarga Malfoy begitu besar dan mewah. Salah satu sisinya berupa jendela kaca raksasa yang berhiaskan tirai besar yang berat, di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja kerja dari kayu kuat berwarna hitam mengkilat nampak berdiri megah di tengah ruangan. Rak rak buku tinggi menjulang memenuhi salah satu sisi dinding, dipenuhi berbagai macam buku yang Scorpius tak mau ambil pusing memeriksanya. Di dinding seberangnya terdapat sebuah lemari kaca besar, dan laci kayu tinggi tempat ayahnya biasa menyimpan berbagai berkas untuk urusan pekerjaan. Disisi ruangan yang terakhir terdapat perapian besar yang terbuat dari batu pualam putih.

Bahkan di atas perapian pun terdapat beberapa tumpukan perkamen yang tersusun rapi, beberapa diantaranya dibundel dan diberi label seperti 'Penyelidikan Kasus Impor Manticore Ilegal' atau 'Susunan Tata Cara Perizinan Budidaya Lobak Tibet di Inggris Raya'. Scorpius menghela napas. Ia harus mulai mencari tempat ayahnya menyimpan dokumen mengenai silsilah keluarganya.

Setelah lewat dua jam, Scorpius mulai terengah-engah. Suhu rendah musim dingin benar-benar menguras tenaga dengan cepat. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa kulit mewah yang terdapat di depan perapian. Hanya tinggal satu tempat yang belum ia obrak-abrik. Meja kerja ayahnya. Scorpius menatap jerih. Ia tak tahu sihir apa yang melindungi meja itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Scorpius mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan membisikkan 'finite incantatem' untuk memunahkan sihir apapun yang terpasang disitu.

Terjadi ledakan cahaya bagai kilatan petir yang membuat Scorpius terperenyak kembali ke sofanya. Jelas sekali sihir yang sangat kuat memagari siapapun yang hendak berbuat apapun tanpa izin terhadap meja itu. Scorpius menatap setengah putus asa. Ia berdiri menghampiri meja kerja ayahnya dan berjalan berputar-putar mengitari mejanya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Meja itu begitu rapi. Ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang tak teratur. Hampir tak ada buku ataupun perkamen yang terserak di atas meja. Botol tinta dan pena bulu mewah yang biasa digunakan ayahnya tersusun rapi di sudut kanan atas meja. Di kanan kiri meja terdapat deretan laci-laci besar dengan pegangan logam. Scorpius duduk di kursi besar di belakang meja. Sambil memikirkan cara untuk membongkar lacinya.

"Aduh!" seru Scorpius dengan suara tertahan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk saat ia mencoba mengelus lapisan kaca di atas meja. Secara refleks Scorpius menarik tangannya yang tersayat. Dengan tongkat sihirnya yang ujungnya menyala Scorpius menerangi meja di tempat yang membuatnya terluka. Dilihatnya ada salah satu bagian dari kaca yang bersisi tajam bagaikan pisau, Scorpius menatap bingung pada kaca yang berlumuran darahnya.

Darah Scorpius memang berlumuran disitu, tapi sama sekali tidak menetes ke lantai. Melainkan _terserap_ oleh kaca tajam yang menyayat jarinya. Scorpius merasa bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Diperhatikannya kaca yang kini sudah menyerap semua darahnya. Tapi Scorpius memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa kini ia bisa membuka lacinya.

Dugaan Scorpius benar. Ia kini tak memiliki kesulitan membongkar laci-lacinya. Rupanya meja itu telah mengenali dirinya sebagai anggota keluarga Malfoy sehingga segala sihir perlindungan yang dipasang disitu kini tak berlaku kepadanya. Scorpius membongkar laci mulai dari yang terbawah.

Ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan gulungan-gulungan perkamen yang berlabel 'Genealogi Malfoy; _Toujours Pur_'. Scorpius meletakkan gulungannya di atas meja. Dengan tongkat tergigit di mulut, dengan susah payah ia mencoba mencari generasinya, agak sulit karena rupanya perkamen itu sudah disusun sejak Malfoy pertama sekitar tujuh belas generasi yang lalu.

Scorpius menemukan perkamen dengan nama 'Abraxas Malfoy' tertulis di deretan teratas pohon silsilah yang berbentuk seperti sulur tanaman bergaya _art deco_. Dengan dada sesak karena berdebar-debar Scorpius menghamparkan perkamennya lebar-lebar di atas meja. Jarinya mulai sibuk menelusuri garis keturunan Abraxas Malfoy yang merupakan kakek buyutnya; hingga mencapai nama Draco Malfoy; ayahnya. Scorpius menahan napas.

Ia menemukan dua buah sulur di bawah nama Draco Malfoy. Yang satu berbentuk sulur tebal dan kuat, tapi sulur yang satu lagi sangat ramping, dan bahkan warnanya agak pudar, tapi anehnya; _terlihat baru_. Scorpius menggigit tongkat sihirnya kuat-kuat. Ia mendekatkan matanya ke perkamen di depan hidungnya.

Sulur yang tebal menyambung ke nama Astoria Greengrass; ibu Scorpius, dan di tengah sulur itu ada tulisan nama Scorpius. Jemari Scorpius menelusuri sulur tipis yang satu lagi.. Ia tegang sekaligus takut. Di tengah ujung sulur yang tipis ia menemukan nama Leonidas Orpheus. Dada Scorpius serasa meledak. Leonidas benar-benar anak ayahnya. Perkamen silsilah tak mungkin berbohong karena senantiasa diperbarui secara otomatis setiap kali ada pernikahan, kelahiran, atau kematian anggota keluarga mereka.

Jari Scorpius masih menelusuri sulur yang begitu panjang hingga mendekati pinggiran perkamen. Dan saat itu juga Scorpius merasa seluruh energi di tubuhnya tersedot menguap keluar seketika.

Jari telunjuknya berhenti pada tulisan _Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley_.

--

"Menemukan apa yang kau cari, _son_?" terdengar suara berat dari arah belakangnya. Dan Scorpius merasa tubuhnya bagai disiram air dingin.

-- **tbc** --

**Notes** : From now on, the story will goes in angsty way.

Bingung mau ngasih catetan apa… hebat euy dah pada seru berspekulasi… yah review lah... tepat di bawah kalimat ini ada button bertuliskan Review to This Story yang tulisannya ijo. Tinggal klik. Chapter berikutnya baru akan diupload setelah review di atas 90. Bocoran : Chapter berikutnya akan mengisahkan hubungan Draco-Hermione di masa lalu. Reviewlah kalo pengen cepet baca. Jangan ragu-ragu merekomendasikan pada teman-teman :-D

Thanks for all reviewer yang sukses membuat kuota yang gw tetapkan terpenuhi dengan cepat. Biar gw aja yang jungkir balik keblenger kejar tayang ngetiknya XD

Gimana Winter Lodge? Banyak yang nagih, banyak yang berkunjung untuk baca tapi kok sepi review?


	5. Kisah Draco

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot and two original characters here. No money made as I'm just a mere fan.

* * *

**

"Dad… se… sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" seru Scorpius terkejut. Ia berbalik dan melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri bersandar di salah satu sudut jendela raksasa yang berada di belakang meja kerja.

"Sejak kau mulai membongkar laci-lacinya." Draco Malfoy memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang tadinya bersandar, ke posisi tegap. Ia berjalan lurus menyeberangi ruangan, dengan dua kali lambaian tongkat, perapian dan lampu gas yang ada semua berkobar menyala. Kini ruang kerja itu menjadi terang benderang. Sang Malfoy senior menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di sofa besar di depan perapian yang sudah ia putar sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan meja kerjanya, dan putranya.

Scorpius merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa total. Ia tertangkap basah sedang membongkar laci kerja pribadi ayahnya tanpa izin, ditambah lagi ia tengah mengakses dokumen yang selama ini dirahasiakan darinya. Ia belum pernah dimarahi ayahnya, dan ia tak mau merasakan sensasi dimarahi.

Draco Malfoy tak berkomentar apapun. Ia masih mengenakan jubah bepergian, lengkap dengan sepatu bootnya. Nampaknya ia baru saja tiba dari luar negeri, sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Astoria. Draco melambaikan tongkat sihir Hawthornnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelas sloki dan sebotol Wiski Api-Ogden dari lemari besar yang ada di sisi ruangan. Dengan sedikit jentikan tongkatnya, botol Wiski itu membuka sendiri dan isinya tertuang ke gelas yang dengan serta merta melayang ringan ke tangan Draco.

Saat sang ayah menatap ke arahnya, Scorpius merasa tubuhnya bagai dihunjam seribu paku. Tapi biar bagaimanapun darah penuh kebanggaan sebagai seorang Malfoy mengalir di tubuhnya. Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahan. Scorpius menatap balik kepada ayahnya. Dua mata biru gelap saling beradu.

Draco menyesap wiskinya sekali teguk, "Apa yang kau cari dan apakah kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya langsung. Scorpius menggenggam tongkatnya kuat-kuat. Ini adalah hal yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Saat berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan ayahnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

Scorpius meraih perkamen yang sejak tadi ia telusuri, diangkatnya sedikit hingga ayahnya bisa melihat bagian yang bertuliskan silsilah namanya. Scorpius menarik napas panjang sambil berdoa semoga suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. "Ini… aku mencari ini dan berharap mendapatkan penjelasan…" ujarnya.

Draco Malfoy hanya mengangkat dagunya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dan mulai darimana aku harus menjelaskan?" tanyanya. Tak ada sama sekali nada keragu-raguan ataupun panik dari suaranya. Scorpius duduk di kursi di belakang meja kerja ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku punya _kakak_? Dan… demi Jenggot Merlin, Dad sebelumnya pernah menikah dengan… Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley?" tanya Scorpius dengan suara sedikit bergetar, lalu menambahkan dengan desisan yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri; "dia… ibu Rose…"

Draco memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dengan mantra non-verbal ia meletakkan gelas wiskinya di meja kopi kecil yang terletak di samping sofa. Ia masih menatap lurus pada putranya. "Ceritanya akan cukup panjang, tapi kurasa kita berdua punya waktu." Ujarnya sambil menatap ke jendela yang mulai ditembus sinar matahari pucat musim dingin.

--

"Pertama akan kujawab pertanyaanmu yang kedua; aku _tak pernah_ menikah dengan Hermione Granger… yang kini adalah _istri Ronald Weasley_," suara Draco terdengar sedikit berdesis saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir. "Kalau kau memperhatikan _son,_ sulur di perkamen itu bentuknya tipis dan warnanya pun pudar. Menandakan hubungan yang tidak terikat pernikahan." Ujar Draco tajam. "dan tintanya terlihat baru, karena Leonidas bukan anak dari hasil pernikahan maka ia baru bisa tercatat saat berusia 17, usia resmi akil balig menurut hukum sihir internasional." Scorpius melirik perkamennya. Memang benar. Mungkin karena itu juga nama Hermione Granger-Weasley terletak jauh di pinggir perkamen, karena memang sejak awal ia bukan termasuk bagian dari keluarga.

"Pertanyaanmu yang pertama mau tak mau harus kumulai dari akar permasalahannya." Draco menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya sambil menutup mata, seolah memanggil kembali memori yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu perang besar terjadi di Hogwarts antara pihak Pelahap Maut pendukung Voldemort dan pihak Orde pendukung Harry Potter, kau tahu dengan pasti mengenai sejarah itu karena kau bergaul dengan kami para pengukir sejarah secara langsung, tapi ada hal-hal yang tidak kau ketahui baik dari buku sejarah kontemporer maupun dari kami sendiri, yaitu keadaan setelah jatuhnya Voldemort!" Draco memulai kisahnya. Scorpius menelan ludah dan mendengarkan dengan takzim.

"Voldemort memang sudah tewas, tapi kekacauan yang ia tinggalkan tidak bisa dibereskan begitu saja semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kedudukan keluarga Malfoy berada dalam pertaruhan. Di satu sisi keluarga Malfoy yang ada; yaitu aku, dan kakek nenekmu, sejak dulu terkenal sebagai pendukung utama Voldemort. Kami semua adalah Pelahap Maut. Hal itu menempatkan kami dalam posisi sulit, terancam menghadapi pengadilan Wizengamot yang bisa berakhir dengan membusuk di Azkaban.

Di sisi lain, kesaksian Harry Potter terhadap nenekmu yang menolongnya saat ia berada dalam tawanan Voldemort; meringankan tuntutan terhadap kami. Dan keterangan dari Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger yang ada saat aku menghalangi Crabbe dan Goyle membunuh Harry Potter, melepaskanku dari dakwaan berat. Keluarga Malfoy memang tidak serta merta ditahan tapi secara otomatis kehilangan segala pengaruhnya di Kementerian.

Suasana begitu kacau. Pembenahan isi Kementerian yang sudah dikuasai Pelahap Maut berlangsung berlarut-larut. Banyak yang mengaku berada dalam pengaruh sihir Imperius untuk menghindari hukuman. Para pejabat Kementerian tak bersedia untuk mundur begitu saja dalam menghadapi reformasi birokrasi.

Peraturan mengenai Status Darah yang sudah disahkan tidak bisa dengan begitu saja dicabut. Bahkan para pejuang dalam perang Hogwarts tidak luput dari hukum konyol itu. Hermione Granger yang berstatus Kelahiran-Muggle harus menjalani registrasi berbelit-belit, yang menyebabkan tongkat sihirnya ditahan. Hal yang konyol karena menurut beberapa petinggi Kementerian, peraturan bodoh itu harus dicabut. Tapi Dolores Umbridge bertahan menjalankannya demi menjaga citra dirinya. Intinya, dua tahun pertama setelah kejatuhan Voldemort, hanya ada satu kata di dunia sihir Inggris Raya. Chaos.

Sebagai sesama pengunjung tetap Wizengamot; yang secara rutin harus melaporkan diri ke Kementerian; aku dan Hermione menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Ini terjadi sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu," Draco menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. Ia kembali menuang Wiski Api-Ogden ke gelasnya. Jelas sekali ia tak merasa perlu terburu-buru meneruskan ceritanya. Scorpius merasa pikirannya mulai membeku.

Ia belum pernah mendengar mengenai keadaan pasca perang Hogwarts. Bagian ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam setiap buku sejarah yang ia baca. Semua buku menyebutkan bahwa seluruh negeri bersuka ria saat Voldemort jatuh. Harry Potter dan sahabat Gryffindornya menjadi pahlawan perang. Keluarga Malfoy disebut sebagai Pelahap Maut yang turut membantu proses keruntuhan rezim Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan anak-anak hanya diceritakan mengenai segala hal yang heroik dan melegakan.

Scorpius tersentak sadar saat ia mendengar ayahnya mulai melanjutkan.

"Aku dan Hermione sama-sama tak tahan dengan keadaan di Inggris Raya. Kekisruhan politik, kekacauan disana-sini yang disebabkan sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut yang masih belum tertangkap, suasana duka berkepanjangan karena banyaknya korban yang jatuh dari kedua belah pihak, bahkan Hogwarts harus ditutup sementara karena membutuhkan renovasi besar-besaran.

Kami berdua mengambil sebuah keputusan; bodoh tapi tak pernah kusesali hingga detik ini; untuk pergi keluar negeri. Hermione memang kehilangan tongkat sihirnya, tapi ia memegang tongkat sihir milik Bellatrix Lestrange, bibiku yang dikalahkannya pada duel di rumah ini; dengan susah payah Hermione bisa menguasai tongkat sihirnya dan ia siap untuk pergi bersamaku keluar dari negeri ini.

Bulgaria. Kami memilihnya karena selain jauh dari Inggris Raya, disitu ada sahabat lama kami Viktor Krum. Ia bersikap netral pada kami dan tidak berkomentar banyak saat kami tiba di depan rumahnya, kelelahan jiwa dan raga setelah ber-Apparate menyeberang lautan dan melintas daratan Eropa selama berhari-hari, tanpa istirahat dan hanya makan sekedarnya. Ia memberi pertolongan pada kami."

Lagi-lagi Draco menyelipkan jeda pada ceritanya. Scorpius merasa kepalanya mulai berputar. Kenyataan yang ia hadapi ternyata jauh lebih berat daripada yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Draco mendaraskan mantra Aguamenti untuk mengisi gelasnya dengan air putih, meminumnya dan melanjutkan kembali.

"Tanpa banyak bicara dan bertanya, Viktor membantu kami mendapatkan identitas baru, ia juga membantu mencarikan tempat tinggal dan menolong kami beradaptasi dalam suasana serba asing di Bulgaria. Bisa kubilang saat itu adalah dua tahun yang kuanggap sangat berharga dalam hidup kami. Saat itulah kami memiliki Leonidas Orpheus."

Telinga Scorpius memerah mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu harus merasa jijik atau simpati, dan secara bersamaan Scorpius merasa ia tak pantas menghakimi. Draco tidak memedulikan reaksi putranya. Ia mulai melepas sepatu boot berat yang sejak tadi masih ia kenakan, menyingkirkannya dan menggantinya dengan sandal ruangan.

"Tapi memang tak ada kehidupan _normal_ yang berlangsung mulus selamanya, pada akhirnya jejak kami tercium oleh Kementerian yang sudah sejak lama mencari-cari keberadaan kami. Tentu saja apa yang kami lakukan merupakan pelanggaran berat. Status kami berdua masih Wajib Lapor, dan tiba-tiba kami berdua menghilang." Draco menggeretakkan giginya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dingin.

"Hingga pada akhirnya suatu hari _ibuku_ mengirim surat yang tertuju untukku, mengatakan bahwa ia akan _bunuh diri_ jika aku tak kembali ke Inggris Raya." Scorpius tercekat. Nada suara ayahnya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Saat itu kami berada dalam kekalutan berat. Tentu saja aku tak mau ibuku mati sia-sia hanya karena keegoisanku, dan Hermione mengerti hal itu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali sendirian ke Inggris Raya, meninggalkan Hermione, dan Leonidas yang waktu itu baru berusia sepuluh bulan di Bulgaria. Keputusan yang terkadang masih kusesali hingga sekarang;

Karena ternyata surat itu merupakan jebakan semata. Mereka menangkapku, menyita tongkatku, dan mengenakan status tahanan rumah padaku. Dakwaanku berat. Menghindari kewajiban melapor, melarikan diri keluar negeri, menjadi imigran illegal di Bulgaria, dan memalsukan dokumen kependudukan. Aku beruntung hanya dijadikan tahanan rumah karena kakekmu; ayahku menyuap Kementerian dalam jumlah besar."

Draco kembali menyisipkan jeda yang menyiksa Scorpius; karena memberinya kesempatan untuk memikirkan setiap kata-kata ayahnya. Draco melirik matahari pagi yang sudah mulai meninggi dari jendela raksasa di belakang Scorpius. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk melepaskan mantel beratnya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan mantel yang terletak di samping perapian. Dari cahaya perapian yang berkobar, Scorpius bisa melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah ayahnya. Sang Malfoy senior kembali duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kaki sementara kedua tangannya yang tertangkup rapat diletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Tiga bulan aku tak kembali, tanpa kabar. Hermione yang mulai merasa cemas mengenai keberadaanku tak tahan berada sendirian di Bulgaria. Dan ia mengambil keputusan yang ia sesali hingga sekarang; menyusulku ke Inggris Raya." Draco memejamkan matanya, seolah hal itu merupakan kenangan yang selama ini ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. Diambilnya gelas sloki yang berada di meja samping sofanya, diisinya kembali dengan wiski dan lagi-lagi dihabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Dan segalanya berantakan. Aku yang terkena tahanan rumah benar-benar berada dalam pengawasan ketat Kementerian. Hanya bisa menggunakan sihir secara terbatas, dan setiap surat yang masuk untukku diperiksa petugas; untungnya aku sudah berpesan pada Hermione bahwa apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah mengirim pesan apapun kecuali aku mengontaknya terlebih dahulu.

Kedatangan Hermione dengan mudah terdeteksi oleh Kementerian yang memang memperketat pantauan batas negeri, untuk mengantisipasi keluar masuknya pendatang illegal. Dengan mudah ia diringkus para Auror. Untungnya saat itu peraturan mengenai Status Darah sudah dicabut dan mengingat jasanya dalam perang maka dakwaan terhadap seorang Hermione Granger dihapus total. Tapi keadaan tidak lantas membaik.

Hari-hari kami berjalan seperti di neraka. Hermione menitipkan Leonidas yang waktu itu baru berusia setahun kepada Viktor Krum. Kami begitu stress menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kami meninggalkan anak sendirian di negara yang begitu jauh, dan kami tak berdaya untuk bertanggung jawab pada bayi kami sendiri. Di sisi lain kami begitu takut akan konsekuensi jika keberadaan Leonidas diketahui. Kami berada dalam posisi lemah.

Di tengah kekalutan itu dengan menggunakan metode komunikasi Muggle yang bernama telepon, Viktor mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah mengadopsi Leonidas secara resmi. Satu kekhawatiran kami terobati. Setidaknya kami tahu Leonidas berada di tangan yang aman.

Kami berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaan Leonidas, dan tak seorangpun mengetahui bahwa kami melarikan diri ke Bulgaria _berdua_. Semua orang menganggap kami pergi secara terpisah. Kami berhasil menahan diri meminimalisir komunikasi sehingga tak ada yang menaruh kecurigaan pada hubungan kami berdua. Setelah hukumanku habis, kami secara berkala mengunjungi Leonidas secara sembunyi-sembunyi sambil menjalani karier masing-masing."

Draco menggenggam gelas sloki begitu erat hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Scorpius sedikit terperanjat, tapi sukses menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetannya. Dengan satu bisikan _reparo_, gelas itu sudah utuh kembali di tangan Draco. Ia melanjutkan dengan intonasi suara agak bergetar karena marah.

"Tapi masalah lain segera menyusul. Pertandingan Piala Dunia Quidditch delapan belas tahun yang lalu benar-benar menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Ronald Weasley… dia yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Keeper timnas Inggris melakukan hal yang kuanggap paling menjijikkan sepanjang sejarah manusia…" Draco menarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri sebelum meneruskan ceritanya dengan suara tertahan seolah menahan luapan emosi.

"Ronald Weasley _melamar_ Hermione di hadapan ribuan orang yang memenuhi stadion Piala Dunia Quidditch! Makhluk itu menggunakan mantra Sonorus untuk membesarkan suaranya, dan secara norak ia meneriakkan kalimat lamarannya di hadapan Hermione yang waktu itu duduk di podium VIP bersama keluarga besar Weasley.

Di hadapan keluarga Weasley yang mengitarinya, Hermione tak sanggup berkata tidak. Ia juga tak tega menghancurkan harga diri Ronald Weasley yang sedang dipertaruhkan karena ia ditonton ribuan pasang mata dan disiarkan langsung ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Jika ia menolak maka Ronald Weasley akan dipermalukan di depan umum dan Hermione tak akan punya muka untuk bertemu keluarga Weasley lagi.

Saat itu aku berada di belakang Ronald Weasley sebagai Seeker. Dibawah tekanan yang begitu hebat, Hermione menangis melihatku dan ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Tapi _alas_, air mata dan diamnya Hermione justru ditafsirkan sebagai penerimaan oleh Ronald Weasley. Hermione tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Nyonya Weasley tua memeluknya sambil berurai air mata, dan saat ia menerima pelukan selamat dari Ginevra Weasley dan Fleur Weasley… saat itu aku tahu bahwa kami tak memiliki harapan lagi." Draco memejamkan mata sejenak seolah menahan gejolak emosi yang sangat hebat.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedudukanku adalah _bukan siapa-siapa_ bagi Hermione Granger. Kami tak pernah menikah. Tak ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan kami kecuali Viktor Krum. Dan tidak pada tempatnya aku mencegah terjadinya hal itu. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat.

Begitu Piala Dunia berakhir aku mengumumkan mengundurkan diri dari Quidditch dengan alasan hendak berkonsentrasi pada karir di Kementerian dan meneruskan kerajaan bisnis Malfoy. Tapi tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah untuk pergi ke Bulgaria, dengan mengajak Hermione untuk menjemput Leonidas. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Aku tak tahu apa yang berada di dalam kepala keluarga Weasley sehingga mereka menetapkan tanggal pernikahan Hermione dan Ronald Weasley di hari bertepatan visa dan izin imigrasi kami keluar secara resmi untuk pindah ke Bulgaria. Dua jam sebelum upacara pernikahannya Hermione hampir menjatuhkan kutukan Avada Kedavra pada dirinya sendiri, tapi bisa kucegah dengan mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengurus Leonidas meski sendirian. Tapi lagi-lagi datang masalah baru.

Saat aku tiba di rumah malam itu, ayah dan ibuku tengah berbincang-bincang dengan pasangan suami istri Greengrass, benar Scorpius, kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibumu; dan dengan senyum lebar mereka berempat menyatakan bahwa pertunanganku dengan Astoria Greengrass sudah diputuskan. Saat itu pikiranku buntu total. Dan cerita selanjutnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya sendiri."

Draco mengakhiri ceritanya dengan bangkit dari sofa dan melemaskan lengannya yang kaku. Bisa dimengerti karena ia belum beristirahat sama sekali sejak kepulangannya dan ia sudah bercerita begitu panjang. Matahari kini sudah cukup tinggi.

"Saat kau sudah bisa menguasai dirimu _son_, kau boleh menemuiku kapan saja untuk bertanya lebih lanjut." Ujar Draco lembut sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Meninggalkan Scorpius yang terpaku di tempat duduknya.

--

Butuh waktu setengah jam penuh supaya Scorpius bisa kembali bergerak. Dan ia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam berikutnya untuk memaksa diri berjalan hingga mencapai kamarnya, memasuki kamar mandi dan muntah di toilet untuk meringankan rasa mual yang membebaninya, baru bisa merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang berkanopi. Kepalanya pusing hebat, keningnya berdenyut-denyut. Scorpius berusaha menipu pikirannya dengan berkali-kali mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa ia hanya mengalami mimpi buruk.

Tapi tidak. Scorpius tidak bermimpi. Tak ada intonasi kebohongan pada suara ayahnya. Ia tahu karena sebagai seorang Malfoy sejak kecil ia dididik untuk mengenali kebohongan, dan tentunya diajari cara memikat orang, termasuk tata cara berbohong.

Dengan caranya sendiri ayah Scorpius sudah menjawab dua pertanyaannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan seorang Leonidas Malfoy di Inggris Raya, kecuali ayahnya dan ibu Rose. Dan selama ini sang kakak berada dalam asuhan Viktor Krum, sesuai dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Leonidas sendiri. Jauh dari kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Dan selama ini ayahnya menjalin hubungan dengan ibu dari orang yang paling disayangi Scorpius selama ini. Demi Merlin, mengapa harus ibu dari Rose? Dan penjelasan dari Draco sekaligus telah mengubah pandangan Scorpius terhadap sejarah yang selama ini tertulis. Kenyataan yang dipendam oleh para orang tua mereka. Dan kini Scorpius tahu mengapa ayahnya melepas karier sebagai Seeker tim nasional Inggris Raya di puncak kejayaannya.

Scorpius mendesis memanggil peri-rumah yang memang khusus ditugaskan mengurus dirinya. Ia meminta sebotol ramuan Tidur-Tanpa-Mimpi untuk membantunya beristirahat mengosongkan kepala.

--

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat saat Scorpius membuka matanya. Dari tubuhnya yang luar biasa kaku dan kalender yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya ia bisa mengetahui bahwa waktu telah berlalu lebih dari satu setengah hari sejak terakhir ia berbicara dengan ayahnya. Scorpius bangkit. Perutnya berontak karena lapar. Untungnya di kaki tempat tidurnya sudah terdapat sebuah _tray_ berisi sandwich daging asap dan sepoci teh susu yang hangat mengepul. Tak salah lagi disiapkan oleh peri-rumahnya.

Setelah makan dengan sedikit tak berselera, Scorpius duduk diam di ranjangnya selama beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang dikatakan ayahnya kemarin pagi. Semuanya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Hingga ia hampir tak sadar ada seekor burung hantu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya setengah putus asa.

Dengan mudah Scorpius mengenali burung hantu putih milik Al. Dibukanya jendela sedikit dan si burung hantu langsung melayang menuju depan perapian sambil mengibaskan salju dari bulu-bulunya. Scorpius memberinya beberapa irisan daging asap yang berasal dari roti sandwichnya yang tak sanggup ia makan lagi; baru sang burung hantu mau menyorongkan kakinya untuk menyerahkan surat yang berasal dari Al. Surat itu pendek saja;

_So? _

_Al._

Scorpius mendengus. Al adalah penulis yang lebih parah dari dirinya, apabila ditugaskan menulis essay, Al selalu mengakhiri tulisannya tepat di centimeter yang sama dengan yang diminta. Sementara Rose kadang melebihkan dua meter dari yang diharuskan.

Butuh dua jam bagi Scorpius untuk memutar otak mencari kata yang tepat. Ia ingin menuliskan segalanya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyusun kalimat agar tidak terdengar rancu.

Burung hantu Al sudah tertidur saat akhirnya Scorpius mengikatkan surat balasan untuk tuannya, yang hanya bertuliskan kalimat pendek;

_Beritahu Teddy kita berkumpul di rumahnya besok pagi pukul sepuluh. Bawa Pensieve. _

_SM_

--

Scorpius kembali tepekur di kasurnya. Tidur panjang selama satu setengah hari membuatnya tak lagi mengantuk. Kini ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk membebani dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

Leonidas. Silsilah Malfoy. Ibu Rose dan ayahnya. Ucapan Trelawney di Hogsmeade. Viktor Krum. Rose dan Hugo. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak Scorpius. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakan itu semua, karenanya ia memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan ingatannya saja. Tapi hal yang paling membebani pikiran Scorpius bukan itu.

Melainkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini?

Leonidas Malfoy adalah kakaknya, dan di saat bersamaan, Leonidas juga adalah kakak dari Rose dan Hugo. Ucapan Professor Trelawney kembali terngiang di telinga Scorpius. Ikatan Darah. Ia dan Rose memiliki ikatan darah. Dan itu bukan melalui pernikahan Teddy dengan Victoire, melainkan melalui hubungan dari kedua orang tua mereka di masa lalu yang ditegaskan dengan keberadaan Leonidas.

Mengapa ayahnya dan ibu Rose masih melanjutkan hubungan dengan pasangan mereka yang sekarang meski mereka masih saling mencintai? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan ayahnya pada ibunya? Apakah seorang Astoria Greengrass benar-benar dicintai oleh Draco Malfoy? Apakah mungkin ibu Rose mencintai suaminya dan ayah Scorpius pada saat bersamaan? Apakah mungkin untuk menyembunyikan perasaan cinta selama bertahun-tahun? Apakah mungkin menjalankan tugas sebagai orang tua secara sembunyi-sembunyi selama bertahun-tahun? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Rose mulai sekarang dan seterusnya? Berjuta 'apakah' kini memenuhi kepala Scorpius.

Ia kembali lari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

--

Scorpius hanya bisa tidur selama tiga jam malam itu. Ia terbangun pukul tujuh pagi. Teringat akan janjinya pada Al, ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah mandi air panas, ia turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya di ruang makan. Keluarga Malfoy yang tersisa biasa makan pagi bersama pukul setengah delapan.

Scorpius menahan langkahnya sesaat begitu ia tiba di depan pintu ruang makan. Ia masih merasa agak segan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah pembicaraan dua hari yang lalu. Tapi ia juga sudah tidak bertemu dengan seluruh keluarganya sejak hari itu. Ia tak mau nenek dan ibunya mencemaskan dirinya.

Scorpius melangkah mantap memasuki ruang makan; "pagi!" serunya sambil memasang senyum lebar. Ia menghampiri neneknya Narcissa, "pagi Nan," sapanya sambil mencium pipi sang nenek yang dibalas pelukan sayang dari Narcissa. "pagi Mum," kini Scorpius mencium pipi Astoria yang juga dibalas oleh ciuman dari sang ibu, "pagi Dad," terakhir Scorpius menyapa Draco yang tengah membaca Daily Prophet, dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari sang ayah yang menurunkan korannya sebentar. Scorpius duduk sambil menghela napas. Keluarganya tak berubah.

Keluarga yang hangat, mesra, dan tak banyak bertanya. Mereka sarapan bersama dalam perbincangan ringan, dan sesekali diiringi gelak tawa. Scorpius memandangi kedua orangtuanya dengan perasaan getir.

Draco dan Astoria memang terlihat begitu mesra. Keduanya sering terlihat saling meremas tangan di atas meja makan, atau sesekali sang ayah akan mengelus lembut pipi sang ibu. Mereka saling menjawab pertanyaan satu sama lain dengan akrab. Scorpius tidak habis pikir. Ia jadi sedikit meragukan pernyataan ayahnya dua hari yang lalu. Jika ayah dan ibunya saling menyayangi, apakah masih ada ruangan tersisa untuk mencintai yang lain? Dan apakah hal yang sama berlaku bagi Mrs Hermione dan suaminya?

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, sayang?" pertanyaan lembut Narcissa menyentak Scorpius seketika. Ia hampir tersedak susu madu hangat yang tengah ia minum. "uuhh, a.. aku akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Black, untuk bertemu dengan Professor Teddy dan teman-teman Hogwarts-ku disana…" ia menjawab otomatis. Astoria menatap putra tunggalnya dengan pandangan hangat.

"Oh ya? Ada acara apa disana?" Scorpius sedikit kelabakan. Ia lupa menyiapkan jawaban yang bagus karena tak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau hendak berpesta dengan teman-temanmu? Bawalah beberapa botol _mead_ dan butterbeer terbaik dari rumah, kau boleh memesan cake es krim keluaran Florean Fortescue jika mau, kalau kau pesan sekarang pasti bisa diantarkan tepat pada waktunya." Draco Malfoy angkat suara. Bersamaan dengan perkataannya, dua peri-rumah muncul dengan masing-masing membawa berbotol-botol mead dan butterbeer sebanyak yang mereka bisa pegang.

Scorpius memandang ayahnya dengan ekspresi terima kasih bercampur sedikit resah. Di satu sisi ia terselamatkan dengan pernyataan ayahnya, tapi disisi lain ia merasa ayahnya sudah tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan di rumah Teddy.

--

Scorpius tiba di Grimmauld Place 12 diiringi kobaran api hijau. Di depan perapian ia dapat melihat Al dan Teddy sudah menunggunya. Scorpius melangkah keluar dari perapian dan sebentar saja ia sudah berada di ruangan yang sangat dikenalnya. _Tapestry _hijau, lukisan-lukisan leluhur Black, lemari pajang penuh benda-benda sihir…

Ia berada di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Black. Rumah yang pernah ditinggali nenek Scorpius saat masih kecil. Scorpius menurunkan barang bawaannya di meja kopi yang terletak tepat di depan perapian. Ia melepas mantelnya yang mewah dan disampirkannya di sofa panjang. Dari dua mantel laki-laki dan satu mantel perempuan yang juga sudah tersampir disitu Scorpius bisa menebak bahwa seluruh Potter bersaudara sudah datang.

"Kami sudah menantimu sejak tadi; ahh, butterbeer ya?" tanya Al sambil langsung membongkar bungkusan besar yang dibawa Scorpius. Sang Malfoy membiarkan sahabatnya mengaduk-aduk isi bungkusannya, ia langsung menghampiri Teddy yang sudah sejak tadi memasang tampang cemas.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi kau terlihat kehilangan bobot tubuh dalam jumlah besar padahal baru tiga hari lewat?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Scorpius tersenyum lemah. Ia memang kehilangan berat badan. Ia tak makan dengan benar, bolak-balik memuntahkan apa yang bisa ia telan, dan selama satu setengah hari sebelumnya ia puasa karena berada di dalam pengaruh ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Teddy bisa menangkap perubahan pada dirinya dengan jelas.

"Yah, ada hal yang menguras tenaga dan pikiranku sejak kemarin." Ujar Scorpius sambil menjatuhkan diri di salah satu sofa. Ia memandang berkeliling sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah pensieve yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Al bergerak cepat. Kemarin tentunya ia sudah memberitahu Teddy sehingga sang pengajar Hogwarts bisa mencarikan sebuah pensieve. Mungkin ia meminjam pensieve yang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Tapi itu tak penting.

Scorpius sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tak mungkin menceritakan segalanya begitu saja pada teman-temannya. Ia tak yakin mereka akan percaya dan ia juga tak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup menceritakan ulang apa yang dituturkan ayahnya tanpa memuntahkan sarapan yang berhasil ia telan dengan susah agak payah tadi pagi. Karenanya ia akan memperlihatkan memorinya saja. Dan itu memerlukan bantuan pensieve.

--

Teddy melirik jam. Sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, hampir setengah sebelas. Tapi Rose dan Hugo belum datang juga. Ia mondar-mandir di depan perapian. Tiga Potter bersaudara sudah duduk manis berderetan di sofa panjang sambil meminum _mead_ yang dibawakan Scorpius, sedangkan sang Malfoy sendiri kini tengah menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menarik keluar memori yang berbentuk seperti benang keperakan dari pelipisnya, memasukkannya ke dalam botol untuk nanti dituang ke dalam pensieve. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tertekan sehingga tak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

Api perapian mendadak berkobar besar tak beraturan. Teddy yang berada tepat didepannya harus menghindar supaya bajunya tak terjilat api. Semua perhatian kini tertuju ke perapian, mengantisipasi siapa yang akan datang.

Hugo keluar dari perapian dengan wajah merah seperti habis berlari. Ia terlihat berantakan, masih mengenakan kaus kaki, hanya memakai celana jins dan sweater, tanpa jaket, tanpa mantel, dan hanya memegang tongkat. Rambut merahnya terlihat basah belum tersisir. Ia meloncat menuju sofa terdekat dan menghempaskan diri disitu. Napasnya terengah-engah. James menghampiri sepupunya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Habis dikejar Dementor? Mana Rose?" tanyanya. Semua mata memandang Hugo, yang mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata;

"Le…Leonidas Malfoy muncul di depan rumah pagi ini… aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dia, Mum, dan Dad… yang pasti tadi tahu-tahu Dad marah dan kini rumah menjadi medan perang…"

-- **tbc **--

**Notes:** Mmm… Gw sedang berada dalam kebimbangan. Apakah gw akan kembali ke sistem dulu (upload berdasarkan fixed date) ataukah ke sistem kuota? Gw hargai setiap apresiasi yang masuk, selama berhubungan dengan fic. So, dengan berat hati gw tak bisa menghitung yang dobel post atau yang kategorinya _diluar_ kesan, saran, kritik, petunjuk, spekulasi, petunjuk perbaikan atau diskusi mengenai cerita. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give. Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement.

Let's see. 150 atau 31 Januari.

Cerita Draco-Hermione selama dua tahun di Bulgaria keknya lebih baik kalo dijadiin terpisah. Gimana?


	6. Ibu Yang Sama

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. I only owns the plot and two additional characters. No money made here.

* * *

**

Teddy menatap Hugo dengan tatapan serius, "Leonidas datang ke rumah kalian? Pagi ini? Darimana ia tahu?" Hugo menarik napas. Setengah gugup ia menyisiri rambut merahnya dengan jari. Ia menenangkan diri sebelum bisa menjawab.

"Teddy, kau tahu rumah kami terletak di kawasan Muggle Birmingham, supaya memudahkan kakek dan nenek Granger datang, Mum dan Dad tidak memasang mantra Fidelius, karena itu siapapun bisa datang ke rumah kami, baik Muggle maupun penyihir…" ujar Hugo. "Aku tak tahu kejadian pastinya karena saat itu aku baru selesai mandi, lalu mendengar suara ribut-ribut di lantai bawah." Hugo menelan ludah.

Victoire menuangkan _mead_ untuk diminum Hugo agar bisa sedikit tenang sebelum melanjutkan. Saat itu mata seluruh penghuni ruangan sudah tertuju pada si bungsu Weasley. Termasuk Scorpius yang saat itu sudah selesai membotolkan seluruh ingatannya, siap dimasukkan ke Pensieve.

Hugo menenggak habis _mead_nya sebelum berbicara kembali; "Saat aku menuruni tangga, Leonidas tepat berada di depanku dan Dad tengah meluncurkan mantra Bius ke arahnya. Leonidas bisa mengelak dengan mudah, tapi aku tidak, saat itu untungnya mantra Perisai Mum menghalangi mantra Bius Dad…"

Kening Teddy berkerut. "Mantra Bius di dalam rumah? Ditambah lagi dilancarkan hingga hampir mengenai anak sendiri? Apa yang ada di dalam kepala Uncle Ron?" gumamnya bingung, "teruskan Hugo."

"Begitu mengetahui aku ada di belakangnya, Leonidas memeluk dan menyeretku ke perapian terdekat. Mum dan Dad berteriak-teriak di ruang tengah, aku tak bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya Mum menghalangi Dad untuk menyerang lagi. Leonidas menyuruhku pergi ke suatu tempat yang aman dulu. Lalu ia bergegas pergi untuk menengahi Mum dan Dad, tapi lagi-lagi Dad menyerang dia… saat itu ada Rose di ruang tengah…" Mata Scorpius membelalak.

"A… apa yang terjadi pada Rose? Apakah dia tak apa-apa?!" tanyanya cemas. Hugo mengangguk, meski tidak dengan ekspresi menenangkan.

"Aku sempat melihatnya sebelum melempar bubuk Floo, Leonidas berteriak pada Rose untuk keluar dari rumah, karena saat itu posisi Rose dekat dengan pintu keluar. A…aku tak mengerti kenapa Dad pagi ini begitu bernafsu menyerang Leonidas, tapi lagi-lagi Dad melancarkan kutukan padanya… kali ini tidak sempat dihalangi Mum, tapi posisi Leonidas waktu itu terlalu dekat dengan Rose, dan mantra yang digunakan Dad adalah mantra Bombarda…" cerita Hugo terpotong oleh seruan Teddy.

"Bombarda?!! Yang benar saja! Itu mantra penghancur, diarahkan pada manusia?!" Teddy berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Sori Hugo, teruskan…" ujarnya memberi isyarat sambil duduk kembali. Ia mulai terlihat gelisah. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dan berubah menjadi berwarna kuning cerah.

"Leonidas memiliki reflek yang cukup baik, ia bisa menghindar dengan mudah, tapi Rose tidak… Leonidas harus merengkuh Rose yang tak sempat bergerak dan menjatuhkan diri berguling ke balik sofa untuk melindunginya, kalau tidak salah waktu itu mantra Dad sempat menyerempet bahu Leonidas, dan salah satu sudut ruang tengah hancur.

Lalu sebelum aku melempar bubuk Floo, kulihat Leonidas menyeret Rose dan mendorongnya keluar pintu depan, meneriakkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'ksatria', lalu membanting pintunya kuat-kuat. Saat itu aku sudah melabur Floo dan tiba disini…" Hugo mengakhiri ceritanya.

Teddy kini benar-benar mondar-mandir dengan cemas di depan perapiannya. Ia mengambil sejumput kecil bubuk Floo dan melaburnya sambil meneriakkan nama rumah pasangan Weasley, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jelas sekali jaringan Floo di rumah itu sudah ditutup sejak kepergian Hugo. Entah perang apa yang tengah terjadi di antara tiga orang yang ada di rumah itu.

Scorpius menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Belum lagi mereka semua tahu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya cerita di balik keberadaan Leonidas, masalah baru sudah muncul. Kedatangan Leonidas di rumah keluarga Weasley telah membuat segalanya kacau.

Scorpius menduga pasti ada suatu hal yang dilakukan oleh Leonidas yang memancing kemarahan Ron Weasley. Hanya Merlin yang tahu, atau mungkin Rose _tahu_. Scorpius melirik Hugo, "menurutmu apakah kira-kira Rose mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum perselisihan dimulai?" Hugo mengernyitkan keningnya mengingat-ingat.

"Sepertinya ya, saat aku sedang mandi terdengar bel berbunyi, saat itu Mum berseru pada Rose untuk membukakan pintunya, jadi kupikir Rose mengetahui apa yang terjadi."

Scorpius manggut-manggut. Ia kini menatap Teddy. "berarti satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu Rose, jika perkiraanku benar, Rose akan kemari dengan bus Ksatria. Dia tahu kita akan berkumpul hari ini disini dan kurasa ia tak akan berpikir untuk mampir kemana dulu." Ujarnya. Teddy mengangguk. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa dengan kening masih berkerut.

"Mari kita menunggu."

--

Waktu pasti akan terasa berjalan jauh lebih lama jika berada dalam keadaan menunggu. Seluruh penyihir di Grimmauld Place 12 kini merasakan hal yang sama. Scorpius begitu senewen akan keadaan Rose sehingga setiap tiga menit sekali dia akan berjalan mendekati pintu luar dan melongok jendelanya, siapa tahu ada tanda-tanda keberadaan bus Ksatria yang diawali dengan bunyi letupan. Minuman yang dibawakan oleh Scorpius sudah habis ditenggak untuk mengurangi kecemasan mereka.

Seribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala masing-masing. Scorpius dan Al bersumpah mereka mendengar pernyataan Leonidas sendiri yang mengatakan hendak ke Bulgaria pada liburan tahun baru kali ini. Konon hendak mengunjungi Viktor Krum sang ayah angkat. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan di Inggris Raya sekarang kalau begitu? Bahkan mendatangi rumah keluarga Weasley.

Ketiga Potter bersaudara sedang asyik menjahili Hugo hingga pada akhirnya suara letupan yang ditunggu-tunggu terdengar dari arah luar. Seluruh penyihir langsung menyerbu ke halaman untuk menyambut Rose.

Scorpius berlari paling depan dan menghampiri Rose, yang terlihat baru turun dari bus Ksatria. Sang gadis mengibaskan rambutnya dan menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan setengah kebingungan dan setengah ingin menangis. Scorpius serta merta memeluk Rose yang masih gemetar sambil mengelus rambut merahnya dengan gestur menenangkan.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam bagi Rose menenangkan diri sebelum ia siap bercerita. Scorpius terus memegangi tangan Rose untuk menguatkannya. Teddy dan yang lain menunggu dengan sabar sampai pada akhirnya Rose mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Semuanya berlangsung dengan begitu cepat… oh Merlin, aku benar-benar sangat ketakutan tadi. Belum pernah kulihat Dad semarah itu. Oh aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Leonidas sekarang ini, tadi sepertinya serangan Dad mengenai bahunya saat ia mencoba menyelamatkanku tadi. Saat didorong keluar oleh Leonidas dari rumah hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana ke rumah ini tanpa melalui perapian, tapi untungnya tadi Leonidas menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempat yang aman dengan bus Ksatria, demi Dumbledore jika ka…" deretan kata-kata langsung meluncur deras dari mulut Rose tanpa jeda tarikan napas. Teddy buru-buru memotong.

"Whoa, pelan-pelan Rose, supaya kami bisa mengerti permasalahannya satu demi satu." pipi Rose memerah sedikit. Ia tak sadar sudah berbicara begitu banyak, cepat, dan tidak jelas. Teddy melanjutkan "Kami sudah mendengar setengah akhir kejadian dari Hugo, karena itu bagaimana kalau kau memberi kami keterangan mengenai awal mulanya?"

Rose mengangguk. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mulai bercerita. "Pa…pagi ini kami mendengar suara bel, lalu Mum menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu. Saat itu kulihat Leonidas ada di pintu…" Rose melirik Scorpius sebentar, saat ia merasakan Scorpius meremas tangannya lembut, ia melanjutkan.

"Kalian tahu, Leonidas biasa memperlakukan aku, Hugo, dan Score secara berbeda di Hogwarts…" semua mengangguk. Leonidas memang memperlakukan ketiganya dengan berbeda, ia juga sering sekali mencium ataupun memeluk Scorpius, Rose dan Hugo saat di Hogwarts. Alis Teddy naik sebelah.

"Hei, tunggu dulu… apakah Leonidas memperlakukanmu sama seperti saat di sekolah, Rose? Apakah ia memelukmu, atau..." tanyanya memastikan sambil mengedikkan bahu. Rose mengangguk lemah.

"Begitulah, meski kami sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dia yang seperti itu di Hogwarts, tapi kurasa Leonidas lupa bahwa di rumah ada _Dad_…" Teddy mengelus pipinya dengan gusar. Tindakan Ron Weasley pada dasarnya adalah reaksi wajar seorang ayah yang terkejut melihat anak gadisnya dipeluk dan dicium oleh laki-laki asing.

"Saat itu Dad mendatangi kami berdua dan menanyakan siapa dia, kujawab Leonidas Malfoy; ah tapi aku tak mengatakan bahwa Leon adalah kakak Score; Dad terlihat agak kurang suka saat aku menyebut nama Malfoy; yah meskipun ia memang tak pernah terlihat senang kapanpun nama Malfoy disebut…" Rose melanjutkan. Ia melirik Scorpius sebentar dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Scorpius mengangguk paham.

Rose kembali bercerita, "saat itu Dad bertanya kenapa ia berani memeluk dan menciumku, dan saat itu… jawaban Leonidas membuat Dad marah luar biasa…" Rose menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya, seolah ia tengah bercerita mengenai hal yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hmm… jangan bilang ia mengatakan hal yang pernah ia katakan pada kalian berdua dulu…" gumam James dengan wajah mengeras karena tegang. Rose melirik sepupunya dengan ekspresi serupa. Dan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sayangnya kau benar, aku sendiri tak mengerti apa maksud Leonidas berkata pada Dad; 'apa salahnya memeluk dan mencium adik sendiri?'"

--

Seisi ruangan kehilangan kata-kata. Ketiga Potter saling bertatapan dengan pandangan ngeri bercampur bingung. Scorpius merasakan perutnya mulas luar biasa. Leonidas secara langsung telah membocorkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Bahkan di hadapan Ronald Weasley sendiri. Orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh tahu mengenai keberadaan Leonidas apapun yang terjadi.

Wajar saja jika Ronald Weasley langsung menyerang Leonidas. Pertama Leonidas terlihat berbuat _tidak sopan_ terhadap Rose dari pandangannya sebagai seorang ayah. Dan kedua Leonidas mengakui Rose sebagai adiknya. Tentunya Ronald Weasley tak akan mau menerima pernyataan itu karena yang _ia tahu_ anaknya hanya dua dan Rose adalah yang tertua.

Scorpius melirik Rose yang masih tertunduk. Sang gadis berambut merah itu terlihat menggigiti bagian bawah bibirnya. Wajahnya tampak cemas dan keningnya sedikit berkerut. Ia nampak sedang berpikir keras. Scorpius meremas sedikit tangan Rose. Ia harus segera memperlihatkan memorinya kepada para sahabatnya.

Teddy sudah menyeret Pensieve hingga berada di tengah ruangan. Ia meminta botol tempat ingatan Scorpius disimpan, dan menuangkan isinya yang cair keperakan ke dalam basin Pensievenya. Teddy mengangguk pada yang lain dan ia memasukkan kepalanya.

Ketiga Potter, Hugo, dan Victoire segera menyusul. Scorpius menepuk pundak Rose lembut untuk menguatkannya, dan mengisyaratkan untuk ikut melihat isi ingatan dalam Pensieve. Tapi Rose hanya memegangi tangan Scorpius kuat-kuat.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Rose ragu-ragu. Scorpius menggeleng. Ia sudah mengalami hal yang cukup berat dan ia tak merasa perlu untuk melihat ingatannya sekali lagi. Tangan Rose masih menggenggam tangan Scorpius seolah enggan pergi sendiri. Dari tangannya yang gemetar, Scorpius menyadari bahwa Rose benar-benar ketakutan.

Scorpius tahu Rose tidak bodoh. Setelah selama ini berada dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan Leonidas, ia tentunya sudah bisa mengira-ngira ada apa sebenarnya di balik perlakuan sang Malfoy. Dan dari apa yang dikatakan Leonidas kepada ayahnya, tentunya Rose sudah mulai mengerti siapa Leonidas yang sebenarnya.

Hanya saja Rose masih berada dalam kebimbangan karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mencari penjelasan atas kebingungannya. Tak ada satupun buku di Perpustakaan Hogwarts yang bisa membantunya. Scorpius memegang wajah Rose dengan kedua belah tangannya. Jika ia tak berani menghadapi kenyataan sekarang, maka ia tak akan berani sampai kapanpun.

"Rose, kau tentunya sudah mulai mengerti ada apa di balik perlakuan Leonidas terhadap kita?" tanyanya berhati-hati. Rose nampak sedikit berjengit sebelum mengangguk lemah. "Dan kau juga tentunya sudah memiliki dugaan mengenai siapa sebenarnya Leonidas?"

Rose menunduk sebentar sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan mengatakan 'ya' tanpa suara. Scorpius tersenyum lemah. Rose juga sudah tahu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus melihat ke dalam Pensieve. Disitu ada jawabannya." Rose melirik ke arah Pensieve yang masih mengeluarkan pendar cahaya keperakan. Tapi ia belum bergerak sama sekali. Scorpius mendesah sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Rose.

"Ini akan berat. Tapi jangan khawatir. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku, Teddy, para Potter, Victoire, dan Hugo akan berada di sampingmu" Scorpius menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Rose yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak akan membohongimu dengan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi cepat atau lambat kita semua harus mengetahui kenyataan ini dan menghadapinya."

Rose tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk sekali dan mulai berjalan menuju Pensieve.

--

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Scorpius tepekur di depan Pensieve saat pada akhirnya satu per satu sahabatnya mulai keluar dari dalam Pensieve. Semuanya memasang tampang depresi dan tak ada satupun yang sanggup berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Victoire tampak memeluk Rose yang sedang terisak menangis. Teddy menjatuhkan diri duduk di lantai. Sementara ketiga Potter mengelilingi Hugo yang nampak baru terkena Kutukan Kaki Jeli. Kakinya gemetar hebat sehingga perlu dipapah ke sofa terdekat.

Keheningan yang menyiksa kini memenuhi ruang tengah rumah Grimmauld Place 12. Tak ada yang bisa berkata-kata sampai pada akhirnya Scorpius mulai tidak tahan.

"Ada komentar?" tanyanya lemah. Kini semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Kecuali Rose yang masih membenamkan wajah di pelukan sepupunya. Tak ada jawaban. Scorpius menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dengan gugup. "Yah kini kalian semua tahu, Leonidas memang benar-benar kakakku, kami memiliki ayah yang sama. Dan… ia juga kakak dari Rose dan Hugo… dari… ibu yang sama…" suara Scorpius berubah makin lirih seiring ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A… aku tak percaya…" terdengar Hugo mulai bersuara dengan terbata-bata. Scorpius sedikit berdecak. Justru aneh jika ada yang langsung percaya. "Mum… Mum… dan Mr Malfoy?" Hugo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah berusaha mengusir kutu dari rambutnya.

James Potter mengangkat wajahnya. Scorpius mau tak mau sedikit takjub karena jarang sekali ia melihat James berwajah serius. Sang Potter tertua mulai berbicara, "sekarang misteri mengenai siapa Leonidas Malfoy sudah terjawab. Meski kami benci mengakuinya tapi adalah bodoh jika tidak membenarkannya jika melihat kelakuan Leonidas dan… yeah, ciri fisik yang ada pada dirinya." James melirik Hugo dan Rose.

"Ciri fisik Leonidas memang berasal dari warisan gen Malfoy, ia memiliki semua yang ada pada Score, maupun Mr Malfoy. Tetapi… yah… seperti yang sudah kuduga selama ini, mata cokelat Leonidas yang juga dimiliki Rose… berasal dari Auntie Hermione."

Tak ada yang berusaha menampiknya.

Suara isakan Rose mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Rose sudah mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan Victoire. Ia mengusap air matanya sambil mencoba untuk berbicara. Scorpius menatap takzim. Ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Aku… Mum… tidak…" Rose mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Agak sulit karena masih diselingi isakan tertahan. Semua orang tetap fokus menunggu apa yang hendak ia katakan. Termasuk Scorpius.

"Dad… oh Merlin… Mum dan Dad saling mencintai… aku tahu itu… tapi…" bibir Rose bergetar. Scorpius memejamkan matanya getir untuk melanjutkan kalimat Rose,

"tapi ibu_mu _dan ayah_ku_ telah lebih dulu mencintai satu sama lain. Dan itulah alasan di balik eksistensi Leonidas Malfoy."

--

Semua makan siang dalam keadaan diam. Bahkan Teddy, yang kini rambutnya sudah memanjang sepunggung; hanya bisa mendorong-dorong kentang lumatnya di piring. Victoire mulai terlihat panik karena berpikir masakannya tak menggairahkan.

Scorpius tahu mereka semua terkena sindrom yang sama dengan dirinya saat pertama kali mengetahui kenyataan. Bedanya mereka mengetahui lewat pensieve sementara dirinya menjalani langsung. Jadi tidak ada yang mengalami reaksi berlebihan seperti Scorpius yang sampai harus menguras isi perutnya berkali-kali.

Selesai makan siang (yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang selesai karena nyaris tak ada yang mampu makan lebih dari dua sendok) mereka semua berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah di depan perapian yang menyala kecil. Teddy mulai berbicara.

"Sekarang kita mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Oke, meski baru dari satu pihak. Kita masih memerlukan keterangan dari Aunt Hermione untuk melengkapi semua potongan puzzle yang ada," Teddy berdeham. "mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, hidup kita, tepatnya kalian, Rose, Hugo, dan Score; tidak akan sama lagi. Silsilah Malfoy tidak akan berbohong, dan hanya idiot yang tidak bisa menambahkan satu dengan satu; dalam hal ini, melihat relevansi kelakuan Leonidas, Mr Malfoy, dan lain sebagainya; yang bermuara pada kenyataan…" Teddy mengusap wajahnya.

"Karena adanya Leonidas, maka kalian… Hugo, Rose dan Score… terikat dalam suatu ikatan darah. Leonidas adalah kakak kalian bertiga, dari ayah dan ibu kalian. Yah, paman dan bibiku…" Teddy menambahkan meski belakangan ia menyadari hal itu tidak perlu.

"Jumlah orang yang tahu sebaiknya tak usah bertambah, karena sejak awal kita, kecuali Score; berada dalam posisi 'tidak tahu apapun'… karena itu…"

"Aku akan menanyakan tentang hal ini pada Mum." selak Hugo. Teddy segera melempar pandangan mencela. "Tidak, kau tak akan melakukan itu sebelum tiba waktu yang tepat."

"Kapan itu?" tanya Hugo. Teddy hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Yang pasti bukan sekarang." Jawaban yang jelas tidak memuaskan Hugo.

"Teddy… aku memerlukan penjelasan dari Mum… ini menyangkut Mum, dan tentunya menyangkut kami sendiri. Siapa yang tahu jika apa yang dikatakan Mr Malfoy itu seratus persen benar…"

"Kau ingin berkata ayahku berbohong?" potong Scorpius dingin. Hugo melirik Scorpius dengan mata birunya.

"Bukankah itu sudah mengalir turun-temurun dalam darah setiap Malfoy?" balasnya ketus.

"Oh, kini aku tahu darimana sifat _tukang tuduh_mu berasal…" Scorpius memutar matanya. Hugo berdiri marah.

"Locomotor Mortis, Langlock…" dua lambaian tongkat Teddy mengakhiri perlawanan Hugo. Sang Weasley muda melotot marah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri meski ia tahu percuma. Belum ada murid yang bisa lolos dari mantra ikat kaki Teddy.

Sang Professor berdiri tegak dengan rahang mengeras. Jelas ia tidak suka dipotong, apalagi tidak didengar. Hugo tak dapat mengatakan apapun karena terkena Mantra Kunci Lidah yang membuat lidahnya menempel di langit-langit mulut.

"Dengarkan aku. Ini untuk kebaikan kita semua. Tidak ada yang membiarkan informasi ini lolos sedikitpun keluar dari rumah ini. Aku sendiri yang akan bertindak sebagai penjaga dari rahasia ini. Hugo, tolong bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Leonidas Malfoy sudah bergerak ke permukaan. Kuperkirakan ia tidak akan lama lagi akan mengokohkan dirinya sebagai manusia yang keberadaannya harus diakui, tak lagi disembunyikan.

Kuperkirakan saat itu tak akan lama lagi tiba. Dan apabila waktunya datang, kuharap tidak ada seorangpun dari kita yang lepas kendali sebelum orang-orang yang bersangkutan ; dalam hal ini Mr Malfoy, Aunt Hermione, Leonidas Malfoy _dan _Viktor Krum sendiri yang berbicara.

Aku percaya pada kalian semua, _guys_. Kita akan diam sampai tiba waktunya kebenaran terungkap dengan sendirinya. Karena sekecil apapun hal gegabah yang mungkin kita perbuat bisa saja menyiramkan minyak ke api." Teddy mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengucapkan 'finite incantatem', melepaskan Hugo dari semua belenggu mantranya.

Semua terdiam. Masih shock akan perlakuan tegas Teddy pada Hugo, dan di sisi lain mereka juga melihat bahwa apa yang dikatakan Teddy tidak salah.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Terdengar suara Scorpius. "jika ada seorang yang paling ingin mengetahui mengenai segalanya, kalian tahu aku orangnya. Dan aku bersedia untuk tetap mengunci mulut sampai tiba waktunya; jika memang waktu itu akan datang."

Ketiga Potter bersaudara juga mengangguk setuju. Kini pandangan seluruh ruangan tertuju pada Hugo dan Rose yang duduk berdampingan di sofa _double_.

"Aku setuju…" terdengar suara lirih meluncur dari bibir Rose. Hugo memandang gusar pada kakaknya. "Kau serius Rose?!"

"Dengar Hugo," Rose menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "aku pun ingin mengetahui semuanya. Aku ingin duduk bersama Mum dan mendapatkan keterangan langsung dari mulutnya sendiri, aku ingin mengetahui apa reaksi Dad jika ia tahu bahwa anak Mum bukan hanya kita berdua, aku ingin mengetahui apa perasaan Leonidas yang tumbuh besar jauh dari orang tuanya dan terlebih lagi… _disembunyikan_ dari dunia luar.

Demi Dumbledore, Dad bilang bahwa peristiwa saat ia melamar Mum adalah legenda cinta paling romantis yang menjadi bahan inspirasi dan pembicaraan dari tahun ke tahun, aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya yang ada dalam hati Mum, apakah Dad… atau… _Mr. Malfoy_… tapi tak bisa, bukan kitalah yang berwenang untuk menginterogasi mereka. Apa yang terjadi adalah bukan tempat kita untuk menghakimi."

Hugo hanya diam tak membalas. Tapi semua tahu ia membenarkan ucapan kakaknya.

--

Api di perapian mendadak berkobar membesar, menyedot perhatian semua penyihir di ruangan itu. Sesosok wanita nampak muncul dari api, menggoyangkan sedikit kepala agar rambut ikal kecokelatannya tidak mengganggu pandangan matanya. Setelah memandang ke seluruh ruangan, sosok itu mulai berbicara.

"Aah, syukurlah kalian berdua berada disini…" serunya dengan nada setengah riang setengah lega saat melihat Hugo dan Rose yang duduk berdampingan. Semua terperangah melihat siapa yang datang. _Speak of the devil…_

"Mum…?" mata cokelat Rose membelalak saat ia mengenali sosok ibunya di perapian. Hermione kembali mengibaskan jubahnya untuk menghilangkan sisa bubuk Floo sambil menatap hangat pada anak gadisnya.

"Sejak tadi aku mencari-cari kalian, The Burrow sama sekali tidak tahu menahu kemana kalian pergi, dan saat kutelepon rumah Potter, Harry bilang kalian tidak ke Godric's Hollow, dan berkata bahwa ada pertemuan hari ini disini mengingat ketiga Potter muda-nya sudah berangkat sejak pagi," Hermione melayangkan pandangan pada tiga keponakannya, lalu matanya tertumbuk pada Scorpius Malfoy, yang sejak tadi memandang gugup padanya. "dan ada Scorpius Malfoy juga? Wah, ini kejutan." Hermione tersenyum manis pada sang Malfoy muda.

"Mum… ba…bagaimana di rumah?" tanya Rose takut-takut. Hermione memasang wajah seolah baru diingatkan akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Aah, jangan khawatir. Leon memang terluka, tapi sari akar Murtlap dan esens Dittany sudah cukup untuk mengobatinya, ia anak yang kuat, sekarang sudah bisa menggerakkan pundaknya yang sakit." Hermione melambaikan tangannya seolah itu bukan hal besar. "Kalian sudah makan? Apakah kalian akan pulang untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Hermione hangat. Pandangan matanya berganti-ganti antara Rose dan Hugo.

Scorpius dan Teddy berpandangan. Keduanya memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa sebenarnya yang ingin diketahui Rose adalah tentang Ronald Weasley, bukan Leonidas.

"Ya… kami akan pulang untuk makan malam…" ujar Hugo pelan. Tapi Hermione tidak mendengar. Dan memang tidak ada yang mendengar. Karena baru saja api perapian kembali berkobar membesar.

Satu sosok kepala pirang yang mereka kenal muncul dari perapian. Tidak seperti Hermione, Leonidas tidak menggunakan Floo untuk memindahkan seluruh tubuh seutuhnya, karena itu hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat mengambang di api.

"Oh, selamat sore, kalian semua berkumpul juga disini?" sapanya ramah dengan senyuman lebar yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia lalu menatap Hermione, yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dengan alis sedikit terangkat di hadapan Leonidas.

"Ada apa Leon? Kau kan kusuruh jaga tadi?" Leonidas meringis.

"Oh _Mum_, efek Mantra Biusnya sudah hampir habis… apa yang harus kulakukan? Memberi Mantra Tidur sederhana atau mengetatkan Mantra Ikat Tubuh Sempurna?" tanya Leonidas. Hermione memegang dagunya dengan gestur seolah berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku segera kembali kesana, eh… kau bisa Jampi Memori kan? Itu akan berguna." Ujar Hermione sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan isyarat seolah mengusir. Leonidas menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Dan detik berikutnya ia menghilang dari perapian. Hermione kembali berbalik menghadapi anak-anak dan keponakannya. Ia memasang wajah seolah meminta maaf.

"Baiklah _kids,_ aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa pulang sebelum pukul sembilan." Ucapnya pada Rose dan Hugo. Sebelum melabur bubuk Floo ia melayangkan pandangan kepada Scorpius, yang sejak tadi sudah tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Salamku pada ayah dan ibumu, Scorpius." Dan Hermione pun menghilang di balik kobaran api. Meninggalkan seluruh penyihir yang masih dalam keadaan tegang.

--

Keheningan terpecahkan dengan suara Al yang bertanya ragu dengan nada suara seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mengambil permen, "Kalian tadi dengar bagaimana dia memanggil Aunt 'Mione? Dan…Mantra Bius? Mantra Ikat Tubuh Sempurna? Apakah itu berarti Paman Ron berhasil… dilumpuhkan?"

-- tbc --

**Notes **: Oke. Karena chapter sebelumnya memiliki tingkat ketegangan tinggi, kali ini agak dibuat sedikit mengendur yah. Seperti biasa, gw hargai setiap apresiasi yang masuk, selama berhubungan dengan fic. Well rounded, constructive reviews sometimes is the most rewarding things for authors.

_Speak of the devil_ adalah istilah asing untuk 'panjang umur baru juga diomongin'

Next Chapter tanggal 15 Februari 2010 _waktu ffnet._

NB: Sangat diharapkan kerjasamanya untuk browsing terlebih dahulu sebelum menunjuk sesuatu dalam cerita yang 'kayaknya menurut gue itu gak gitu deh'. Because I did it before I write.


	7. Dua Ayah

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. The plot and Leonidas are mine. No money made here as I'm just a mere fan.

* * *

**

"Lepaskan aku! Hei, Al, apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan! Dad! Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Dad!" Raung Hugo marah. Butuh kerjasama dua Potter laki-laki untuk menahan Hugo yang menjerit-jerit hendak kembali ke rumahnya. Teddy terpaksa harus kembali menjatuhkan sihir Kunci-Lidah pada sepupunya untuk mencegahnya terus meracau. Sementara Rose sendiri sudah membenamkan diri rapat-rapat di pelukan Scorpius. Kata terakhir dari Al sukses memicu keributan baru di Grimmauld Place 12.

"Hugo, _please_!" Teddy menarik-narik rambutnya yang panjang menguning, jelas ia sendiri sedang berada dalam kebingungan. Al dan James memiting Hugo yang masih membelalak kesal di sofa panjang. Scorpius menggigit bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan Rose yang gemetar di dadanya.

"Bagaimana ini Teddy?" Scorpius bertanya lirih pada sang Professor. Teddy menghempaskan diri di sofa terdekat. Victoire buru-buru menuangkan segelas Wiski-Api Ogden untuk suaminya. Teddy menenggak minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia menatap Hugo dan dua Potter yang masih saling tumpang tindih di sofa sebelahnya.

Perkembangan situasi terarah menuju kondisi yang paling mereka takutkan. Leonidas Malfoy mulai bergerak dan menciptakan konflik pertama. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, ia berulah di depan hidung seorang Ronald Weasley. Salah satu dari orang yang tidak boleh tahu mengenai keberadaan dirinya.

Leonidas Malfoy memang selama ini masih aman dan tersembunyi di balik dinding tebal kastil Hogwarts. Tapi siapa yang tahu mengenai apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Dan apa alasan yang sebenarnya di balik kedatangan dia di rumah keluarga Weasley? Apakah hanya sekedar hendak mengunjungi sang Ibu? Ia jelas telah menyatakan sebelumnya bahwa ia hendak kembali ke Bulgaria menemui Viktor Krum yang konon telah resmi mengadopsinya sebagai anak. Tapi faktanya ia tidak pergi ke Bulgaria, malah tetap berada di Inggris.

Teddy memijat-mijat keningnya pusing. Ia tahu Leonidas Malfoy tidak bodoh. Justru sebaliknya, ia sangat brilian. Ia tahu Leonidas telah mengerti bahwa keberadaannya memang disembunyikan sejak pembicaraannya dengan Draco Malfoy beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi Teddy tak mengerti mengapa Leonidas mengesampingkan hal itu dan dengan penuh percaya diri terang-terangan menyebut Rose sebagai adiknya di depan Ronald Weasley.

Tak mungkin Leonidas tak memperhitungkan segala resiko yang akan dia hadapi. Dan agak aneh jika dia memang berbuat segegabah itu. Teddy memiliki perasaan tak enak bahwa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Leonidas, tapi ia tak ingin terfokus pada pikiran itu.

"Teddy, apa yang harus kami lakukan nanti saat kembali ke rumah?" terdengar suara lemah Rose. Semua menoleh ke arah sang gadis Weasley yang masih bersandar lemas di pelukan Scorpius. Pertanyaan Rose sangat masuk akal.

Hugo yang sedang naik darah tak bisa dibiarkan kembali dalam keadaan kepala panas ke rumah. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Semua orang sudah mengenal sifatnya yang lebih cepat memakai otot daripada otak. Rose lebih dewasa, ia bisa menahan diri. Tapi sampai kapan?

Teddy mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meminta perhatian. "Rose, Hugo, kuharap kalian berdua bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan bertanya apapun yang bisa membuat ibu kalian curiga… oke… oke… aku tahu ini berat…" Teddy berdeham saat ia melihat pandangan nanar penuh protes dari Hugo.

"Kalian tadi dengar sendiri bahwa kemungkinan besar Jampi Memori telah dijatuhkan pada Uncle Ron. Ia tak akan ingat apapun, jadi jika kalian kelepasan mempertanyakan hal ini, maka bukan mustahil Jampi Memori akan dijatuhkan juga pada kalian. Auntie Hermione berhasil menjaga rahasia mengenai Leonidas selama delapan belas tahun, maka adalah hal wajar jika ia akan melakukan apapun supaya rahasianya tetap terjaga." Teddy memandang Rose dan Hugo dengan wajah mengeras karena serius.

"Jika kalian bertemu dengan Leonidas saat pulang, maka bersikaplah biasa saja meski ia sebelumnya sempat adu lempar mantra dengan ayah kalian. Tapi jika ia sudah tak lagi berada di rumah, maka tahanlah diri dari keinginan bertanya macam-macam pada ibu kalian." Rose menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya memancarkan kebimbangan yang luar biasa. Hugo sendiri sudah mulai tenang. Meski semua tahu ia tidak suka dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Teddy menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Baiklah, dengan begini kuasumsikan segalanya akan berlangsung seperti apa yang sudah kita rencanakan sebelumnya. Kuperkirakan tak lama lagi kita akan bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kepala pirang Leonidas Malfoy, kita juga akan mendapatkan keterangan dari Aunt 'Mione mengenai alasannya menyembunyikan anaknya, dan jika saat itu tiba nanti, kita akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi kita tidak boleh mengintervensi atau berbuat apapun, karena memang bukan kitalah yang berhak untuk itu." Putus Teddy. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang kini sudah kembali memendek dan berwarna cokelat tua.

--

Keenam remaja Hogwarts tetap berada di rumah Teddy hingga malam. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Teddy, Al, James dan Hugo tenggelam dalam perdebatan berjam-jam mengenai langkah apa yang harus diambil kedepan, sementara Victoire dan Lily memilih mencari kesibukan lain berkutat di dapur. Rose tertidur kelelahan sambil bersandar di pundak Scorpius yang juga sudah berada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Apabila kinerja otak bisa terdengar maka dari dalam kepala pirang Scorpius harusnya sudah terdengar dentaman ribut bertalu-talu. Berbagai analisis dan kemungkinan berputar dalam pikirannya. Setiap satu jawaban langsung diikuti berbagai pertanyaan lain. Saat yang satu buntu maka permasalahan berikutnya sudah mengantre.

Scorpius memandang sedih pada sosok gadis berambut merah yang tengah terlelap di pundaknya.

Ribuan pertanyaan memang memenuhi kepalanya, tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang selama ini sangat membebani pikirannya hingga sering membuatnya sesak setiap kali terpikirkan oleh Scorpius. Dan itu menyangkut Rose.

Scorpius sangat menyayangi Rose. Ia sudah memiliki perhatian khusus pada sang gadis saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di Platform ¾ pada hari pertama mereka masuk Hogwarts. Dan Scorpius harus bekerja keras bertahun-tahun hingga pada akhirnya Rose membalas perasaannya. Scorpius benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya dengan si gadis Weasley dari hari ke hari.

Dan Scorpius tak berani memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Rose setelah kenyataan mengenai Leonidas Malfoy terungkap. Suka ataupun tidak, ia, Rose, dan Hugo memiliki kakak yang sama. Orang tua mereka telah lebih dulu mencintai satu sama lain.

Dada Scorpius kembali sesak saat ia mengingat ibunya. Bagaimana perasaan Astoria jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini suaminya memiliki seorang anak yang disembunyikan jauh di seberang lautan? Scorpius tak mau berspekulasi. Ia tahu dan ia sangat percaya bahwa kedua orang tuanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Ayah dan ibunya selalu terlihat rukun dan tidak pernah bertengkar. Dan Scorpius yakin bahwa kedua orang tua Rose dan Hugo setidaknya pasti menjalani kehidupan keluarga yang serupa.

Tapi apakah mungkin Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Weasley menjalani kehidupan ganda sebagai keluarga di tempat lain? Apakah mungkin membagi hati dan cinta pada orang lain di saat apa yang dibutuhkan sebagai seorang manusia sudah terpenuhi? Kehidupan seperti apa sebenarnya yang dijalani Leonidas Malfoy selama ini? Jauh dari kedua orang tuanya dan jarang mendapatkan kasih sayang total dari Draco dan Hermione.

--

Pukul setengah delapan malam kedua Weasley pamit untuk pulang. Mereka telah berjanji pada Hermione untuk makan malam dirumah. Teddy menyampaikan sejuta wanti-wanti dan pesan kepada mereka untuk menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan mengatakan macam-macam hal.

Sisanya makan malam dalam keadaan diam-diaman. Victoire menyajikan makanan dalam jumlah lebih sedikit mengingat siangnya tak ada yang sanggup makan lebih dari dua sendok. Setelah makan giliran ketiga Potter yang masuk ke perapian untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di Godric's Hollow. Hingga pada akhirnya ruang tengah Grimmauld Place hanya menyisakan Teddy dan Scorpius.

"Baiklah Teddy, sekarang sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke Malfoy Manor…" ujar Scorpius lirih. Sang Professor mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan botol berisi ingatan Scorpius yang sebelumnya dilihat bersama-sama di Pensieve. Tapi Scorpius menolaknya. "Sebaiknya kau saja yang simpan, bahaya jika ibu atau nenekku menemukannya di rumah.". Teddy mengangguk sambil mengantongi botolnya.

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan berikutnya. Ini akan berat. Dan apabila ibumu tahu…" Scorpius tersenyum sedih. Ia menunduk.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu… tapi cepat atau lambat pasti Mum akan tahu juga… Leonidas adalah anak Dad, itu berarti suatu saat Dad harus membawanya pulang ke rumah karena itu berarti Leonidas adalah pewaris Malfoy, sama sepertiku. Dan jika saat itu tiba… menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Tak mungkin aku berpura-pura baru tahu saat itu juga kan?" tanya Scorpius. Teddy memejamkan mata. Scorpius memiliki poin disitu.

"Mungkin yang terbaik adalah kau tidak berada di situ saat itu." Teddy mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia tahu itu saran yang konyol. Untuk kabur sejauh-jauhnya menghindari terjebak dalam situasi sulit. Tapi sejauh ini Teddy tidak melihat pilihan lain. Ia yakin Scorpius tak akan suka jika ia bersikap sudah tahu dan Astoria menatapnya dengan sorot mata berkata 'jika kau tahu mengapa kau tak memberitahuku'. Di sisi lain ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Draco dan Leonidas jika pura-pura tidak tahu.

Scorpius terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju. Jelas ia juga tidak menemukan cara lain untuk menghadapi situasi seperti itu. Teddy menepuk pundak Scorpius dua kali sebelum membiarkannya melabur Floo sambil meneriakkan nama Malfoy Manor.

--

Scorpius melangkah keluar dari perapian besar di ruang keluarga Malfoy Manor. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya untuk membersihkan sisa bubuk Floo.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Scorpius?" terdengar sapaan hangat sang ayah. Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya. Draco Malfoy nampak sedang duduk di sofa besar tempat ia biasa menyambut tamu-tamunya.

Dan memang ia _sedang _menyambut tamu. Scorpius dapat melihat gelas-gelas dan botol berisi anggur terbaik koleksi ayahnya, ditambah sepiring besar makanan kecil terhidang di meja yang terletak di tengah susunan sofa. Mata Scorpius bergerak menuju sofa yang ada di seberang sofa ayahnya. Siapapun sang tamu pasti duduk disitu..

Sang tamu mengenakan jubah berat dengan aksen bulu, sepatu boot tinggi kulit rusa kualitas terbaik, topi hangat, dan ia menimang tongkat sihir berdesain unik yang Scorpius yakin bukan keluaran toko milik Ollivander. Sang tamu nampaknya adalah orang asing, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak khas Inggris. Rahangnya berbentuk persegi, dengan hidung yang agak bengkok dan dagunya dihiasi sedikit jenggot tipis. Scorpius tahu.

Viktor Krum.

Kaki Scorpius seolah terpaku di lantai. Viktor Krum. Ada di rumahnya. Sang pemain Quidditch dari dataran Eropa. Orang yang pernah mengikuti turnamen TriWizard lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu bersama Harry Potter dan Fleur Weasley. Sekaligus _ayah angkat_ Leonidas Malfoy. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan mendadak otak Scorpius bekerja otomatis mengaitkan segala kejadian hari ini.

Sekarang ia tahu alasan keberadaan Leonidas Malfoy di Inggris. Leonidas tidak pergi ke Bulgaria menemui ayah angkatnya karena pada kenyataannya Viktor Krum berada di Inggris Raya, terlebih lagi di Malfoy Manor.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disitu? Kemarilah, beri salam pada Viktor Krum." Suara panggilan Draco menyentak Scorpius. Dengan langkah kaku ia berjalan tegang menghampiri sofa tempat Viktor Krum duduk. Kini Scorpius sudah berhadapan langsung dengan mantan Seeker termuda sepanjang sejarah dari timnas Bulgaria.

"Mr Krum, aku Scorpius. Sungguh kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan seorang legenda Quidditch Eropa di rumah kami." ujar Scorpius hormat memperkenalkan diri sambil menjabat tangan Viktor Krum. Yang disalami tersenyum hangat pada Scorpius. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak sang Malfoy muda sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benar-benar seperti yang kau gambarkan sebelumnya eh, Draco? Ia adalah versi mini dari dirimu." ujarnya ramah dengan logat yang asing di telinga Scorpius. Entah bagaimana ceritanya Leonidas bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan halus dan meninggalkan logat Bulgaria yang begitu khas seperti yang digunakan oleh Viktor Krum.

Draco tersenyum bangga. "Yeah, kau bisa lihat sendiri, ia benar-benar replika dariku bukan?" ujarnya sambil mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan anggur. Scorpius tersenyum sopan. Ia mulai menyukai tamu ayahnya ini. Viktor menatap dalam-dalam ke mata biru gelap Scorpius.

"Aah, bahkan ia memiliki mata yang sama denganmu. Dan itulah satu-satunya yang membedakan anakmu yang ini dengan _yang satu lagi_." Ujar Viktor sambil terkekeh. Bulu roma Scorpius serasa berdiri seketika. Ia tahu Viktor Krum tengah membicarakan Leonidas. Dan Scorpius tak mau berada disitu lebih lama lagi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengangguk sedikit pada sang ayah. Meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau boleh beristirahat nak, sudah pukul sembilan malam." Ujar Draco sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang gelas anggur, mempersilakan putranya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Scorpius kembali menunduk hormat pada Viktor Krum dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Setengah berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Scorpius melangkah cepat di lorong-lorong bangunan Malfoy Manor. Seiring kakinya menapak, maka lampu gas yang menempel di dindingnya otomatis menyala sendiri menerangi jalannya. Scorpius terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya ia mencapai area dimana kamarnya terletak. Yang anehnya, lorongnya sudah menyala terang benderang.

Sepasang alis Scorpius mengernyit. Yang ia tahu, areal dimana kamarnya terletak adalah bagian rumah eksklusif miliknya sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya sangat jarang berjalan hingga ke tempatnya. Apalagi neneknya. Dan keberadaan peri rumah tidak akan membuat lampu gas di dinding menyala.

Scorpius mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Ia tak percaya ada maling. Malfoy Manor adalah salah satu bangunan dengan tingkat pengamanan tertinggi di Inggris Raya, karena ayah Scorpius adalah Kepala Departemen Misteri di Kementerian Sihir. Tak sembarangan orang bisa menembus sihir pertahanan yang dipasang di rumahnya. Tapi Scorpius tak mau mengambil resiko.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara Scorpius menyusuri lorong terang yang mengarah menuju kamarnya. Tongkatnya teracung waspada di depan wajahnya. Dalam posisi siap tempur. Scorpius hampir meraih pintu kamarnya saat ia dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Scorpius?"

Scorpius terperanjat kaget hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Di hadapannya berdiri Leonidas Malfoy. Dengan rambut basah dan handuk kecil di pundak, Leonidas nampak baru selesai mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan celana piama warna hitam dengan aksen garis perak di pinggirnya. Mata biru Scorpius membelalak seketika.

"Leon?!"

--

Leonidas tertawa ringan. "Ah, aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Ia mengelap pundaknya yang basah karena tetesan air dan menepuk-nepuk rambutnya kembali dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa. Begitu santai. Seolah ia berada di _rumah sendiri_. Scorpius masih kehilangan kata-kata. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Leonidas dan Viktor Krum di rumahnya? Ia tak yakin mereka hanya 'sekedar bertamu'. Tapi seorang Malfoy tidak boleh terlihat terkejut lebih dari tiga detik.

"Waw, aku tak tahu bahwa ada kau." Ujar Scorpius sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan nada canggung ataupun nada penuh pertanyaan dari suaranya. Leonidas kembali tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Tentu saja, kau baru pulang dari rumah Professor Teddy. Aku sendiri baru kembali dari Birmingham tadi sekitar pukul enam sore, ah, kau sudah bertemu _Tatko_?" kening Scorpius berkerut. Tapi ia tidak bodoh. Tentunya tak ada lagi orang yang dimaksud Leonidas selain Viktor Krum. Scorpius mengangguk.

"Jika maksudmu Mr Krum, ya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Dad di ruang keluarga." Leonidas mengangkat alisnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tatko baru tiba dari Bulgaria sore ini. Ia akan menginap sampai liburan Tahun Baru kita selesai. Dan begitupun aku."

Scorpius mencelos dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. Scorpius menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Wow… uhm… bagus. Jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama… uh… _Dad_. Mengingat liburan kita akan berakhir dalam dua hari…" ucap Scorpius canggung. Tapi sepertinya Leonidas tidak menyadari itu karena ia maju dan memeluk pundak adiknya dengan sayang.

"Benar sekali. Tatko dan Dad tadi berbicara mengenai rencana besok, mereka berdua akan melatih kita bermain Quidditch. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kedua mata cokelat Leonidas bersinar-sinar. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Scorpius menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Seribu pikiran seketika berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"_Brilliant_, hebat sekali… dua mantan pemain timnas Quidditch… melatih kita…" tanpa sadar Scorpius mendengar mulutnya bersuara. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa mengatakan apa yang berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan. Setiap Malfoy tidak boleh tertangkap basah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Isi kepala Scorpius berputar cepat. Dan saat itu juga suara Leonidas tak lagi terdengar.

Jika Leonidas dan Viktor Krum tinggal di Malfoy Manor selama dua hari, maka sesegera mungkin nenek dan ibunya akan mengetahui siapa Leonidas yang sebenarnya. Scorpius tahu, sebagai anggota keluarga Malfoy, nenek dan ibunya pasti akan dengan mudah menyadari siapa Leonidas yang sebenarnya. Mereka tak mungkin percaya begitu saja jika disebutkan Leonidas adalah anak dari Viktor Krum. Leonidas tak punya kemiripan sama sekali dengan Tatko-nya.

Dan sepertinya Leonidas sendiri dengan senang hati menganggap Malfoy Manor sebagai rumahnya. Ia juga tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan dan dengan santai menyebut Draco dengan panggilan 'Dad'. Scorpius tak tahu apakah ibunya sudah mengetahui siapa Leonidas. Dan mau tak mau Scorpius merasa khawatir.

Tepukan di pundak Scorpius menyadarkannya seketika. "Nah, sebaiknya kau sekarang tidur, besok siang kita bertemu di lapangan Quidditch." Ujar Leonidas bersemangat. Ia lantas berlalu dan memasuki pintu yang terletak tepat di samping kamar Scorpius.

Sang Malfoy yang lebih muda buru-buru memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Ia menempatkan mantra pengunci dan mantra peredam suara yang kuat. Scorpius jatuh berlutut di depan pintu. Kakinya terasa tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan kerongkongan tercekat, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Teddy.

Benar-benar mengerikan. Scorpius merasa perutnya mual seketika. Teddy memang bilang ia memperkirakan pergerakan Leonidas Malfoy tidak akan lama lagi, tapi Scorpius tak pernah bermimpi bahwa Leonidas akan bergerak _secepat ini_. Ia tidak siap menghadapi keberadaan Leonidas di rumahnya.

Tepatnya, Scorpius tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan muntah.

--

Scorpius bangun pukul tujuh pagi dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal dan matanya sakit. Ia tak bisa tidur hingga pukul setengah tiga pagi. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan.

Dengan sedikit menyeret tubuh, Scorpius beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Ia harus hadir untuk ikut sarapan pagi bersama di ruang makan pukul setengah delapan. Setelah berganti pakaian, Scorpius bergegas menuju tempat keluarga Malfoy biasa bersantap.

Scorpius memastikan diri berwajah biasa saja saat memasuki ruang makan. Ia melihat ayahnya dan Viktor Krum tengah bercakap-cakap sambil diselingi tawa. Ia juga melihat ibunya sedang menuangkan susu di setiap gelas, termasuk gelas Leonidas yang mengucap terima kasih dengan wajah berseri-seri. Scorpius menarik kursi tempat dimana ia biasa duduk, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada setiap orang yang hadir.

Saat menggigit _English muffin_ yang terhidang, Scorpius sadar bahwa neneknya tidak ada.

"Mum, mengapa Nan tidak ikut sarapan?" tanyanya pada Astoria yang tengah mengedarkan mentega. Sang ibu menyentuh wajahnya dengan tatapan mata khawatir.

"Entahlah, nenekmu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di balkon utara, ia juga minta supaya sarapannya dibawakan kesana." Jawab Astoria. Scorpius mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Neneknya tidak pernah melewatkan acara makan bersama. Apalagi jika seluruh keluarganya lengkap. Jika ia memilih menyingkir, biasanya itu karena ada yang sedang ia pikirkan atau ia sedang marah pada seseorang.

Mereka makan dengan suasana yang menurut Scorpius agak tegang. Hanya ayahnya, Viktor Krum, dan Leonidas yang nampak benar-benar menikmati sarapannya. Scorpius melihat ibunya lebih banyak diam dan terlalu terfokus pada sup krim yang ia makan. Biasanya Astoria selalu ramai bercerita mengenai segala hal.

Setelah sarapan selesai Viktor Krum dan Leonidas meninggalkan ruangan untuk bersiap-siap berlatih Quidditch. Sementara Draco berkata pada Astoria bahwa ia akan berbicara dengan Narcissa. Scorpius diam-diam mengeluarkan Telinga Terjulur dan menyisipkannya di bagian belakang jubah ayahnya.

--

"Mum." Terdengar suara Draco Malfoy menyapa ibunya. Narcisa menoleh dan mendapati anak tunggalnya tengah berdiri di samping kursi balkon yang tengah ia duduki. Di samping Narcissa terdapat sebuah meja dengan piring yang berisi sisa sarapan lengkap dengan gelas kopi panas yang masih separuh terisi. Cuaca pagi ini agak cerah dan salju tidak turun. Sarapan di luar rumah tidak akan berakibat buruk bagi kesehatan.

Draco berdeham. "Mengapa kau tidak ikut sarapan bersama kami?"

Narcissa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menjauh dari putranya. Ia mengambil gelas kopi panasnya, menghirupnya sedikit sebelum menjawab Draco. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu alasannya." Draco mendesah.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _anakku_?" tanyanya langsung. Narcissa melirik dengan pandangan dingin pada putranya. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Oh tidak, aku tak ada masalah dengan cucu kesayanganku."

"Kau tahu aku sedang berbicara mengenai anakku _yang satu lagi_, Mum." Ucap Draco dengan nada suara agak sedikit meninggi dari yang sebelumnya. Narcissa mengangkat dagunya angkuh dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan menantang, menanti keluarnya perkataan berikutnya dari sang pemimpin keluarga Malfoy.

"Mum, aku takkan mencoba meminta ataupun memohon pengertian atau apapun. Tapi kau tak bisa mengubah kenyataan dengan bersikap seperti ini. Suka ataupun tidak, Leonidas adalah anakku. Ia juga cucumu…" Kata-kata Draco berhenti bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Narcissa dari kursinya.

"Dengarkan aku Draco. Aku tak peduli dia siapa dan aku tak ingin mendengarkan ocehanmu tentang anak itu. Tapi yang kuperlukan adalah penjelasan mengenai keberadaan dia di rumah ini!" suara Narcissa mulai meninggi. Ia siap meledak marah.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya tiba-tiba membawa seseorang dan memperkenalkannya padaku sebagai 'anak yang selama ini disembunyikan' ke rumah ini? _Bloody hell_, Draco, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan kami? Bahkan kau tidak pernah memberitahukan padaku bahwa kau sudah memiliki anak sebelum kami memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan Astoria!

Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyembunyikan dia sampai sebesar ini… Demi Merlin, anak itu sudah berusia delapan belas tahun! Kini aku tahu mengapa kau mengunci rapat-rapat perkamen silsilah Malfoy sejak dua tahun yang lalu!" Narcissa menarik napas panjang. Ia berputar membelakangi putranya sambil melipat tangan.

"Kau sebaiknya memiliki penjelasan yang tepat untuk _anak ini_. Kau tahu Scorpius sudah ditetapkan sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan seluruh keluarga Malfoy sejak hari dimana ia dilahirkan, dan seluruh Inggris Raya mengetahuinya karena kita mengadakan konferensi pers besar-besaran.

Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika tiba-tiba kau memperkenalkan pewaris nama Malfoy _yang lain_, terlebih lagi ia lahir lebih dahulu daripada yang resmi? Satu kata Draco, _skandal_! Pers akan sangat menyukai hal ini. Tak ada yang lebih empuk dijadikan bahan eksploitasi berita selain kita, keluarga Malfoy yang sejak berabad-abad lalu selalu dihormati di kalangan dunia sihir Inggris Raya dan Eropa.

Dan kau sendiri memiliki kedudukan strategis di Kementerian Sihir. Kau pikir para lawan politikmu akan duduk berdiam diri jika sudah melihat celah seperti ini? Dan cepat atau lambat kau pun akan disudutkan hingga terpaksa menyebutkan siapa nama ibu dari anak itu. Oh, kau tak perlu repot-repot menyebutnya sekarang, aku belum mau tahu…" tutup Narcissa. Draco berdecak.

"Baiklah Mum, jika kau ingin penjelasan akan kuberikan. Dia anakku yang terlahir di Bulgaria saat aku pergi dari rumah dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ia terpaksa kutitipkan pada Viktor Krum karena saat itu kedudukan keluarga kita berada dalam posisi sulit. Dan itu kulakukan untuk melindungi dia dan _ibunya_. Sekarang ia sudah memasuki usia dewasa. Aku tak ingin menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi. Ia akan segera kuperkenalkan sebagai anggota keluarga Malfoy dan itu sudah menjadi keputusan finalku." Putus Draco.

Narcissa mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu watak putra tunggalnya. Keputusan yang dibuat oleh seorang Draco Malfoy tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bahkan oleh dirinya. Ia menghela napas kalah.

"Kuharap kau sudah berpikir masak-masak mengenai hal ini, _son_. Aku tahu niatmu hanya ingin melindungi putramu. Yah, _cucuku yang satu lagi_. Sebaiknya kau memikirkan cara terbaik dan teraman untuk memperkenalkan dia kepada publik. Kau juga harus mempertimbangkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan ini pada Astoria. Dan jangan lupa, pikirkan juga akibatnya bagi ibu dari Leonidas ini. Pastikan ia tidak akan terganggu." Bersamaan dengan itu Narcissa pergi melenggang meninggalkan Draco memasuki Malfoy Manor.

--

Scorpius buru-buru mengaktifkan sihir pemusnah jejak pada Telinga Terjulur yang mengubah kedua benda itu menjadi abu dalam seketika. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

"Wah, mainan yang bagus sekali…" terdengar suara lembut dari belakang dan Scorpius terlonjak seketika hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai. Ia menatap ngeri kepada ibunya yang sudah berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

"Mum… sejak kapan kau berada disitu? Ka…kau mendengar semuanya?!"

**-- to be continued --**

* * *

**Notes :** sorry for the long delay, guys. Laptop gw sempat terserang kuda troya yang berjasa mengubah folder menjadi exe dan 'memindahkan' semua isinya entah kemana. So, supaya gak ketinggalan lagi, gw saranin buat masukin gw ke daftar Author Alert atau Story Alert. Biar ada pemberitahuan lewat e-mail. Cara lain bisa dengan mengikuti plurk gw. Garis miring hacques.

Tatko = bahasa Bulgaria untuk Dad/Ayah.

Sebagai gantinya chapter 8 akan gw upload lebih cepat . Antara tanggal 8-12 jika review mencapai 150. Weks, masa chapter 6 kemaren cuma nambah sebelas... bikin seret ide XD. Gw tunggu review berkualitasnya.

Jangan lupa Keajaiban Ketujuh versi e-book sudah bisa didapat di blog hacques wordpress gw.


	8. Darah Yang Sama

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to the respective creator, JK Rowling. No money made here as I'm just a mere fan. I only owns what you won't find in real Potterverse.**

* * *

Scorpius memandangi ibunya dengan mata membelalak. Lidahnya terasa mendadak kelu. Berapa banyak yang sempat didengar oleh sang Ibu? Ini berarti sama saja Scorpius telah lalai membiarkan bocornya hal yang seharusnya disimpan rapat-rapat. Ditambah lagi kedudukan ibu Scorpius sama dengan Ronald Weasley, yaitu orang yang seharusnya paling tidak boleh tahu mengenai jati diri Leonidas yang sebenarnya.

"Mum… kau… mendengar semuanya?" tanya Scorpius takut-takut. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum anggun.

"Aku mendengar sejak ayahmu mengucap kata 'Mum' pada Narcissa." Ujarnya lembut. Kerongkongan Scorpius terasa tercekat. Ibunya telah mendengar semua informasi yang disampaikan lewat Telinga Terjulur. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis Scorpius. Ia merasa mendadak otaknya tersaput kabut sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk berpikir.

Astoria menarik sebuah kursi dan mengambilkan satu kursi lagi untuk Scorpius dengan mantra panggil. Ia duduk dan mengisyaratkan putra tunggalnya untuk ikut duduk di kursi yang ia tempatkan di hadapannya. Dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar Scorpius menuruti apa yang diminta ibunya. Ia belum pernah berada dalam situasi sesulit ini. Ia tahu ia tak akan dihukum apapun karena memang tidak bersalah. Dan ibunya sendiri tidak tampak hendak marah-marah. Scorpius bingung sendiri, apa yang ia takutkan?

"Mum… kau… tidak marah?" Scorpius terkejut mendengar suara lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Astoria tidak langsung menjawab. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Membuat Scorpius makin merasa seperti tercekik. Bagaimana bisa ibunya bersikap begitu tenang pada situasi seperti ini? Jika saja ini terjadi pada Ronald Weasley, Scorpius yakin setidaknya ia pasti sudah meledakkan satu atau dua benda terdekat. Astoria menangkap kebingungan putranya.

"Pada siapa?" Dagu Scorpius sedikit mengangkat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sang ibu akan mengajukan pertanyaan balik. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga, "pada… uh… Dad?" Astoria menggeleng pelan.

"Apakah ia berbuat salah?" Scorpius menggigit bibirnya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan balik. Scorpius menelan ludah.

"Dad menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sangat besar dari Mum." Jawab Scorpius hati-hati. Astoria menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Dan menurutmu, apakah kau tahu alasan dibalik ia melakukan hal itu?" Scorpius terdiam. Dalam hati ia memaki sedikit. Ini adalah keahlian ibunya sejak dulu. Menggunakan prinsip kebalikan untuk melihat suatu permasalahan secara keseluruhan. Scorpius berpikir keras. Ia tahu ayahnya menyembunyikan Leonidas demi melindungi lebih banyak hal. Nama keluarganya, hubungan baik keluarga Malfoy dengan keluarga Greengrass, menjauhkan diri dari hukuman yang berpotensi membebani lebih lama, juga melindung Hermione-Granger Weasley dan Leonidas sendiri. Dan mendadak Scorpius merasa diberi tahu sesuatu.

"Dad… ia… melindungi lebih banyak hal dengan berbuat itu…" bibir Scorpius bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimatnya. Astoria mengangguk kecil.

"Benar. Banyak hal yang menjadi lebih baik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Meski ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang begitu besar, tapi apa yang ia lindungi jauh lebih besar. Ia mengambil resiko dengan menutup rapat keberadaan Leonidas, putra pertamanya, untuk menjaga berbagai hal." Astoria tesenyum kecil melihat Scorpius menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Scorpius? Kau terlihat kebingungan?" Scorpius memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak marah, Mum? Dad… Dad memiliki anak lagi di luar sepengetahuanmu?" Scorpius tidak tahan lagi. "Tidakkah kau merasa… uh… di.. dikhianati?" Scorpius hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah bermimpi akan menanyakan hal seperti itu pada ibunya sendiri. Wajah Astoria terlihat sedikit mengeras. Alisnya tertarik dan senyumannya mulai menghilang.

"Dengarkan aku Scorpius. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk merasa dikhianati. Anak itu lahir jauh sebelum aku dan ayahmu menikah. Dan aku percaya, apapun yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu di masa lalu, akan tetap tertinggal di masa lalu. Apapun yang hendak dikatakan orang lain, ayahmu adalah tetap suamiku, hanya aku yang ia cintai.

Siapapun ibu dari Leonidas, menurutku ia kini memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Jika ia adalah wanita yang pernah dicintai oleh seorang Draco Malfoy, maka aku yakin keputusan ayahmu menyembunyikan anaknya yang satu lagi bukanlah suatu hal yang ia putuskan sendiri. Hanya wanita yang memiliki alasan yang sama dengannya yang akan bersedia melepaskan egonya dan hidup jauh dari anak dan laki-laki yang ia cintai." Astoria menyentuh tangan Scorpius yang sejak awal terletak di lututnya.

"Jika aku ingin mengikuti pikiran buruk yang ada di hati, maka aku tak pantas untuk mendampingi ayahmu dan menjadi ibumu. Jika aku tidak memercayai seorang Draco Malfoy, maka sepanjang sisa hidupku ini aku tak akan bisa percaya pada siapapun. Aku tahu Leonidas adalah anak dari ayah yang sama denganmu; sejak pertama kali aku melayangkan pandangan terhadap dirinya. Gen Malfoy sangat kuat, dan aku yang terbiasa melihat ayahmu sejak muda tak akan salah mengenali _keturunannya._

Saat itu tak ada hal lain yang terpikir olehku kecuali mengasihani dia. Leonidas adalah seorang Malfoy, tapi ia diasingkan ke negeri yang jauh. Dan ia tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia _korban_, Scorpius. Apakah kau bisa membayangkan jika dirimulah yang berada di posisinya? Aku sendiri bahkan tak akan sanggup hidup jika harus hidup jauh dari ayahmu atau meninggalkanmu di negeri yang jauh, meski kau berada di tangan yang aman…" Senyum di wajah Astoria kini sudah benar-benar menghilang. Digantikan dengan alis yang mendatar, dengan mata tajam menusuk, serta garis bibir yang tertarik kaku.

"Aku tak akan menyalahkan siapapun, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Aku tak akan membenci siapapun karena aku tak punya alasan untuk itu. Jika ayahmu hingga saat ini belum memberitahuku, maka aku yakin saatnya akan segera datang.

Tapi aku adalah seorang Nyonya Malfoy. Aku memiliki harga diri dan kedudukan sebagai seorang penyihir putri keluarga Greengrass. Tak ada yang akan bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai istri dari seorang Draco Malfoy, dan tak akan kubiarkan ada yang akan menggantikan posisi_mu_ sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy."

Bersamaan dengan itu Astoria bangkit dan berjalan anggun meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan putra tunggalnya yang masih diam tepekur mencerna kalimat ibunya.

---o0o---

Scorpius menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah hingga mencapai lapangan Quidditch pribadi yang terletak di sebelah barat kompleks taman belakang Malfoy Manor. Siang ini ia harus mengikuti acara yang sudah ditetapkan; latihan Quidditch.

Meski Scorpius tidak tahu latihan apa yang bisa ia dapatkan, karena kecuali dirinya, tiga peserta yang lain adalah Seeker. Scorpius sendiri adalah seorang Keeper, ia lebih terlatih menangkap Quaffle daripada Golden Snitch. Selama ini ia hanya dilatih dasar gerakan oleh ayahnya, sisanya berlatih di sekolah.

Scorpius memasuki kamar ganti tanpa suara. Pikirannya masih melayang pada ibunya. Ia tak berminat memperhatikan ayahnya dan Leonidas yang juga tengah berganti pakaian dengan seragam Quidditch resmi keluarga Malfoy; serba perak dan hitam, dengan emblem lambang M besar di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Bekas luka di pundakmu itu terkena apa? Terlihat baru." Telinga Scorpius tegak berdiri seketika begitu mendengar suara ayahnya. Sudut mata Scorpius menangkap sosok Leonidas yang belum mengenakan atasan apapun, sehingga pundaknya terekspos. Scorpius menahan napas untuk lebih berkonsentrasi pada indra pendengarannya. Telinga seorang Malfoy terlatih mencuri dengar pembicaraan dalam keadaan seriuh apapun; kecuali yang dilindungi sihir Muffliato.

"Terserempet sihir Ronald Weasley kemarin pagi," Draco menyentuh bekas luka putranya. Alisnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga harus berurusan dengan _makhluk _itu?" cecar Draco. Scorpius berusaha keras terlihat pura-pura sibuk berganti baju, meski sulit sekali membagi konsentrasi antara mengikat tali boots dengan mencuri dengar dari jarak sekitar tujuh meter. Ia berkali-kali mengikat jarinya sendiri. Leonidas menjawab ayahnya.

"Aku mengunjungi Mum kemarin, dan menyapa adik-adikku _yang lain_ disana, dan… yah, sepertinya Ronald Weasley tidak suka aku terlalu ramah pada Rose, sehingga ia agak kalap dan melakukan penyerangan…"

Draco menggenggam kedua pundak Leonidas. Ia terlihat marah sekali. "Dan kau biarkan sihir _bajingan _itu mengenaimu? Ronald Weasley melukai _anakku_?" nada suara Draco mulai meninggi. Scorpius tak kuasa menahan urgensi untuk menengok ke arah ayahnya. Leonidas tersenyum tipis sambil menurunkan kedua tangan sang ayah yang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Saat itu ada Rose di sampingku, Dad. Jika aku tak merengkuhnya untuk tiarap, bisa jadi Rose-lah yang akan terkena. Mum sudah mengobati luka ini dengan esens Dittany dan sari akar Murtlap, yang tersisa hanya bekasnya saja. Paling lama dua hari lagi bekasnya akan hilang."

Draco masih belum menerima penjelasan putranya. Ia menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "Tetap saja ia melakukan penyerangan terhadap orang lain, ia bisa dipidana karena itu, ibumu memang pejabat Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, tapi bukan berarti suaminya akan kebal hukum, aku akan mengirim orang untuk melakukan penyelidi…" kata-kata Draco terpotong karena Leonidas mengangkat tangan meminta sela.

"Tak perlu. Ia tak akan ingat. Mum sendiri yang melancarkan Mantra Bius pada Ronald Weasley dan kami bersama-sama memodifikasi ingatannya dengan Jampi Memori. Masalah ini kuanggap selesai. Untuk sementara." Ujar Leonidas menenangkan. Tapi wajah Draco masih mengeras. Terlihat jelas ia belum puas dengan penjelasan Leonidas.

"Aku tak suka ini. Ronald Weasley memang tak akan ingat, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa dimaafkan dengan kejadian ini." Draco menyentuh dagunya. Ia nampak berpikir. Scorpius merasa dadanya berdegup kencang. Instingnya merasa ia tak akan menyukai apa yang akan keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Aku akan segera memperkenalkanmu kepada publik, Leon. Kau anakku, dan aku tak akan menyembunyikanmu lebih lama lagi. Kita harus segera melakukan konferensi pers dan mengumumkan bahwa kau adalah putraku." Putus Draco. Kedua mata biru gelap Scorpius membelalak seketika. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia takuti – sekaligus ia tunggu-tunggu. Keputusan ayahnya mengenai status Leonidas. Scorpius menggigit bibirnya. Ia melirik sang kakak. Leonidas nampak tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Dad, aku sangat menghargai itu. Tapi bisakah aku yang memilih sendiri waktunya?"

---o0o---

Beberapa jam kemudian Scorpius berjalan gontai kembali menuju kamarnya. Latihan yang baru saja ia jalani benar-benar menguras habis tenaga dan staminanya. Intensitas latihan yang ia jalani benar-benar sebanding dengan reputasi ayahnya dan Viktor Krum yang sama-sama mantan pemain timnas. Scorpius kini tahu darimana Leonidas memiliki kemampuan tinggi bermain Quidditch, Krum sudah melatihnya sejak berusia dua tahun. Dan permainan Quidditch Bulgaria adalah salah satu dari yang paling keras di dunia.

Selama ini Scorpius hanya bermain sebagai Keeper. Jelas ia kewalahan. Ia belum pernah dipaksa memacu sapunya dengan kecepatan setinggi apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Scorpius baru tahu penderitaan seorang Seeker yang harus fokus mengejar Snitch tanpa memedulikan terpaan cuaca buruk ataupun suhu dingin yang menggigit, dan di saat bersamaan harus menghindari hantaman Bludger serta bermanuver mengemudikan sapu dengan tingkat bahaya tinggi. Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi meledek James yang sering oleng tertiup angin. Ternyata bukan karena ia terlalu kurus.

Malam itu Scorpius tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Ia tahu ia harus segera tidur, karena ia besok akan kembali ke Hogwarts dengan kereta pukul sebelas seperti biasa di Stasiun King's Cross. Tapi tak bisa. Perasaan Scorpius tak enak. Ia lelah. Dan ia tahu dalam waktu dekat hidupnya tak akan sama lagi.

Tidak membaik, mungkin akan lebih buruk.

---o0o---

Perjalanan panjang menuju Hogwarts terasa benar-benar menyiksa bagi Scorpius. Ia sengaja tidak berada di kompartemen yang sama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menyembunyikan diri di kompartemen beberapa anak kelas dua, yang dengan senang hati langsung memberikan tempat mereka dengan satu lirikan isyarat dari Scorpius. Kompartemen itu terletak jauh di belakang deretan gerbong, dan Scorpius tahu hanya ada satu orang yang akan mencarinya hingga kesitu.

Sang Malfoy tengah melamun memandangi pepohonan bersaput salju dari jendela kompartemennya saat ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Scorpius tak perlu menoleh lagi karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Oy, akhirnya ketemu juga…" Scorpius hanya melirik sedikit dengan sudut matanya tanpa merubah posisi kepala. Si pendatang menutup kembali pintu kompartemen mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang Scorpius.

"Rose mengkhawatirkanmu."

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Di hadapannya Al tengah duduk santai, bersandar di tengah kursi besar yang seharusnya diduduki dua orang. Pandangan mata hijau emerald Al beradu dengan mata biru Scorpius. Sang Malfoy memperbaiki posisi duduknya sedikit. Perkiraannya betul. Albus Potter adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa menemukan Scorpius dengan mudah, tanpa peduli dimanapun ia bersembunyi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Rose?"

"Ia cemas karena tidak bertemu denganmu di stasiun tadi, biasanya kau datang terakhir, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia menunggumu hingga kereta hampir berjalan. Ayahnya sudah hampir mendorongnya masuk pada saat terakhir." Scorpius memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia agak merasa bersalah, selama ini memang Rose selalu naik kereta setelah dirinya.

Scorpius memejamkan mata. Keheningan yang menyesakkan kini melingkupi keduanya. Al cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia sehari-hari memang sering bersikap konyol, polos cenderung naïf, tapi sesungguhnya Al sangat brilian dalam membaca situasi. Hingga pada akhirnya Scorpius membuka matanya kembali.

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Al saat ia melihat kedua Scorpius yang meredup, dan kehilangan sinarnya sama sekali.

Scorpius mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah tak perlu mengatakan apapun karena ia tahu Al pasti mengerti. Tak ada yang lebih mengerti dirinya kecuali Al, bahkan Rose tidak sehebat Al dalam hal ini. Al menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan itu…" tanyanya pelan. Scorpius kembali mengangguk. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela, berpura-pura menikmati deretan pegunungan putih yang dengan segera digantikan oleh pemandangan lain. Al menghela napas pendek.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan mengambil jalan ini, tapi aku tak mengira akan secepat ini…" Scorpius kini kembali menatap Al. Mata hijau emerald Al juga kini sudah tak lagi bersinar. Dan raut wajah Al menyiratkan kegalauan yang jelas. Scorpius mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi tak bisa.

Ada sesuatu yang menekan di perutnya, di dadanya, menyumbat tenggorokannya, melemahkan syarafnya, dan menghambat kinerja otaknya sama sekali. Scorpius menelan ludah, yang terasa benar-benar pahit di kerongkongannya. Sekali lagi rahang Scorpius terlihat bergerak. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada suara yang keluar.

Albus menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun." Sang Potter mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit dan meremas pundak Scorpius dengan gestur menenangkan. "Aku tahu kau hendak berkata apa, dan aku juga tahu pasti berat bagimu untuk mengambil keputusan ini."

Al kembali bersandar di kursinya, matanya kini lurus menatap langit-langit. "Ini berat bagimu, dan juga pastinya akan berat bagi Rose. Tapi ini terjadi karena kalian memang tidak memiliki pilihan."

Dan tak ada kata-kata lain lagi yang terucap di antara mereka berdua, hingga tiba saatnya Hogwarts Ekspress merapat di stasiun Hogsmeade.

---o0o---

Semester baru di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dimulai tanpa ada halangan berarti. Para murid kembali harus menjalani hari-hari memuakkan dengan kumpulan tugas dan kelas-kelas yang padat, beberapa di antara mereka masih berada dalam suasana liburan sehingga banyak terlihat wajah kelabakan di sana-sini, tak sedikit yang lupa mengerjakan PR.

Minggu pertama di Hogwarts dijalani Scorpius dengan begitu berat. Ia memang tidak menghindar dari siapapun, dan tetap mengikuti kelas seperti biasa. Tapi bagi mereka yang terbiasa berada di dekat Scorpius, bisa dengan mudah dilihat bahwa ada yang hilang dari sang Malfoy. Al hampir gila dibuatnya.

Ia jadi lebih banyak murung, tak ada lagi candaan yang sering terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia kehilangan sebagian besar berat badannya, bahkan terkadang Al harus memaksanya minum susu cokelat dalam jumlah besar karena ia hampir tak bisa makan sama sekali. Rose, Teddy, dan yang lainnya sudah lelah menanyakan keadaannya, tak ada jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Scorpius selain 'aku baik-baik saja, hanya banyak pikiran karena kejadian kemarin'.

Leonidas sendiri bukannya tidak mengetahui keadaan adiknya, tapi bahkan ia sendiri tak dihiraukan oleh Scorpius. Ia membanjiri sang adik dengan berbagai cokelat dan makanan, tapi Scorpius tak pernah menyentuhnya. Al terpaksa turun tangan ikut menghabiskannya karena ia tak suka menyia-nyiakan makanan. Meski ia menyerah setelah naik lima kilo. Keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama, Al meledak setelah kejadian konyol menimpa Scorpius.

---o0o---

"Demi Merlin, gunakan otakmu sedikit!" Jerit Al keras-keras di Hospital Wing pada sore itu. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ditatapnya Scorpius yang kini tengah tergolek lemah di salah satu ranjang. Ia sudah menggunakan mantra Muffliato di sekitar mereka sehingga ia lolos dari bentakan Madam Pomfrey yang masih setia menangani para penyihir muda Hogwarts.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Scorpius baru saja terjatuh dari sapunya di ketinggian dua belas meter saat menjalani latihan Quidditch pertama mereka di bulan Januari. Tubuhnya menghantam tanah - tepat setelah Victoire yang saat itu kebetulan menonton mengacungkan mantra pelambat untuk meminimalisir momentum tumbukan yang berpotensi lebih fatal.

Tapi yang membuat Al marah bukan karena Scorpius lalai mengendalikan sapunya. Ia marah karena setelah diperiksa, Madam Pomfrey menyatakan bahwa Scorpius mengalami malnutrisi sehingga syaraf refleksnya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Al benar-benar muak. Scorpius terlalu berlebihan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyukai Scorpius yang seperti itu.

Al mondar-mandir gusar di sisi tempat tidur Scorpius. Sang Malfoy muda memang tidak mengalami cedera berarti, terima kasih banyak untuk Victoire, tapi Madam Pomfrey menyuruhnya beristirahat semalaman penuh dan makan banyak-banyak. Scorpius mengangkat salah satu tangannya, meminta perhatian Al. Sang Potter berhenti mondar mandir dan ia duduk bersila di kaki tempat tidur Scorpius.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan kan, untuk apa kau masih menyiksa diri seperti ini?" tanya Al tajam. Scorpius tak menjawab. Ia tahu ia hanya akan membuat dirinya diserang lebih lanjut oleh Al jika berani membuka mulut untuk membantah. Al sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Scorpius karena berikutnya ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit melunak.

"Memang pasti sakit, dan _dia_ juga pasti kesakitan. Tapi kami semua mengerti keadaan kalian dan kami tak akan menyalahkan siapapun, tidak kau, dan tidak juga yang lain. Ini bukan kemauanmu ataupun siapapun, dan kau sendiri tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik." Scorpius menatap Al dengan pandangan terluka. Ia menunduk sebentar.

Apa yang dikatakan Al memang benar. Ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menunda lebih lama. Scorpius mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Ia menarik napas berat sebelum akhirnya berkata pada Al,

"Tolong katakan pada Rose untuk menemuiku besok malam di Menara Astronomi"

---o0o---

Jam raksasa Hogwarts terdengar berdentang sembilan kali saat Rose Weasley terlihat berjalan sendirian mendaki anak tangga menuju menara tertinggi di kompleks kastil Hogwarts. Menara Astronomi. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan kedua mata cokelatnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran mendalam. Sesekali ia menegur anak kelas satu dan dua yang masih berkeliaran malam-malam. Jabatannya sebagai Prefek membuatnya leluasa berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hogwarts kapanpun ia mau.

Rose memilin-milin ujung sweater hangatnya dengan gelisah. Saat Al menyampaikan pesan Scorpius, ia terserang panik untuk beberapa saat. Tidak biasa-biasanya Scorpius meminta orang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada dirinya, ia selalu berkata langsung. Mau tidak mau insting kewanitaan Rose berdering. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Hanya Merlin yang tahu betapa stressnya Rose belakangan ini. Sikap Scorpius berubah total sejak mereka bersama-sama melihat memorinya lewat Pensieve. Hal yang sama juga menimpa Hugo, mereka begitu tersiksa setiap kali menatap wajah ibu mereka. Sisa liburan musim dingin yang seharusnya menyenangkan telah berubah total menjadi kungkungan tekanan tanpa akhir. Tersiksa dengan serangan urgensi untuk bertanya. Tersiksa dengan kenyataan bahwa ibu mereka telah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang begitu besar.

Tapi selama ini mereka dapat bertahan. Selain karena mereka tidak sendirian, mereka percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Teddy bahwa dalam waktu dekat semua akan terungkap. Meski apa yang mereka cemaskan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu.

Semakin Rose mendekati balkon Menara Astronomi, ia merasa kakinya semakin berat. Tanpa sadar ia memelankan ritme langkahnya, tubuhnya seolah enggan menuruti kehendak hatinya. Ia tahu ia akan bertemu dengan Scorpius di balik pintu kayu tebal yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tapi hatinya berbisik, sebaiknya ia tidak usah masuk.

Rose tahu bahwa sebenarnya Scorpius juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

---o0o---

Pelan-pelan Rose mendorong pintu kayu tebal yang mengarah ke balkon Menara Astronomi. Tempat para siswa Hogwarts memandangi langit untuk mencatat pergerakan planet atau mengukur kemiringan bulan. Rose menggigit bibir. Terpaan angin dingin bercampur salju segera menampar wajahnya, meninggalkan bekas seperti sengatan di pipinya.

Sang gadis Weasley menebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh balkon. Hingga ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Scorpius tampak sedang duduk tepekur di salah satu pinggiran balkon yang terbuat dari batu. Posisinya memunggungi pintu tempat Rose datang. Dibiarkannya kakinya terjuntai di udara luas, seolah tak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali terhadap ketinggian. Pandangan matanya kosong menerawang. Dalam kegelapan malam tak ada yang bisa ia jadikan fokus. Dan Scorpius sendiri tak berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan berbuat sesuatu. Ia hanya duduk dan menunggu.

Sang Malfoy mendengar derit pintu kayu yang didorong Rose, dan ia menoleh.

---o0o---

Pandangan mata cokelat Rose bertemu pandang dengan mata suram Scorpius. Rose ingin menangis. Tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di depan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Rose tak ingin maju lagi meski hanya selangkah. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Scorpius yang sudah kehilangan sinarnya sama sekali.

Scorpius sendiri tahu. Rose tak akan maju lebih jauh. Karenanya ia menguatkan hati, memutar tubuhnya dan melompat kembali ke lantai balkon. Rose kembali menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin Scorpius berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tak tahu, tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia tak usah berada di dekat Scorpius sekarang ini. Ia seharusnya lari keluar pintu dan baru menemui Scorpius besok pagi, tidak sekarang. Tidak boleh sekarang.

Tapi Rose tetap diam mematung tak bergerak di depan pintu. Hingga pada akhirnya Scorpius kini berada di hadapannya.

---o0o---

Wajah Scorpius pucat. Ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit mengeras dan membeku karena terkena terpaan salju cukup lama. Bibirnya sudah terlihat agak membiru. Rose menelan ludahnya. Betapa ia ingin sekali menyentuh wajah Scorpius, menghangatkannya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya, dan mencium bibir birunya hingga kebekuannya mencair.

Tapi ia tidak sanggup untuk itu. Dan memang untuk beberapa lama mereka hanya bisa diam saling menatap. Tak ada yang berani untuk mulai berbicara, bergerak, bahkan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Keduanya bagai terperangkap dalam balok es raksasa, yang melemahkan seluruh syaraf dan indera tubuh. Hanya uap putih di antara ujung hidung mereka yang menandakan bahwa masih ada kehidupan.

Hingga pada akhirnya Scorpius menyentuh wajah Rose dengan jemarinya yang sedingin es. Rose bergidik kedinginan saat Scorpius menyentuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bereaksi apapun, kecuali berkedip. Scorpius menunduk.

Detik berikutnya Rose merasa bibirnya bagai terbakar terkena sengatan saat Scorpius menciumnya. Bibir Scorpius begitu dingin, begitu beku. Ia sudah kehilangan kehangatan yang biasa ia bagi dengan Rose. Ia tak lagi memiliki semangat menjelajah yang selalu ia selipkan setiap kali bibir mereka bertemu. Rose merasa ia seolah sedang mencium sebongkah patung es. Dingin. Dan kosong.

Setetes air mata tak sanggup lagi ditahan Rose. Ia tak tahan lagi. Segala perasaan yang selama ini ia tekan kini meluap keluar. Ia sedih, ia marah, ia bingung, dan sekarang ia sudah tahu, apa yang sebenarnya hendak dilakukan oleh Scorpius.

Scorpius sudah kehilangan api yang membuatnya tetap bersemangat dalam hidup. Rose tahu itu, karena selama ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sang Malfoy melepaskan bibirnya dari Rose. Ia menatap Rose dengan pandangan mata seolah memohon untuk dibunuh saat itu juga. Sekali lagi tercipta keheningan yang makin memberatkan hati. Air mata Rose sudah mengucur deras, meski tidak terdengar sedikitpun isakan keluar.

Sebutir air mata turut mengalir dari mata Scorpius. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia mencoba untuk bicara, tapi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tak lebih dari suara erangan lirih. Terima kasih bagi kesunyian yang mencekam di antara mereka berdua, Rose bisa mendengar suara Scorpius sama jelasnya dengan suara petir.

"Kita… terikat dengan ikatan darah…" bisik Scorpius dengan suara bergetar. Rose menggenggam tangan beku Scorpius erat-erat. Ia menunduk. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Scorpius. Ia tahu. Ia sudah tahu. Cepat atau lambat memang hal ini harus mereka jalani. Rose tahu Scorpius terbebani hebat dengan semua yang sudah mereka jalani, dan Rose sendiri mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka berdua sudah tahu bahwa mereka tak memiliki pilihan. Di balkon yang sama dua tahun yang lalu Scorpius pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Rose, kini mereka terpaksa harus mengakhiri semuanya di tempat dimana mereka memulai.

Salju berhembus semakin kencang seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut. Scorpius memeluk Rose erat-erat. Membenamkan sang gadis yang terisak di dadanya. Ia tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Ia tak ingin mempertanyakan apapun. Ia tak bisa mengubah apapun. Termasuk kenyataan bahwa di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama dengan seseorang yang juga berbagi darah dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

Ikatan di antara keduanya, menghalangi mereka untuk bisa terikat satu sama lain.

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N : **Lama yah? XD

Akhirnya review menembus angka yang gw tunggu, 150, so diupload lah chapter ini.  
Hwell, next chaps will be after 180. No junk review will be accepted. Jangan pelit review laa...

So, gimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter yang ini? Berasa gak angstnya?

**Breaking News Alert : **

Gw mengadakan giveaway untuk mereka yang sudah membaca Keajaiban Ketujuh. Cek profile gw, kunjungi blog gw di hacques. wordpress atau ketik aja Keajaiban Ketujuh Giveaway di googel. **  
**


	9. Kakak Yang Sama

**Disclaimer : All the Potterverse belong to the respectful author JK Rowling. Only the plot and characters you won't find at the books are mine. No money made here as I'm just a mere fan.**

* * *

Leonidas Malfoy terlihat berlari-lari kecil di koridor lantai empat sambil memeluk sebuah bungkusan besar di dadanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum membalas siapapun yang menyapanya sepanjang perjalanan. Ia berbelok menuju salah satu sayap Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, sebuah tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk merawat anak-anak yang sakit.

Ia mengetuk dua kali pintu Rumah Sakit untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Madam Pomfrey, yang langsung mengangguk dua kali mempersilakannya masuk. Leonidas tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri dua tempat tidur yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat jendela.

Di sekeliling dua tempat tidur yang dituju Leonidas sudah duduk beberapa orang. Dua Potter muda dan Hugo mengelilingi satu ranjang, sementara Albus Potter nampak duduk di ranjang sebelahnya. Leonidas melempar senyum pada mereka sebelum memosisikan diri di samping Al.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Leonidas pada Scorpius, yang terbaring dengan kompres es menghiasi keningnya. Yang ditanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Uh, jauh lebih baik…" Scorpius sesekali menyeka lelehan es yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Ia tak suka kompres es. Merusak tatanan rambut. Leonidas menyerahkan bungkusan besar yang ia bawa pada Al; yang langsung membongkarnya dengan senang hati. Apa yang dibawakan Leonidas selalu cocok untuk menyibukkan mulut.

Leonidas menatap khawatir pada Scorpius. "Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas, sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian berdua lakukan hingga mengalami _hypothermia_ di menara Astronomi?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh. Scorpius melirik Al sebentar, dan setelah mendapat isyarat, ia baru menjawab; "mengerjakan tugas…"

Sang kakak tak lagi bertanya-tanya. Ia pindah ke ranjang sebelah, dimana Rose tengah duduk berselimut, sambil memakan Cokelat Kodok yang dibawakan Leonidas. "Dan bagaimana denganmu Rose? Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Leonidas sambil mengusap rambut Rose lembut. Sang gadis Weasley mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku cukup pintar untuk tidak terlalu lama berada di atas seperti Score," ujarnya sambil melirik Scorpius yang langsung memasang wajah pura-pura merengut. Leonidas tertawa kecil. Wajahnya terlihat agak lega. "Syukurlah jika kalian sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Entah apa jadinya jika terlambat sedikit saja, kata Madam Pomfrey kalian sudah nyaris mengalami _frostbite_ di sekujur tubuh saat dibawa kemari. Aku akan berbicara pada Professor Sinistra, sepertinya kali ini tugas yang ia berikan bobotnya cukup kelewatan."

"Oww, itu tak perlu. Lagipula itu salahku karena lupa mengerjakannya saat liburan kemarin." Ujar Scorpius buru-buru. Leonidas menengok ke arah sang adik. "Ahh, kau seharusnya memberitahuku, jadi aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan…Tapi baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan lain kali kau tak lupa lagi dengan tugasmu."

Leonidas lalu bangkit untuk mencium kening Rose dan Hugo, dan ia mengacak rambut Scorpius sebentar, sebelum pamit. "Maaf aku tak bisa lama kali ini, ada seseorang yang harus kutemui;" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kita ketemu lagi nanti saat makan malam." Bersamaan dengan itu Leonidas berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

-o0o—

Keenam remaja yang masih berada di ruangan saling berpandangan. Hingga pada akhirnya James menghela napas dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk menggumamkan mantra Muffliato. Mereka hendak berbicara serius dan ia tak mau ada orang yang mencuri dengar. Yah, tepatnya mereka sudah sangat terbiasa menggunakan mantra Muffliato setiap kali hendak berdiskusi. Teddy menekankan untuk tidak pernah lengah sedikitpun.

"Sandiwara yang bagus, _guys_…" ujarnya lemah. Ia menatap lima remaja di hadapannya. Rose menunduk dengan tatapan kosong ke ujung jemari kakinya yang tertutup selimut. Sementara Scorpius tidak berkata-kata apapun. Al mendesah sambil menusuk-nusuk bungkus kompres Scorpius untuk memastikan esnya masih beku.

"Ia benar-benar menyayangi kalian…" bisik Lily. Ia mengusap pundak Hugo yang juga tengah tertunduk. Al melirik Scorpius.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apakah kita akan begini terus sampai pada akhirnya dia diperkenalkan pada publik oleh ayahmu? Seperti yang kemarin kau ceritakan?" Scorpius mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk pelan-pelan dengan bantuan Al.

"Aku belum tahu… Tapi juga tak berani membayangkan akan jadi bagaimana akhirnya. Jika ia memiliki seorang ayah, tentunya ia dilahirkan oleh seorang _ibu_. Dan aku tak yakin _ibuku_ akan mau mengakui bahwa ia ibu Leonidas… dan aku juga tak yakin bahwa ibu kalian;" Scorpius melirik Rose dan Hugo, "akan serta merta muncul ke publik dan ikut mengakuinya begitu saja…" Scorpius tahu, Ronald Weasley tentunya tak akan menerima mentah-mentah kenyataan itu. Tidak tanpa satu atau dua mantra Bombarda.

Hugo juga mendesah, ia tak kalah stressnya dengan yang lain. "Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat waktu itu tiba, yang pasti aku tak ingin keluarga_ku _tercerai-berai…" ucapnya dengan nada berat seolah hendak menangis. Semua terdiam. Hingga pada akhirnya suara Rose memecah keheningan.

"Dan aku juga tak bisa membenci Leonidas…"

Scorpius menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu. Rose dan Hugo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Di satu sisi mereka tak ingin keluarga masing-masing tercerai-berai, tapi disisi lain mereka mau tak mau pelan-pelan memiliki rasa sayang pada Leonidas. Meski ia seolah menjadi duri dalam daging, tapi ia adalah seorang kakak yang perhatian dan sangat melindungi adik-adiknya. James mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Ia agak jengah berada dalam suasana yang tiba-tiba melankolis.

"Hei, apa kalian tak penasaran siapa yang ingin ditemui oleh Leonidas?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan Peta Perampok dari balik jubahnya. Ia selalu membawa benda itu kemana-mana sejak mencurinya dari meja kerja sang ayah, Harry Potter.

James melebarkan Peta Perampoknya di kaki tempat tidur Scorpius. Ia menunjuk petanya sambil mendesis "Aku Bersumpah Bahwa Niatku Tidak Baik". Dan pelan-pelan denah kastil Hogwarts tergambar di lembaran perkamen tua Peta Perampok, lengkap dengan jejak-jejak kaki hitam berlabel nama kecil-kecil bergerak disetiap lorong,

Al dan James mengerubungi petanya, sambil mencari-cari titik nama Leonidas Malfoy. Scorpius hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa sih gunanya mencari tahu tentang itu? Bukankah terserah dia hendak bertemu dengan siapa?" tanyanya sedikit bingung. James tersenyum jahil.

"Ayolah, kau tak ingin tahu ia hendak berkencan dengan siapa? Selama ini kan belum pernah terdengar berita ia dekat dengan cewek manapun." Al mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar sekali, taruhan dua Sickle bahwa ia akan menemui Cherry Chang-Coeters!" serunya bersemangat; yang langsung dibalas dengan sikutan keras di rusuk kiri oleh James. "Owww! James, kenapa kau menyikutku?"

"Refleks." Ujar James pendek sambil kembali menelusuri Peta Perampok dengan ujung jarinya. Scorpius hanya menggelengkan kepala, tapi ia ikut memantau apa yang dicari kedua Potter di peta. Hingga pada akhirnya mata Al berubah berbinar-binar.

"Ketemu! Itu dia titik berlabel Leonidas Malfoy!" serunya bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke bagian peta yang bergambarkan denah Aula Besar. "Tampaknya Leonidas sudah mencapai Aula Besar, dan kini ia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang depan. "Mungkin ia hendak berkencan di tepi Danau Hitam?" tambah Al.

Scorpius memicingkan mata dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke bagian peta yang ditunjuk oleh Al. Dan memang terlihat titik berlabel Leonidas Malfoy bergerak cepat menjauhi lapangan Hogwarts, melewati jembatan panjang, dan kini hampir melewati Pondok Hagrid, dan menuju ke kawasan Hutan Terlarang.

"Apa yang ia lakukan? Masa janjian berkencan di Hutan Terlarang?" Tanya James yang mulai kebingungan. Peta Perampok tidak didesain untuk memuat denah Hutan Terlarang, jika Leonidas masuk, maka ia tidak akan terlacak lagi. Tapi titik berlabel Leonidas Malfoy berhenti tepat di perbatasan gerbang terluar. Nampak ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama Hogwarts.

"Sepertinya ia hendak menyambut seseorang yang datang dari luar Hogwarts…" ujar Hugo yang tiba-tiba sudah ikut menyeruak di antara ketiga anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi tepekur di hadapan Peta Perampok. Rose dan Lily kini juga sudah nampak menaruh perhatian. Tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk begitu saja ke kompleks Hogwarts. Harus ada seseorang yang menyambutnya di pintu utama karena Hogwarts dilindungi benteng sihir yang sangat kuat. Biasanya hanya orang berkekuatan sihir kuat setingkat para guru, atau minimal Hagrid yang bisa membuka dan menutup gerbang secara manual.

"Memangnya Leonidas bisa membuka gerbang utama Hogwarts?" Tanya Lily sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Rose melirik sepupunya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu mungkin saja Lily. Setahuku Leonidas memiliki kemampuan sihir yang tinggi. Disini memang ia masih siswa kelas tujuh, tapi jangan lupa, di Bulgaria dia sudah lulus dari Durmstrang dan pada dasarnya sudah bisa disetarakan kemampuannya dengan Teddy sebagai batas minimal." Ujarnya. Lily tersenyum kecil. Sepintas ia merasa ada sedikit nada kebanggaan dalam penjelasan Rose.

Titik berlabel Leonidas kini nampak berdiri diam tak jauh dari batas gerbang. Sepertinya ia tengah melancarkan sihir untuk membuka gerbang Hogwarts. James mengerutkan alis. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ada firasat buruk. Hingga pada akhirnya Leonidas terlihat bergerak, dan sebuah titik berlabel baru muncul dari arah gerbang.

Terdengar napas tertahan dari empat anak laki-laki yang tengah mengerumuni Peta Perampok saat label baru itu mulai terbaca.

Astoria Malfoy.

-o0o—

Scorpius kini benar-benar bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia memutar Peta Perampok sampai benar-benar terbaca olehnya nama Astoria, ibunya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Al dan James saling memandang dengan raut wajah bingung yang sama.

"Menurutmu untuk apa Leonidas bertemu dengan Mrs Malfoy?" Tanya Al pada kakaknya. Rose dan Lily kini juga sudah bangkit dari ranjang dan kini ikut merubung di kasur Scorpius. James menggelengkan kepala. Scorpius menggigit bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tak enak. Disingkapnya selimut dan disambarnya tongkat sihirnya. Ia merenggut mantel milik Al yang disampirkan di kursi yang terletak di samping kasurnya.

Tapi Scorpius langsung dihalangi dua Potter laki-laki yang mencegahnya untuk bergerak selangkah lebih maju lagi. "Whoa, kau pikir kau mau kemana, _pal_?" sergah Al. Ia menangkap dua pundak Scorpius, mendorongnya hingga kembali terduduk di kasur, sementara James dengan kecepatan seorang Seeker langsung merebut tongkat sihir Scorpius. Sang Malfoy berseru gusar. "Ayolah _guys_, ini ibu_ku_ yang datang berkunjung kemari, dan aku harus tahu untuk apa dia bertemu dengan Leonidas." Al mencibir.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu? Kuragukan kau bisa bertahan lebih dari lima langkah begitu keluar dari kastil ini!" ujarnya. Scorpius menghela napas. Al benar. Ia memang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada keadaan sewaktu ia nyaris mati beku di menara Astronomi, tapi dia belum cukup baik untuk bisa berjalan-jalan agak lama, dan diluar suhu udara masih begitu dingin.

Meski begitu Scorpius tak tahan untuk tidak pergi dan mencari tahu untuk apa Leonidas bertemu dengan ibunya di gerbang Hogwarts. Ia tahu hubungan keduanya belum terjalin dengan cukup baik, dan tak mungkin mereka bertemu hanya untuk sekedar duduk minum teh. James dapat menangkap kegelisahan sahabatnya dengan jelas. Ia menepuk pundak Scorpius dengan gestur menenangkan.

"Kalau kau segitu penasaran dengan itu, biar kami yang atasi hal itu." Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia merogoh sedikit lebih jauh ke dalam jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mirip kain yang sangat licin, berwarna emas berkilauan saat dipegang. Rose memicingkan matanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"James… jangan bilang itu…" Sang Potter menyeringai lebar. "Kau benar, sepupu. Ini Jubah Gaib milik ayahku. Kuambil dari kopernya yang berisi barang-barang saat ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts; ayolah… ia kini tak membutuhkan Jubah Gaib apapun untuk menyembunyikan diri…" ujarnya buru-buru begitu melihat tatapan mencela Rose.

Scorpius mengernyitkan dahi. "Kalian yakin itu bisa berhasil? Jubah Gaib memang menyembunyikan manusia dari pandangan mata, tapi James, jejak kakimu akan tetap membekas di tanah bersalju. Ibuku dan Leonidas tentunya akan menyadari kedatangan orang lain yang tak terlihat jika tiba-tiba ada jejak kaki asing tanpa tubuh muncul di dekat mereka…"

Lagi-lagi James menyeringai sambil merogoh ke dalam saku jubahnya yang lain. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan sepasang Telinga Terjulur. "Tentunya bukan aku yang akan pergi kesana." James berlari menuju jendela sambil memegangi Peta Perampok, Jubah Gaib, dan Telinga Terjulur. Dengan hati-hati ia membungkus Telinga Terjulur-nya hingga tak terlihat dengan Jubah Gaib, mengetatkan ikatannya, lalu membuka jendela dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya seraya berseru "Wingardium Leviosa!"

-o0o—

"Selamat siang, Mme Astoria, suatu kehormatan Anda mau repot-repot menemui saya di sini." Leonidas membungkuk sopan dengan tangan kanan tertempel di depan dada kirinya. Astoria mengangkat sedikit dagunya dan mengangguk sekali. Dikibaskannya sedikit salju dari jubah hangat mewah beremblem huruf M besar yang tengah ia kenakan.

Leonidas membalikkan tubuhnya, "Jika tidak keberatan, mari kita bicara di kompleks Rumah Kaca, ada paviliun yang biasa digunakan untuk minum teh sore disitu."

"Tidak perlu." Astoria mengangkat tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan bulu. Langkah Leonidas terhenti. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Nyonya Malfoy. Menunggu penjelasan. Astoria menatap Leonidas.

"Aku takkan lama. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan singkat dan urusan kita beres." Ujarnya dingin. Leonidas tersenyum tipis. Ia menegapkan posisi tubuhnya. Siap mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

Astoria menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui apa yang kira-kira hendak kutanyakan…" pancingnya. Leonidas menutup matanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, perkiraanku mungkin salah. Tapi silahkan," ujar Leonidas sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum menantang.

Mau tidak mau Astoria bergidik. Ekspresi Leonidas yang berada di depan matanya kini adalah apa yang sering ia lihat di wajah suaminya, jika menghadapi sesuatu yang _menarik_. Lebih mirip dengan ekspresi ular yang hendak menekan mental mangsanya. Astoria adalah seorang Slytherin. Sedikit banyak ia tahu bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dalam langkah selanjutnya.

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi, apa tujuanmu, _Malfoy_?" Tanya Astoria tajam. Mata birunya menatap langsung mata cokelat Leonidas; yang kini sama sekali sudah kehilangan sinar.

Leonidas memasang gestur seolah berpikir, dengan satu tangan di dagu sementara tangan yang lain menopang lengannya. "Pertanyaan bagus, Mme Astoria;" ujarnya dengan nada yang agak aneh. Terdengar seperti merendahkan. Astoria mengertakkan giginya. Ia tak suka berada dalam posisi yang tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Tapi aku pun punya pertanyaan… tujuan dari _apa_ memangnya; yang _kau pikir_ hendak kulakukan sampai membuatmu mau repot-repot membuat janji dan mendatangiku kemari?" Tanya Leonidas balik sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Masih tersenyum. Astoria mendesis.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu… apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Mendadak muncul tiba-tiba sebagai putra dari suamiku, lalu masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts padahal aku tahu kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu di tempat sebelumnya, dan kau mendekati anakku dengan dalih sebagai saudara yang terpisah; tak ada manusia waras yang mau berbuat sejauh itu jika tidak memiliki tujuan besar!" Astoria mengibaskan jubah hangatnya dengan gusar. "Jika hal tujuanmu akan berhubungan dengan posisi Scorpius sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy, maka aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa hal itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah upaya yang sia-sia!"

Leonidas mengeluarkan dengusan menghina. Ia kini menatap sang Nyonya Malfoy dengan pandangan tinggi, dengan kelopak mata yang hanya terbuka separuh. Pandangan sinis. "Analisis yang terburu-buru…" ujar Leonidas dengan nada datar yang dingin. Ia terbatuk kecil, sebelum melanjutkan; "Kau pikir aku menginginkan apalagi? Jika kau pikir aku kemari demi materi, maka kau salah. Dalam catatan hukum Bulgaria, aku adalah putra angkat resmi dari Viktor Krum; jika usianya habis, maka apa yang menjadi miliknya akan jatuh ke tangan_ku_, dan tentunya kau tahu, sebagai legenda Quidditch Bulgaria, apa yang ia miliki tidak berada di sebelah bawah tingkat kekayaan keluarga Malfoy;" Leonidas berhenti sejenak. Ia tersenyum licik. Senyuman yang semakin memperjelas eksistensi dirinya sebagai pemilik darah Malfoy.

"Aku tak memerlukan lebih banyak bagian dari keluarga Malfoy, karena selama ini toh Dad sudah memberikan _bagianku_." Ujarnya.

Astoria mundur selangkah. Jika selama ini Leonidas sudah hidup dengan sokongan penuh Draco, ditambah dengan harta kekayaan Viktor Krum yang akan terwariskan padanya, maka Leonidas tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk mengejar materi. Astoria mencelos. Tapi ia dengan cepat menguasai diri dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baik. Pertanyaanku selanjutnya…" ujar Astoria tertahan sambil memicingkan mata. Leonidas mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia siap menyambut apapun yang akan dilontarkan sang Nyonya Malfoy.

"Kau memiliki mata cokelat dan rambut berombak yang sepertinya begitu familiar…tapi terasa asing karena tak seorang Malfoy pun memiliki warna mata seperti itu, kutebak ibumu _bukan _berasal dari kalangan Darah-Murni?" Tanya Astoria dengan nada rendah.

Kedua mata cokelat Leonidas membelalak seketika. Tapi sikapnya tetap tenang. "Aku tak bersedia menjawab itu." Ujarnya sinis. Astoria mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kini ia diatas angin.

"Oh? Apakah topik ini menyinggung sesuatu yang tak ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh selidik. Senyuman Leonidas mulai menghilang dari wajahnya. Dan Astoria cukup terlatih untuk dapat langsung menangkap perubahan itu. Leonidas menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, membentuk sudut sinis, lebih tepatnya menunjukkan gurat tak suka.

"Aku tak perlu menjawab itu." Ujar Leonidas pendek. Ia menatap ke langit. Matahari pucat musim dingin sudah mulai merendah di arah barat. Angin dingin mulai berhembus dan serpihan salju ringan mulai turun. Leonidas membersihkan sedikit salju yang menumpuk di bahunya. Ia memandang Astoria. "Nah Mme Astoria, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, biarkan kubukakan gerbang untukmu." Leonidas melangkah bergerak menuju gerbang Hogwarts.

Astoria menggertakkan giginya. Tak pernah ada orang yang berani mengusir seorang Astoria Malfoy. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti ini oleh siapapun. Terlebih lagi oleh anak tirinya sendiri. Ia membalik tubuhnya gusar. "Begitu menurutmu? Meski pembicaraan ini selesai, tapi bukan berarti _semuanya_ telah selesai!" Astoria berjalan cepat mendahului Leonidas yang sudah membukakan gerbang Hogwarts untuknya. Begitu ia melangkah di tempat yang memungkinkan ber-Apparate ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Leonidas.

"Kau mirip dengan _seseorang yang kukenal_ dari Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Dia Kelahiran-Muggle, dan apa yang tidak kau miliki sebagai keturunan Malfoy, bisa kulihat berasal dari dirinya. Matamu, dan warna rambutmu. Aku akan memastikan bahwa dugaanku ini _benar_!" Seru Astoria sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Leonidas mendelik marah sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya juga.

"Kau jangan coba-coba…!"

"Appareo!"

Leonidas menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ayunan tongkat Astoria lebih cepat. Ia berhasil ber-Apparate sebelum Leonidas sempat melancarkan mantra sedikitpun. Ia menghembuskan napas jerih, sebelum berbalik arah dan menutup kembali gerbang Hogwarts serta mengaktifkan mantra pelindung yang tadi sempat dipatahkan sementara.

Sang Malfoy mulai berjalan kembali menuju kastil Hogwarts, sebelum ia menyadari ada hal yang aneh berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Hei… kenapa ada salju tertumpuk mengambang di udara?"

-o0o-

"ACCIO Jubah Gaib, Reducto Telinga Terjulur!" jerit James panik di tepi jendela bangsal Rumah Sakit. Dalam beberapa detik Jubah Gaib sudah kembali berada di tangannya. Ia menarik napas lega. "Wuih, hampir saja…"

Yang lain tak kalah paniknya. Segalanya akan runyam jika Leonidas menyadari bahwa pembicaraannya disadap. Turunnya salju diluar perkiraan mereka. James segera melipat Jubah Gaib dan menjejalkannya kembali ke dalam sebuah kantong serut cokelat kecil yang tergantung di lehernya. James sudah memilikinya sejak tingkat satu dan semua orang tahu disitulah ia menyimpan segala peralatan pembuat onarnya.

Rose menggigit-gigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan cemas. Hugo duduk dengan wajah tertelungkup di tempat tidur Rose. Albus dan James berpandangan. Scorpius sendiri sudah membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bantal yang sejak awal ia pegang. Permasalahannya berkembang semakin kompleks. Astoria sudah memiliki dugaan keterlibatan Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley. Atau setidaknya seseorang yang memiliki ciri sama seperti yang ia sebutkan, meski semua tahu tak ada lagi yang lebih sesuai.

Scorpius sudah tak perlu memberitahu para sahabatnya mengenai apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan oleh ibunya. Astoria Malfoy memiliki relasi luas di kalangan Kementerian. Ia juga memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan salah satu mantan Menteri Sihir dari garis keturunan Greengrass. Tidak sulit baginya untuk memerintahkan satu atau dua Unspeakable dari Departemen Misteri yang dipimpin suaminya untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley. Meski _akan sulit_ untuk memata-matai istri Ronald Weasley itu mengingat ia sendiri memiliki kedudukan tinggi di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir.

Setelah setengah jam lamanya mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai Madam Pomfrey menyuruh ketiga Potter dan Hugo untuk kembali ke kelas.

-o0o-

Dalam beberapa hari kemudian putusnya Rose dan Scorpius menjadi berita besar di seantero Hogwarts. Bermacam spekulasi bermunculan. Mulai dari dugaan bahwa Scorpius sebenarnya tertarik pada Al, teori bahwa Rose tidak menyukai tato ular di pantat Scorpius, hingga keberadaan Leonidas sebagai orang ketiga. Scorpius dan teman-temannya sendiri memilih untuk bungkam setiap kali ada yang bertanya. Teddy sudah menitahkan bahwa tidak boleh ada orang lain yang tahu dan itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Banyak yang meragukan kebenaran berita itu karena Scorpius masih sering terlihat bersama Rose dan para sepupunya, tapi banyak juga yang memercayainya karena tak lagi ada atmosfir yang biasanya terpancar dari keduanya. Biasanya Scorpius dan Rose tidak pernah ragu untuk mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik, tapi kini keduanya benar-benar menjaga jarak sewajarnya sebagai kolega biasa. Tak ada tangan yang saling bertaut kapanpun mereka berjalan. Tak ada sesi adu mulut seperti yang biasa terlihat di Aula Besar setiap pagi sebelum sarapan. Dan tak ada lagi _request_ khusus dari Scorpius untuk mengosongkan Kamar Kebutuhan setiap Sabtu malam.

Al termasuk yang cukup kesal dengan banyaknya gosip yang beredar. Pagi ini saja ia nyaris mengutuk seorang anak Hufflepuff kelas enam yang mencoba bertanya apakah benar ia dan Scorpius memiliki hubungan khusus.

Disisi lain, Scorpius, Rose dan Hugo begitu stress memikirkan apa yang hendak diperbuat oleh Astoria pada Hermione. Rose sudah mengirim surat pada ibunya untuk berhati-hati, tapi justru dibalas dengan candaan. Mereka tak mungkin memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya karena dengan begitu maka mereka akan ketahuan menguping.

Teddy sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Masalah ini berkembang sedemikian pelik, dan rasanya menyesakkan karena tak bisa berbuat apapun. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mempersiapkan diri menghadapi apapun yang bisa terjadi saat Leonidas diperkenalkan di muka umum oleh Draco Malfoy. Dan tentunya mereka harus tahu terlebih dahulu bilamana hal itu dilaksanakan. Dan sayangnya, hanya Leonidas Malfoy seorang yang tahu.

Dan tugas Scorpius adalah untuk mencari tahu.

-o0o-

Scorpius mengetatkan syal hijau bergaris perak yang ia kenakan di leher. Setiap tarikan napasnya diikuti dengan uap putih. Cuaca di awal musim semi sama sekali belum bersahabat. Salju memang sudah mencair di bulan Maret, tapi sesekali angin berhembus membawa butiran es, menampar wajah Scorpius yang sudah pucat dari sananya.

Sang Malfoy muda tengah duduk di salah satu kursi stadion Quidditch. Menonton latihan yang tengah dilakukan tim Ravenclaw. Di beberapa tempat terpisah ia dapat melihat beberapa anggota tim Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor yang juga memperhatikan latihan tim Ravenclaw sebagai referensi untuk memetakan kekuatan lawan. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mengambil catatan. Tak salah lagi untuk mempersiapkan kontra-strategi.

Cherry Chang-Coeters melambaikan tangannya pada seluruh anggota timnya. Pertanda sesi latihan hari itu tengah selesai. Seluruh anggota tim berkumpul sebentar di tengah lapangan untuk sedikit review terhadap prosesi yang baru saja selesai, tak lama kemudian mereka bubar.

Scorpius baru saja hendak bangkit dari tempatnya duduk saat ia melihat Leonidas melayang pelan sambil mengendarai Galena 89-nya. Ia melompat dan mendarat ringan di kursi yang terletak tepat di samping Scorpius sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hey," sapanya. Scorpius mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua saja sejak liburan tahun baru berakhir. Selama ini setidaknya salah satu dari keluarga Potter-Weasley selalu bersama Scorpius. Leonidas nampak merogoh bagian dalam saku jubah Quidditchnya dan mengeluarkan dua gelas butterbeer dalam kemasan.

"Ini, isinya akan menjadi hangat secara otomatis apabila tutupnya kau buka." Leonidas menyodorkan satu pada Scorpius, yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Leonidas belum pernah kehabisan makanan kecil jika sedang bersama adik-adiknya. Keduanya duduk diam selama beberapa menit sambil menyesap butterbeer masing-masing. Dalam udara dingin, minuman hangat benar-benar menolong.

"Ada kemajuan dalam latihanmu?" Tanya Scorpius berbasa-basi. Leonidas nampak cukup senang ditanya seperti itu.

"Aah, tak banyak perubahan. Tapi Cherry mengumumkan sedikit perbedaan strategi dalam pertandingan melawan Gryffindor di liga terakhir tahun ajaran ini. Sori, tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang; kurasa taktiknya akan cukup berguna. Cherry benar-benar hafal dengan segala kebiasaan dan perkiraan strategi yang mungkin akan dijalankan oleh James." Cerita Leon, yang disambut dengan derai tawa mereka berdua. Karena kedua Malfoy sangat mengerti bahwa James dan Cherry sudah terlalu mengenal watak masing-masing, sejak dulu mereka saling adu strategi; yang sayangnya selalu sukses terbaca oleh rivalnya pada lima belas menit pertama di setiap pertandingan.

Keheningan menyeruak untuk sementara. Leonidas menatap Scorpius dalam-dalam. Sang adik melemparkan pandangan 'ada apa?' sambil tetap menghirup butterbeernya. Leonidas menarik napas. "Aku mendengar gosip yang beredar di sekolah…" Scorpius melirik kakaknya sekilas sambil mengangkat alisnya sedikit, pertanda ia mendengarkan.

"Kau… putus dengan Rose?" Tanya Leonidas hati-hati. Scorpius tersenyum tipis. "Wow, kau orang terakhir yang menanyakan hal itu." Jawabnya santai sambil menghabiskan tetes terakhir butterbeernya. "Yeah. Seperti itulah." Jawab Scorpius pendek. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lapangan, meski tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat karena sesi latihan sudah berakhir. Leonidas tampak muram.

"Selama ini kalian adalah… pasangan?" tanyanya lagi. Scorpius mengangguk sekali. Matanya tetap menerawang ke depan. Kening Leonidas sedikit berkerut. "Mengapa kalian tak pernah memberitahuku?"

Scorpius menoleh. "Well, seisi Hogwarts tahu, dan orang biasanya dengan mudah dapat menebaknya dari apa yang mereka lihat setiap aku dan Rose sedang bersama. Jadi, yah… kupikir kau sama dengan yang lain…" Wajah Leonidas terlihat sedikit gusar.

"Tidak. Selama ini aku melihat perbuatan kalian cukup wajar seperti…" perkataan Leonidas terhenti seiring pandangan tajam Scorpius bertemu dengan mata cokelatnya.

"Seperti _kakak beradik_?"

Dan keduanya terdiam.

-o0o-

Scorpius bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Leonidas yang masih tertunduk. Scorpius menghela napas. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu secara berlebihan. Ini keputusan yang kami ambil sendiri." ujarnya. Leonidas mengangkat wajahnya. Scorpius dapat melihat gurat rasa bersalah terpatri jelas disana.

"Kau bohong jika keputusan itu tidak diambil tanpa disebabkan karena keberadaanku." Scorpius mengedikkan bahunya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Leonidas turut berdiri. "Aku takkan berbohong, karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

"Jika kalian sebelumnya memiliki hubungan dan harus berakhir gara-gara…" Scorpius mengangkat tangannya memotong perkataan Leonidas.

"Tak perlu mempersoalkan hal itu. Kami berdua menyayangimu. Tidak, kami bertiga. Kau tahu bahwa ini bukan lagi rahasia di antara aku, Rose, Hugo. Yah, dan ketiga Potter juga. Kau kakak kami. Sekalipun aku dan Rose tak lagi terikat dalam hubungan sebagai pasangan, tapi kami memiliki hubungan saudara lewat dirimu. Aku tak tahu apakah kita bisa hidup normal seperti layaknya keluarga; maksudku, kami masing-masing memiliki keluarga sendiri yang terpisah, kecuali kau yang bisa masuk pada keduanya."

"Dad menginginkanmu masuk ke keluarga Malfoy, tapi bagaimana dengan Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley? Apakah ia tidak menginginkan hak asuh atas dirimu juga?" Tanya Scorpius sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Leonidas mengerutkan dahi dan memasang gestur berpikir saat mendengarkan perkataan Scorpius. "Aku tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi akan kubicarakan hal ini dengan Mum dan Dad. Kita bisa mendapat kepastiannya pada saat hari kelulusan bulan Mei nanti." Ujar Leonidas. Scorpius tersenyum lagi. Ia memeluk Leonidas hangat. Yang dibalas dengan dekapan yang sama oleh sang kakak.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Kami menyayangimu." Ujar Scorpius saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Leonidas tersenyum sedikit canggung. "_Thanks,_" balasnya sambil mencium kening Scorpius sekilas.

Detik berikutnya ia melesat menuju ruang ganti dengan naik sapu Galena 89-nya. Meninggalkan Scorpius yang masih tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang segera tergantikan dengan senyum licik ala seorang Malfoy.

Hari kelulusan. Misi Scorpius berhasil.

**tbc**

**

* * *

**

**a/n : **Next chapter : suka-suka gw. Mungkin bulan depan.

Gw tunggu reviewnya. Gw gak terima junk review. Buat yang pengen review tapi masih bingung cara nulis review fanfic, bisa diliat di blog hacques wordpress gw. Atau ketik aja di google : cara menulis review untuk fanfic. Sapa tau membantu. Ah iya, di blog gw itu juga ada beberapa keterangan tambahan mengenai Ikatan Darah.

Yang mau iseng nanya-2 ke gw bisa lewat Plurk. Gw online 24/7 disitu.

Aaah, Happy Birthday buat Harry Potter yang ke 30.

**PS **: ada yang mau gw tanyain dong, one day gw iseng ngetik 'Fanfic Keajaiban Ketujuh' di Google, dan di salah satu listnya ada tulisan Indonesia Fanfiction Award (IFA) di fesbuk, disitu fanfic Keajaiban Ketujuh gw disebut menang dalam salah satu kategori. Ngg... pertanyaannya adalah : itu apa ya? Gw ga tau menahu gene X_x! ada yang bisa ngasih gw pencerahan?


End file.
